Accidently In Love
by N. Halifax
Summary: Last Ch. is up! Sequel to Bodyguard. Can Olivia and Phoenix handle a new member to the family? Can Max stop being a playboy and settle down with Casey? R
1. Just Us

**One month later…**

Elliot and Olivia sat across each other as they researched their witness's for a rape case.

"I got one" Elliot looked up at her. "A model"

"Where is she now?"

Elliot shrugged and picked the phone up. "Let's find out" He talked into the phone for a couple of minutes then hung up. "She's at work. They have a runway today" He wrote an address down and got up.

Olivia got up and got her jacket. She followed her partner out.

Half an hour later they were standing in the lobby of a hotel.

"Detectives?" A woman came over to them.

"Yea" Olivia nodded. "Benson and my partner, Stabler."

"Ms. Harper is in dressing right now. She doesn't have time to talk after because that's when the show begins. You may go speak to her during preparation" The woman told them. She looked at Elliot "Only females are allowed. Sorry"

Elliot nodded and sat down on a chair in the lobby. Olivia followed the woman down the hall to a room behind the main stage.

She came in and it was all models in only panties and their bras. They were all getting ready to go on stage. Some were getting dressed and others putting on make-up.

Olivia went over to their witness and began talking to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix stood by the stage looking at the audience for anyone suspicious. His cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered. "Neal"

"Hi Honey" Sophie said "Can you come backstage I need to discuss something with you"

"Um…I'm not allowed back there" He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh honey, you have my permission. I already told them to expect you"

"Yes ma'm" He hung up the phone and got on the stage. He went behind the curtains where the security just moved out of his way since they recognized him.

Phoenix stopped for a second looking at all the gorgeous women half naked in front of him. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his head down as he walked over to Sophie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia kept talking to the witness and then looked up. She spotted Sophie only in her bra and a thong. That didn't surprise her. She looked over seeing a man next to her. That didn't surprise her either. Who the man was did however. She bit her lip seeing her husband talking to her.

One model touched his tight stomach and smiled up at him. He smiled his shy smile he did with Olivia all the time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey I know I'm putting you in a rough spot but Max was just a fling" Sophie told him as she put make-up on.

One model turned and rubbed her butt against Phoenix's middle. He quickly jumped and moved back. He nodded at Sophie. Yes. A rough spot.

"Um…ma'm…" He began nervously when a model came over to him with her bra half on.

"Sweetie hooked this for me" She told Sophie.

Phoenix gulped and tried not to faint from trying to hide how turned on he was by all these women.

"Phoenix you mind? I'm busy" Sophie told him.

Phoenix nodded and gently hooked the woman's bra.

"Phoenix?" The model asked. "That's a hot name"

"Thanks" he said shyly.

"You're so cute" She ran her hand down his pumped chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia watched from across the room seeing her husband didn't even notice she was watching him with all the girls drooling over him.

Now two more girls joined the other model and kept touching his body in flirty ways.

The witness walked away after thier interview but Olivia kept glaring at her husband. He was now flirting back with them. She was going to make him pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix leaned back on the table liking all the attention he was getting from these gorgeous women. It was a guys dream.

One model smiled slyly at him and touched his belt. He quickly jumped to that. He would flirt but he wouldn't go that far to cheat on his wife.

Sophie smiled a little at him. "Conrad isn't filing for divorce. He has his flings also."

"Then why did he fire Max?" Phoenix asked as he felt someone's hand snake around to his butt. He didn't move. This was just too weird.

"Max is an amateur. You're a professional at this" Sophie told him. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on the back of his neck "Honey" She whispered softlyin his ear. "I don't think Olivia would like what you're doing now, so you keep mine and Conrad's lives secret and I wont tell her"

Phoenix just nodded and slowly moved away from the models "Excuse me"

One got in front of him "Hey Phoenix, call me?"

He bit his lip and shook his head "I'm taken" He quickly walked past her and stopped in his tracks spotting Olivia watching him from the corner.

Olivia got up and left the room.

Phoenix quickly chased after her. "Olivia wait" He went out of the room and followed her down the hall "It's not what it looked like"

Olivia kept walking angrily. "Forget it"

Phoenix ran after her and got in front so she didn't keep walking "Please baby, let me explain"

Elliot got off his seat seeing Olivia was upset with her husband. "What happened?"

"Nothing. We're going" Olivia tried to move away but Phoenix stopped her.

"It's not what you think ok?" He pleaded. "It's not"

"What did you do?" Elliot asked louder this time.

"Stay out of this!" Phoenix snapped at him.

"Screw you" Elliot fired right back.

Phoenix grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. He finally snapped. He was already upset by what Sophie told him, he was getting angry that Olivia wouldn't let him explain. Last thing he needed was Elliot getting in his face.

Elliot tried to push him off but was surprised by Phoenix's strength when he pushed him on the wall again.

"Stay out of this" Phoenix warned again "This is none of your business"

Olivia got in the middle and pushed her husband away from her partner. "Knock it off!"

Phoenix backed off.

Elliot straightened his shirt and kept looking angrily at him.

Phoenix took a deep breath and walked away. He punched the wall angrily and went to the main stage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got home later that night. She saw that the bathroom light was on and the door wasn't closed. She went in and saw Phoenix's knuckles were all bloody and he was trying to wrap his wrist with gauze.

Olivia leaned on the doorway and watched him "What happened?"

He said nothing as he poured alcohol over his bloody knuckles. He hissed at the pain and then closed his eyes being glad he was feeling something all night. He was completely numb by everything that was happening. His boss was blackmailing him in a way. His best friend lost a job for nothing. His wife stood up for her partner instead of him.

Olivia saw he was ignoring her on purpose "What are you giving me the silent treatment now?"

He said nothing again and kept trying to put the bandage over his hand but it was hard since he was only using one hand.

Olivia walked in and took the gauze from him. "Sit down" He just looked at her. "Sit" She ordered. He sat down on the edge of the tub. Olivia kneeled down in front of him and started to wrap his hand up.

He kept quiet as she wrapped it up gently.

Olivia glanced up at him "Why are you mad me?"

"I…" He started and wasn't sure what to say as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Because"

"Mature" She nodded and purposefully tightened the gauze more.

He cringed from the pain and pulled his hand away "I got it"

"Yea. I see that" She got up and turned to leave but stopped "If you're mad at Elliot then you shouldn't take it out on me"

"I don't give a damn about Elliot. He can hate my guts for all I care" he rolled his eyes and finished wrapping his hand.

"Then what are you so pissed about? That I stopped you from kicking his ass?"

"This isn't about him!" He yelled. "It's always about your damn precious Elliot"

"What is your problem!" She yelled at him. "I stopped you from screwing all those models that were eager to get on their knees for you?"

"Oh don't start please." He shook his head "I turned them down before I even saw you"

"Congrats, you can keep it in your pants for fifteen minutes"

He rolled his eyes and walked past her. He came to the fridge and opened it. "You chose him over me"

"What?" She asked looking confused.

He closed the fridge and turned to look at her "If you could save me or Elliot, who would it be?"

Olivia just looked at him. She was scared to answer that. "How can you ask me that?"

He nodded sadly "I guess that just answered it"

"No it didn't." She quickly said. "That's not fair. You can't ask me that"

"Why not? I think it's a fair question" He shrugged "Your friend or your husband. Seems like a no brainier to someone in love. Wait." He smiled "Maybe you're in love with him? Well what a fucking surprise Phoenix, your life gets better and better! Ding Ding you just won a stupid marriage"

"Screw you Phoenix" Olivia rolled her eyes and went to the bedroom.

Phoenix grabbed a bag of chips and thought about eating them and then just threw them back in the cabinet.

Olivia came out of the room pulling her jeans on after she changed from work clothes "Julie or me? Pick" She was only in her bra and jeans.

He looked over at her "What?"

"C'mon. You can save your sister or me. Pick" She smiled "Oh maybe you love her more then me. Maybe I can go cry now. Congrats Olivia, your life is golden, your husband eye fucks his boss's colleagues all day long, and as your reward you got raped! Ding ding I just won a bastard of a husband"

Phoenix put his head down feeling very bad for what he said. His marriage wasn't stupid. He was stupid for treating her that way.

Olivia pulled a hoodie on and sat down on the couch.

He slowly walked over to her and sat down "I am a bastard" he whispered.

Olivia looked over at him "No your not. You act like one sometimes but your manly cause you're a jerk sometimes"

He smiled a little and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry"

Olivia put the remote down and took him in hug "I'm sorry also. I didn't choose Elliot over you; I just didn't want you guys to fight. So since you had him pinned to the wall it made more sense to push you off."

He let out a small chuckle "I almost got hit by Stabler…again"

"Come here you baby" She pulled him down so his head was on her lap. "You say our marriage is stupid again and I'm leaving you"

"Ok. I'm sorry" He placed a kiss on her knee. "God I'm such a dickhead"

Olivia played with his hair as she flipped the channel. "Sometimes but I still love you"

"Thanks" He smiled a little and played with the edges of her jeans. "How's the baby?"

"Going to be big. I had to pee like ten times today" She smirked and left a movie on that she knew Phoenix hated but she loved.

He rolled his eyes at the movie but said nothing about it. "You want food?"

"I'm glad you asked. I'm starving" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Give me lots of food and milk"

"Milk for dinner?" He asked as he sat up.

"Yup. Load me up" She instructed and placed her feet on the table. "You have to serve me for nine months"

He groaned and went to the kitchen. Olivia kept watching the movie as he made dinner since he was the better cook from the two.

Olivia glanced over at him since he was very quiet when he cooked. He was quiet in whatever he did until Olivia started to pick on him. "Hey baby?"

"Yea?" He asked.

"Can I have some junk food?" She asked knowing he didn't like junk food.

"Want an apple?" He asked with a smile.

"No. I want food that's greasy and makes me look like a cop."

"I don't have any doughnuts. Sorry" He smirked as he flipped the chicken he was making.

Olivia looked around for something to throw at him but everything was too far away and she was too lazy to get up.

"Ice cream or cookies?" He asked.

"Both" She answered.

He rolled his eyes and got her ice cream and cookies. He went back to the couch and handed the food over. "This isn't healthy"

"I really don't care" She shook her head and took the ice cream. "Leave the cookies by me and get me fudge"

"Christ Olivia I'm not your boy toy to boss around." He complained.

"Why do you argue with me when you know you're going to get me fudge. Save yourself time and just go" She gave him a kiss and started to eat her ice cream.

He rolled his eyes and got up. He checked his dinner and then got her fudge. "Anything else before I come over there?"

"Milk" She answered. "Big glass"

He let out a groan and got her milk. He poured it and then went back to her with the bottle of fudge and her milk.

"Yum. Thanks" She took the fudge and squirted it on her ice cream. "This is what I'm talking about baby"

He just looked at her as she filled her mouth with all the desserts she wanted "You disgust me"

"Shut up fatty" She ordered and took a bite of her cookie.

Phoenix smiled a little since he still found her so cute. "You are eating more sweets now then I do in a week"

"Hey" She mumbled through the ice cream "You eat me all the time. I'm very sweet" She winked at him in a flirty way.

"Hmm" He moved closer "That's right. Let me get some sweetness" he pushed her down on the couch playfully.

"Hey watch my cookies cowboy." She ordered as she pulled the box of cookies off the couch. She took one cookie and put the box on the table. "Damn you, your melting my ice cream" She put the ice cream carton on the table since it was in between their bodies.

"Get that cookie out of your mouth, I want to kiss you" He tried to pull the cookie out of her mouth.

She slapped his hand and took a bite of her cookie "Never try to steal a cookie from a pregnant lady. Big no, no mister"

"Fine. Then chew," He ordered. "Chew, chew"

Olivia giggled a little "You sound like train" She mumbled over her cookie in her mouth. "Chew, chew"

"Shut up. I'll give you a hundred dollars to whistle right now you face stuffer." He teased.

Olivia thought about it and tried to whistle but just ended up spitting crumbs at him.

Phoenix shook his head and brushed his shirt off from her crumbs. "Thank you sweetheart"

She finished her cookie and motioned to the milk "Give" He handed her the glass of milk. She took a sip and handed it back. "Ok I'm kissable again"

"Amen" he smiled and gently kissed her on the lips. Olivia lifted her knee up to his waist and kissed him back. "Mmm I like this pregnancy thing, makes you horny" He started to kiss her neck.

"Shut up" She slapped his arm. "Is something burning?" She asked. She had a stronger sense of smell since she was pregnant.

"You are cause you're hot" He smirked as he put his hand under her shirt.

"No. I'm serious. I smell something burning"

He stopped kissing her. "Oh shit!" He quickly got off of her since he forgot to turn the stove off. "Wow!" there was a small fire since the chicken caught on fire. He started to look around for something to put the fire out with.

Olivia got up calmly and walked over to her husband that was panicking. "Don't hurt yourself" She pushed him out of the way and got the fire extinguisher they kept in a cabinet. She calmly looked at the instructions and then sprayed the fire with it. "You're so useless" She rolled her eyes and put the fire extinguisher back.

Phoenix took a deep breath and just looked at her. "Wow. You're my hero"

Olivia shrugged "I think it's the maternal thing." She gave him a kiss "Get your boys together and make me a sandwich" She lightly padded his groin and walked away.

Phoenix just kept looking at her in amazement. He was more turned on now by what she did with the fire then anything else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max laid in bed upside down with his head hanging over the edge. He only had boxers on, a tank top and he was watching TV.

Casey was on top of him gently kissing his neck. She was completely naked and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Max kept playing with ponytail as she had fun kissing him since he was watching TV and not paying attention.

Max gently moved his hand on her back and made small circles on her soft skin. He slowly moved his hand to her butt and placed it there. "Mmmm" He breathed out. He was enjoying a sex scene that was on TV more then he was enjoying his girlfriend.

Casey smiled a little not even noticing what he was watching on TV since the volume was off "You like that?"

He kept his eyes on the TV with a smile "Oh yea baby"

Casey started to kiss his chest and then caught a glimpse of the sex scene. "Ewww" She stopped kissing him.

He looked over at her "Why did you stop?"

"Because you're not paying attention" She sat up on him.

"Oh baby I'm paying attention." He took his shirt off showing his chiseled abs. "C'mon keep going"

"No" She got off of him "If you weren't watching porn then I would"

"It's not porn" He sat up "Just a very open sex scene with no plot line" He smiled a little "C'mon I want to fuck"

Casey grabbed her bathrobe and pulled it on. "And I don't"

"C'mon Case, don't be like this," He pleaded. "Baby"

She left the room and slammed the door closed.

Max groaned and turned the TV off. He got off the bed since Phoenix told him he had to be comforting if he wanted to be a boyfriend. Now he was starting to like the idea of no strings attached. He went out of the room and went to the living room.

Casey was lying on the couch watching TV. More like commercials since it was late at night and nothing was on.

Max laid down by her and placed his hand on her waist "Come back to bed"

"No" She answered as she kept her eyes on the TV.

"Why not? C'mon I turned the TV off I swear" He gently kissed her neck "I just want to love you a little bit"

"Well I was trying to do the same but Mr. Edwards would rather watch porn" She rolled her eyes.

He untied her bathrobe and opened it. "I'm paying attention now. I'm really paying attention Casey Novak" he gently moved his hand to her breast.

Casey slapped his hand and moved it off "No"

He moved closer and put his leg around her. "Just a little bit."

"Stop it"

He started to kiss her neck and then her lips.

"Max stop" She ordered. He kept going. She pushed him off the couch.

"What the hell Casey!" He yelled obviously annoyed that she pushed him off.

Casey tied her robe again. "When I say stop you stop"

"Well sorry Hilary Clinton." He sat up "I missed the memo where I can't even kiss my girlfriend when I want"

"Girlfriend? Last time I checked boyfriends don't watch porn in front of their girlfriends" She got up and went into the bedroom.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not so perfect like your friends husband."

Casey came out of the room immediately "Phoenix and Olivia have nothing to do with this!"

He got off the ground "Yes it does. Every thing I do is compared to Phoenix. You tell Olivia what I do and she tells you Phoenix wouldn't do that, cause Phoenix is a perfect little angel."

"Don't make this about that. I don't compare you to Phoenix because I know you and him are nothing alike. Phoenix is romantic and the closest you could get to romantic is buying a flower and you don't even do that!"

"Oh so now you need flowers for you to know I love you?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt once in a while. You're so emotionless that I always have to say I love you first to actually hear it back."

"Well I'm sorry sweetheart but it's kind of hard to say that because you are so busy praising Phoenix. Why do I have to hear about what nice thing Phoenix did every single fucking day?"

"Maybe because the only thing running from your damn mouth is about sex. I really didn't care when we were just doing that but I'm your girlfriend! You should have a little more respect for me then just using me for sex!"

He got quiet since he knew he should have treated her better then he was now. He said nothing and walked past her. He went to their room and got dressed.

Casey said nothing as he walked out of the apartment. She went back to the bedroom to get dressed and go to bed. She really didn't care where he went since she was pissed with him.

Max came into the apartment half an hour later. He slowly walked into the bedroom where Casey was sleeping. He softly got on the bed by her.

Casey woke up and looked over her shoulder at him.

He pulled out a red rose from the back of his pocket and placed it by her. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek "I love you" he whispered.

Casey smiled a little and took the rose "I love you too" She turned around to face him and hugged him.

"I have to buy you flowers all the time now?" He asked with a small smile.

"No."

"Chocolates?"

She laughed a little "No. You're a sweet man" She placed her hand on the back of his neck and gave him a kiss. "Thank you"

"Better be thankful. I had to bribe the store to open up so I could buy you that flower" He laughed a little and placed a kiss on her neck. "I gave them enough money to buy you more then one flower."

Casey started to laugh, "You are so goofy"

"Yea, yea"

She let go of him and turned her back to him "Sleep time"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her. "Goodnight baby"

"Goodnight" She whispered as she placed her hand over his and fell asleep with a smile.


	2. You and Me

**Couple of months later…**

Casey came into the apartment hurriedly. Max was lying on the couch lazily watching TV. "Hey babe"

"What are you doing? Get dressed." She told him as she put her briefcase down.

He looked over at her weirdly "Yea. I'm dressed" he tugged on his baggy sweatpants. "What are you smoking?"

"No Max" She took his hand and sat him up. "My sister got engaged. We are going over to my parent's house for the dinner"

"Oh baby" he placed his hands on her thighs as she stood in between his legs. "I don't want to meet your family."

"You have to" She took his hand and pulled him off the couch. "You're my boyfriend. You're my date. You're going with me."

"Do I have to?" He took her face in his hands. "Don't make me go. Please?"

She gave him a kiss "You have to. Get dressed" she went to the bedroom to change her clothes.

Max turned the TV off. He groaned and went to the bedroom. "The last time I met a girl's parents was in high school prom night, I took their daughter's virginity that night. I'm bad luck"

Casey smiled a little and took her skirt off. "It's ok, you can't take my virginity."

He pulled his t-shirt off. "Can I make you revisit prom night tonight?"

Casey walked over to him "Lost it in college" She placed her hand on his tight stomach and gave him a kiss.

"Oh you were one of those. Too unique too lose it prom night like the rest of us." He rolled his eyes teasingly. He wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back. "You look cute tonight" He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you. Get dressed please? I don't want to be late" She walked over to the closet with him still holding her.

"Want to wear a new bra? I'll take this one off" He gently kissed her shoulder where her bra was.

"No. I'm fine with the one I have. Thanks" She gave him a small kiss. "Wear something nice"

"Do I have to wear a suit?" He asked with plead in his eyes that he didn't have to.

"No. Nice jeans and a nice dress shirt is fine"

"Whatever you want" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and started to look for something nice to wear like his girlfriend asked for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey that's not what the instructions say" Olivia shook her head at Phoenix as he tried to put up a baby crib.

"Olivia I can figure how to put this thing up. I don't need instructions" He rolled his eyes. He was lying on the floor on his back and was sweaty since Olivia was having cold flashes and kept turning the heat up.

"Ok. Fine" Olivia shrugged and looked at the instructions. "Honey would you just let me read them to you?"

"Olivia" He warned.

"Ok." She nodded and kept watching him on the floor. "Hey I know this is a bad time but can you turn the heat down? I'm having hot flashes now"

Phoenix let out a groan and got off the floor. He cursed as he turned the heat down.

"Aww why are you so mad?" She asked hearing his cursing under his breath that he was hoping she wouldn't hear. Of course she did.

"Because I'm sweating like a pig, there is something wrong with that crib and I have to talk to you about something" He sat down by her.

"What?" She asked as she took his hand.

He lay down and rested his face on her small baby bump. Olivia played with his hair like she always did since he had soft hair. "I have to go to California for the weekend"

Olivia instantly stopped running her fingers through his hair. "What?"

"Normally Max was the one going out of the state for these things but I have to now cause he doesn't work there anymore."

"Why do you have to go?"

"Sophie has some meeting there and Angela is going with her since Conrad is at his NBA conferences" He looked up at her "It's only for the weekend"

Olivia pouted a little not even realizing it "No. You can't leave me"

Phoenix pulled himself up to her face. "It's only two days honey. You will be fine" He held himself with his arms so he didn't lie down on her stomach.

"Yea but who is going to talk to me when I get home from work?"

"I'll call you every night from the hotel room, I promise" He gave her a small kiss.

"But who am I going to bother to make me food in the middle of the night?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess you will have to survive without sundaes for two days." He smiled a little at her.

"What if I go into labor?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes "Olivia you're only three months pregnant"

They heard a loud noise behind them. They both turned around and saw that the crib fell down.

Olivia tried to hold her laughter trying to resist asking him what she wanted to.

Phoenix shook his head "Where are the instructions?"

Olivia burst out laughing, "I thought I was going to die holding that in. So glad you asked"

Phoenix got off of her and took the paper from the bed.

"Honey get me something to eat before you do that," She pleaded.

Phoenix just looked at her since she bossed him around for these three months but he wasn't going to say anything. He turned around and went to the kitchen to get her something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max stood in the doorway completely lost as Casey hugged her father. He guessed she was a daddy's girl. He slowly came into the house as everyone greeted Casey. He felt completely left out. No one was paying attention to him. Not even Casey.

Casey finally hugged her big brother and then turned to her boyfriend "Guys this is Max, my boyfriend. Max this is my older brother Ryan"

Max shook hands with the man that looked extremely fit "Nice to meet you"

Ryan nodded a little at him and shook hands.

"My little sister Jill" Casey introduced.

Max shook hands with Jill who seemed like a young version of Casey. "Congrats on the engagement"

"Thanks" Jill nodded.

"These are my parents. Marta and Ray" Casey finally introduced.

Max gulped a little finding her father very intimidating. He was bigger then him and seemed very strict. He put his hand out. "Nice to meet you sir"

Ray glanced at him and then shook hands with him. A little too tightly for Max's comfort.

The family walked away from the hallway.

Max took Casey's jacket off for her. "You could have told me to be a little more fancy," he whispered.

"What? They are not fancy" Casey rolled her eyes as she opened the closet by the door.

"Your dad tried to hurt me," he whispered. "My hand is still trying to get the blood back"

Casey let out a small chuckle since Max could make her laugh without even trying. "He was in the military. My brother is in the army also"

"Oh great, I'm going to get killed by a bunch of jarheads. Thanks Case"

Casey rolled her eyes and took his arm. "You'll be fine"

"Daddy's girl" Max whispered teasingly.

Casey smirked and nudged him.

They went to the dining room and sat down at the table that was set up. There were a couple more people there that Casey didn't recognize. She guessed it was from Jill's fiancé's side.

"Max this is Jill's fiancé, Adrian. Adrian this is my boyfriend Max" Casey introduced.

Max shook hands with him. Adrian seemed to be very serious and dressed in a suit.

Max and Casey sat down by each other. Casey started talking to her mother and Max just sat there quietly. He took Casey's hand under the table to get her attention but she didn't turn around. She just held his hand as she talked to them.

Ryan looked at Max "Max right?"

Max quickly looked up. "Yea."

"What job do you have?"

Max gulped and suddenly became nervous since he didn't have a job. He inherited all the money from his parents when they died that he wasn't really worried about money. "I don't right now"

Ray looked over at Max hearing the conversation "You don't have a job?"

Casey looked away from her conversation from her mother hearing her father and brother starting to put pressure on her boyfriend.

Max smiled a little "Not right now sir"

"Is your family rich or something?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"Guys stop" Casey quickly objected knowing Max was in foster care until he was eighteen.

Max shook his head "I don't have any family"

"So you don't have a job, you don't have family, did you sleep on someone's couch your whole life?" Ryan asked with a smirk. "I mean you're a grown man, you should have some money. Does Casey wear the pants in the relationship?"

"Ryan" Casey warned.

Max shook his head "It's fine Casey. Your brother is just upset he can't keep you his baby sister his whole life"

Ryan's smile went away. "What was that?"

Max shook his head. "So Ryan what's the army like?"

"Why don't we step outside and I'll show you" Ryan glared at him angrily.

"Gladly" Max shrugged a little.

"Stop" Casey whispered to Max "Knock it off"

Max got quiet and took a sip of his water.

"Ryan can I see you in the kitchen please?" Casey glared at her big brother. Ryan got up and went to the kitchen. Casey got up and left the table.

Ray kept staring at Max. Max ignored the stare and sat quietly at the table. He didn't care that they made fun of him for not having a job or not having a family but he refused to let them think he was using Casey. He was good to her and he knew it.

Casey paced around the kitchen with her arms crossed on her chest. "How can you humiliate him like that?"

"Oh please Casey, the guy is an asshole." Ryan crossed his arms on his chest as he leaned on the counter top.

"You don't even know him Ryan" Casey slapped him on the chest. "You don't talk to my boyfriend that way."

"He doesn't even have a job"

"That's none of your business."

"I bet he killed his whole family, that's why he is homeless" Ryan let out a small chuckle.

"You're an asshole" Casey shook her head at him. "His parents died in a car crash when he was a baby."

"So now I have to show him sympathy because of that? Even if he is using you?"

"He is not using me," She whispered angrily.

"Open your eyes baby sister, he doesn't have a job, you're a lawyer. He doesn't have anything and you have everything. He is using you"

"Go to hell" Casey took a deep breath and walked away from him. She went back to the table where now her father was comparing Adrian to Max. Max sat there quietly and kept taking the hits as they came at him.

"Adrian you're a stock broker right?" Ray asked. Adrian nodded. "This one doesn't even have a job." He pointed to Max obviously having a little too much to drink.

"Mom" Casey shook her head "Tell him to stop. Please. He is drunk"

"It's fine Casey" Max shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I was just leaving" He stood up from the table. "Thank you the dinner ma'm" He nodded a little at Casey's mother. "All of you. I'm glad you could find amusement in me."

"Honey" Casey grabbed his hand.

"I'll see you at home" Max nodded at her a little. "Enjoy family time babe" He left the dining room and got his jacket from the closet.

Casey quickly went to the front door. "Max I'm so sorry"

Max smiled a little and pulled his jacket on. "It's not your fault." He took the car keys out and tossed it to her.

"Honey I'm so sorry. I didn't think they would treat you this way. "

"I'm not mad at you" he gave her a kiss. "I'm not mad at them either. I don't have a job. I don't have a family. That's me. I never had a family and that won't change. If they don't like that, I really don't care." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Bye" He left the house and closed the door behind him.

He got a cab and headed home glad he didn't have to stay there any longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia ate her popcorn as she watched a scary movie. She got a craving for scary movies since she got pregnant. She was holding Phoenix's hand and he already fell asleep.

She let out a scream at a scary part.

Phoenix quickly jumped from his sleep "What happened?"

Olivia looked over at him "Nothing. Just a scary moment"

"Christ Olivia" he flopped back down. "You scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry honey" She stroked his hair. "I woke you up?"

"Yes" he took a deep breath. "Stop watching scary movies. You don't even like them"

"I do now. Our baby will be a fighter" She rubbed her stomach like she always did.

"Fighter from monsters?" Phoenix smiled a little.

"Shut up. Go get me some food"

"I don't think we have anymore," He mumbled sleepily. "You ate it all"

Olivia looked over at him as tears filled her eyes "I didn't eat all the food" She let out a sob. "I'm not fat"

Phoenix quickly sat up realizing he said the wrong thing to a very emotional Olivia since she was having mood swings all day. "No honey, I was just kidding." He gently took her in a hug.

"I'm eating for two over here." She used his t-shirt to wipe her eyes. "It's not my fault I'm always hungry"

"I know baby" He kissed her head "You want me to get you some food? I'll get you lots of food."

"There isn't any. Fat Olivia ate it all" She mocked as cried on his shoulder.

"Oh honey" He let her go and gently wiped her eyes. "You're not fat. I'm fatter then you." He smiled a little "Am I fat?"

She punched him in the stomach but stopped crying after she hit pure muscle. Sometimes she couldn't even hurt him when they play fought because he had such a rock hard body. "Guess not"

"Aww ok" He gave her a gentle kiss again. "What do you want to eat?"

"More popcorn" She pointed to her bowl that was half finished. "And some candy"

He got off the bed and went to get her popcorn and candy. He came back in.

"Milk. I forgot," She pleaded. "Leave the candy and popcorn here but get me some milk."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and left her the food. He got her the milk and then came back. He sat down by her and shook his head as she re-winded the movie to the part she missed. "Can I sleep now?"

"No" Olivia took the milk from him and sipped it. "I want you to protect me from the monster" She put the milk on the nightstand.

"C'mon Olivia, I'm tired." He pleaded. "I have been doing stuff all day today."

"Fine. Let the monster eat me, I don't care" Olivia shrugged and started to eat her popcorn. "I'm just going to sit here with my delicious popcorn. It's yummy in your tummy Phoenix"

He smirked a little and pressed his lips to hers. He knew she was easily aroused when she was pregnant. He stuck his tongue inside and stole some of the popcorn in her mouth. He felt Olivia hit him in the back for stealing her popcorn. He just chuckled a little and moved on top of her.

The popcorn fell off of Olivia's lap and spilled onto the floor. Neither one caring at that moment, about the mess.

Olivia gently broke the kiss "Now I have to rewind the movie again because of you"

"Shut up" He started to untie her sweats she had on. "Only I get to eat Olivia, no monster"

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty baby" She teased with a smirk just to see him get embarrassed.

He blushed a little and then gently glazed his fingers over her stomach and then her middle. Olivia picked up her hips from the bed so he could pull the sweats off.

He pulled them down to her ankles and slowly took them off along with her panties.

Olivia grabbed his t-shirt and gently slid it up. She purposefully touched his body as she pulled it off of him. Then with loving care glided her hands down to his chest tracing the scars on his chest. She knew all of them without even looking. She spent half of her nights tracing the scars as he slept.

Phoenix gently pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. He roamed his fingers over the back of her bra gently. He softly kissed her shoulders until she said it was ok to undress her completely. He felt her hand hold the back of his neck as he kissed the body he knew so well. The body that was raped and brutalized but he loved every inch of it without a doubt.

Olivia gently slid his sweats off as much as she could from her position. Phoenix took them off completely and then took off his boxer briefs.

He started to kiss her legs as he took his time coming up to her completely. He wanted her to know how beautiful she was. He enjoyed every part of her body and he was going to show her that.

Olivia closed her eyes and bit her lip enjoying his soft kisses. Her eyes flew open feeling his tongue inside of her. She heard him chuckle and gently provoke her with his tongue softly moving. She jumped a little and started to breath harder getting extremely aroused.

Phoenix twisted his tongue in all the right ways just to hear that small moan from her lips that had the death of him. He gently licked her as she became wet. He still needed to hear the moan she let out every time after saying his name just for pure ecstasy.

Olivia gripped the headboard above her not being able to keep herself together for him. His tongue was warm and knew exactly where her hot spots where. Somehow his hands always ended up on the spot that made her feel like a real woman.

Phoenix kept his hands on her thighs that were tight with her muscles screaming for this little tease fest to end. He wasn't done yet. He put her legs over his shoulders and softly started to suck on her clit.

Olivia clenched her teeth feeling what he was doing to her. It was driving her insane that he felt like pushing all of the right buttons tonight. She just wanted her husband inside of her. But she wasn't complaining. She loved everything he did to her to the last touch. He was her drug she couldn't get enough of after one dose.

Phoenix softly placed his hand on her heart "Calm down" He whispered softly.

Olivia tried to calm her breathing down but she couldn't cause now he was licking her again as she became wet from her approaching climax. She gripped his hair softly and began to run her fingers through it "Oh God. Jesus Christ"

He let out another laugh as he pushed his tongue inside again.

"Phoenix" She gripped the bed sheet in her fist being annoyed in a good way that he still didn't push inside with his erection. She let out a small, silent moan that signaled her readiness was overdone.

He pulled himself up to her and began kissing her neck. He met his eyes with hers looking for approval. She softly nodded as she looked up at her husband. He gently pushed inside of her and kept still for her to enjoy his firmness for a second or two.

Olivia did just that. She smiled a little feeling her husband. She felt safe with him. When they made love it was only them in her world. None of the bad stuff she saw everyday. It was only his blue eyes looking down at her in the most loving way anybody has ever done.

Only he knew that when she came she was sometimes silent about it. She kept it to herself like something she wasn't ever going to let go but in the end did to him. Only he knew she liked to make him smile during sex because she felt safe when he smiled at her.

Only she knew that he was still apprehensive about making love to her. He was still scared to do something that reminded her of her rape so he was always as gentle as he could be. He was quiet when they made love unless she asked him to guide her through it then he did. But he liked to keep quiet so they could get lost in their own world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey slowly walked into the apartment and softy closed the door behind her. The TV was turned off in the living room and it was completely silent in the apartment for a change.

She went to her bedroom and opened the door slowly. Max was already in bed sleeping. She quietly took her dress off she wore to the engagement party that went horribly wrong. Casey sat down on the edge of the bed hating that her family embarrassed the hell out of her boyfriend.

She took her heels off and tossed them to the side as she let out a deep breath wishing she could change everything that happened.

"Hey"

She quickly turned around hearing Max was awake "Did I wake you up?"

"No. I wasn't sleeping," He answered. "What's the point of sleeping so early right? I have no job"

"Honey I'm so sorry. They are mean people I know" She got up and went to sit next to him. She took his hand in hers. "I feel horrible for dragging you along. You didn't want to come and you did for me and then you get treated like that. I feel so bad"

"It's not your fault" He took her hand and pulled her down to lie down next to him. "You're going to freeze in only bra and panties" he covered her with the blanket and held her close.

"I don't care anymore. You were supposed to meet them tonight and you acted like a complete gentlemen and then they ruin everything. I hate them"

"Honey" he wiped her tear away. "You don't hate them. They are your family. They love you. They are just trying to protect you from some good for nothing, asshole, jobless, who never had a family in his life, lazy guy. They should watch out for you."

"They don't even know you," She whispered as she wiped her tear away again. "You are none of those things. I don't want them to hate you"

"Well they do," he whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm never going to be good enough for you. For some reason I really don't care if I'm below your family's standards. I don't care if they want you to date someone from a good family and someone with deep pockets. As long as you date me I really don't care what they think of me."

She nodded. She cared what her family thought of her boyfriend but she didn't want to tell him that. He was good enough for her that's all that mattered.

"Casey I don't have a lot of money and I don't know anything about the people that made me but I love you, that counts right?"

Casey nodded and hugged him "Of course it does baby. I don't care about anything as long as you love me and you're good to me, which you are."

Max hugged her back and held her. He was relived that she actually didn't care about his history with women or his forwardness to them. He was loyal to this woman and he liked that feeling of being committed to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix lay in bed just staring at the ceiling. He only had sweats on under the bed sheets and was shirtless. Olivia was in her pajama pants and a t-shirt and she was cuddled close to her husband.

Phoenix hit the alarm before it went off at exactly five in the morning. He didn't sleep all night and let Olivia cuddle with him since she liked to sleep close to him and he liked to have room.

He gently untangled Olivia's arms from his body and got out of bed to get ready for his trip. He got some clothes and went to take a shower.

Olivia turned around to hug him again but he wasn't there anymore. She started to wake up and opened her eyes "Phoenix?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Phoenix walked back into the room completely naked since he thought Olivia was asleep and he forgot his razor so he could shave. He stopped seeing her just looking at him. "Sorry" he covered himself with his hands so he didn't keep on flashing his wife early in the morning.

Olivia smiled a little "It's ok. Come here"

"I have to shower"

Olivia moved over and lifted the bed sheet up "Please?"

He got under the bed sheet completely naked. "What?"

"Hug and kiss" She ordered.

He hugged her from the back and gave her kiss on the cheek. "That's it?"

"I have to hug and kiss you silly," She teased. She was just looking for a reason to keep feeling safe in his strong arms and she knew it. She turned around and hugged him. She gave him a gentle kiss on his soft lips. "I want to thank you for last night. It was amazing," She whispered.

Phoenix smiled a little and placed his hand on her waist. "It was my pleasure."

"You have to go?" She asked as she moved her hand down to his butt that she loved "Your booty is cold"

He let out a chuckle "My booty?"

"Yes" She gave him a kiss. "When is your flight?"

"Eight. I have to be at Sophie's around six thirty. Want to join me in my shower?"

"No" She shook her head. "I have the day off, I'll make you breakfast and go back to bed when you leave."

"Aww you'll make me breakfast? Should I get ready for cereal?"

"Very funny" She gripped his butt playfully. "Go shower your sexy, cold booty"

"Ok" He gave her a kiss and got out of bed. He grabbed his razor from his already packed bag.

"Mmm I like naked Phoenix" Olivia smiled as she watched him.

"Shut up. I feel like I'm violating you by just…hanging out" He motioned to his penis.

Olivia started laughing and buried her face in the pillow trying to control her laughter from her husband's weirdness.

Phoenix slapped her butt and then went back to the bathroom to shower.

Olivia got out of bed and pulled on a hoodie. She went to the kitchen and started to look for some food to make him that was healthy since he ate that way. She kept looking at the cereal being tempted just to give him that for breakfast but she wanted to make him a nice breakfast like he always did for her.

She found oatmeal and then put it back since she didn't want oatmeal even if he would talk about how healthy it was. She was a girl who loved her junk food and chocolate.

Phoenix came out of their room dressed in a nice suit. "Where's my breakfast?"

"I can't make breakfast" She whined. "I don't want oatmeal and you don't want cereal. I suck at being a wife"

Phoenix smiled and put his blazer over a chair "You're an amazing wife" He opened the fridge and took milk out. "I'll have cereal it's no big deal"

Olivia gently touched her stomach "What if I can't even make breakfast for our child?"

Phoenix walked over to her "Then I shall get a new wife" He teased. Olivia started getting teary eyed. "I'm kidding," He quickly told her. "C'mon you're going to make an amazing mother. Your fun, caring, easy to talk to when you don't have your gun on you."

Olivia smirked a little and wiped her eyes. "Sit down I'll get you cereal"

"That's my girl" He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He sat down at the table "You eating with me?"

"No. I realized that if I eat I won't be sleepy anymore and I won't sleep after you leave" She started to look for cereal "That whole grain one right?"

"Yea" he nodded. "Please no marshmallows that you like."

"That was Lucky Charms and I ate it because it was Saint Patrick's Day so I had to eat something Irish cause I couldn't drink green beer that day" She defended.

"Whatever you say. What's your excuse for eating Coco Puffs?" He asked with a smile.

She thought for a second as she poured his cereal for him. "That was your fault. You didn't buy me chocolates at all so I needed my chocolate fix for the week."

"Ok, ok."

Olivia put the cereal in front of him "Want anything else?"

"No. Sit here with me though"

Olivia sat down by him and traced his belt "I like it when you wear a suit. You look handsome in it."

"Thanks" He ate his cereal "Hey I know you wanted to find out the gender of the baby now that you're in your third month but can we wait till I come back?"

"Of course" She gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'm glad you want to be part of this"

"Well I am your husband and that is my baby. I think being part of it is an understatement" He smiled a little and finished his breakfast. "Ok I should go"

"Aww boo" She whined. "Want something else to eat?"

He gave her a kiss "You but you wont let me"

"Are you sure about that?" She smiled at him "You can eat me on this table sexy cutie"

"That is so unhygienic and so gross at five in the morning" He kissed her again and then her stomach.

"Oh god here we go with my health lecture of the day"

"Aww c'mon" He got off the chair and took her hand. "I won't be here to watch what you eat, you can go crazy with chips and chocolate"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm going to miss you"

He wrapped his arms around her waist "I going to miss you also but I'll be back before you know it"

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek "I love you"

"You too" He gave her a kiss and then went to get his bag. He put the bag over his shoulder and grabbed his blazer "I'll call you before my plane leaves ok?"

"Text me while you wait ok?" She gave him another kiss and fixed his tie.

"I promise" he gave her a kiss and then kissed her stomach. "Bye"

"Bye" Olivia waved. He left the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Olivia cleaned the dishes from breakfast and then went back to bed. She wrapped her blanket around her and tried to sleep being very sad without her husband holding her.


	3. Hardest part is losing you

Olivia's eyes flew open to her cell phone ringing. She was wrapped up in her blanket since she liked to do that when she was sad. She looked up at her clock. 9:58

She grabbed her cell phone and answered it sleepily "Yea?"

"Is this Olivia Benson?"

She rubbed her eyes at the deep voice. "Yes. Who is this?"

"Conrad Fisher"

She sat up a little wondering why he would call "Hi. How did you get my number?"

"Phoenix gave it to me in case of emergencies…um…have you watched the news this morning?"

"No" Olivia answered as she grabbed the remote on Phoenix's nightstand and turned on the TV. She flipped the channels and found breaking news almost on each. "Oh my god" she whispered looking at what happened.

"Do you know what flight they were on?" Conrad asked this time in a softer voice.

"No" She answered still not peeling her eyes off the TV. She looked at the video images of a plane on fire and then the headline under read 'From NY to California plane crashed.'

"Um…if you hear anything call me ok?"

"Of course" Olivia answered as she pushed the blanket off of her. Both hung up the phone. Olivia got out of bed and put clothes on. She kept watching the TV as she grabbed her phone to call Elliot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:00 AM**

Phoenix rubbed his eyes being sleepy. He rested his head back being in first class. Angela was close by swinging her small legs back and forth on the seat that was too big for her small body.

"Phoenix" She whispered over to whom she considered her best friend.

Phoenix opened his eyes and looked over at her "Angela" he whispered back.

She unbuckled her seat belt and walked over to him "When can we get off of here?"

Phoenix looked at the screen by his seat. They were over Michigan. "Couple of more hours honey"

She nodded and sat down on his lap. "Hey Phoenix?"

"Yea Angela?" He asked as he held her on his lap.

"Olivia is pregnant with a baby right?"

"Yea" He answered with a smile.

"You wont leave me when the baby get here right?"

Before he could answer they were suddenly jolted by a sudden turbulence. Phoenix held on to Angela so she didn't slip off his lap and fall. "You ok?" He asked the little girl.

"Yea" She nodded and hugged him around the neck.

He unbuckled his seat and carried her to her own seat "Sit here ok? Don't unbuckle the seatbelt" He put her down and put the belt on her.

The plane again jolted. Phoenix slipped and fell on the ground. His body slid down the aisle as the front of the plane suddenly fell. He slammed his feet into a seat ahead of him and stopped himself. He was in the Air Force. This kind of jolt wasn't regular turbulence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot watched Olivia pace around the living room. The news was on. The plane landed into Lake Michigan. Some parts were under water and some were on fire.

"Olivia it might not be his plane" He tried to assure her. "A lot of planes left from New York to California"

"I don't even know his flight number. Which airport he went from. He didn't tell me anything" She tried not to cry but the tears in her eyes were overwhelming.

Elliot got up and took her hand. "Sit down" He gently let her sit on the couch. "This stress isn't good for the baby"

Olivia buried her face in her hands. "Oh god. What if it was his plane?"

Elliot gently took her into a hug and held her. He wasn't sure Olivia could handle never seeing her husband again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9: 25 AM**

"Phoenix!" Angela yelled as the their plane fell with great amount of speed.

The force easily lifted Phoenix's body and slammed him down since he wasn't buckled. He let out a groan and let go of what he was holding. He covered his head and let himself slide down the aisles. His feet hit something. He looked up and it was the pilot's door.

The door jolted open because of the pressure loss in the airplane. Phoenix held his breath like he was thought in the Air Force. His body fell into the cockpit but one of the pilots grabbed him.

"You ok?"

Phoenix quickly nodded. "I was in the air force. What happened?"

"Both of the engines blew up." The pilot answered and threw him a mask. "Were losing pressure. Put that on"

Phoenix put it over his face and then got up to his feet. "Where are we?"

"Twenty miles from Lake Michigan. We can't hit the water. Too far. We're falling too fast"

"I was the lieutenant in the Air Force. I can make that run" Phoenix assured him.

"I can't let you do that-"

"Do you want make all of those people die!" He yelled. The pilot just looked at him and then got out of the seat. Phoenix quickly got in and looked at the map. "Shit. Shit. Shit" He mumbled to himself as he pulled the shift to the side to redirect the plane.

In a matter of seconds they were heading into a body of water. Phoenix shook his head and got on the floor. He pulled the pilot down with him and both covered their heads from the pressure of water that was going to break the window.

"If you survive tell my wife I love her" Phoenix told the stranger. "Phoenix Neal"

The man nodded. "Same here. Caleb Lewis"

Both of their bodies slammed into a wall as the plane hit the water with great force.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Casey just stared at Olivia blankly watching the news. She wasn't even crying she was just simply numb and depressed.

"Honey you want to eat something?" Casey asked.

She shook her head "Not hungry."

Max was sitting in the kitchen also looking depressed. Phoenix was his best friend since childhood. "I would tell you to get drunk but you're pregnant" He rested his head on the table.

Casey went over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders "You ok?" She whispered knowing he was taking this hard also.

He just shrugged "Preparing the eulogy in my mind. He isn't going to make it"

"Don't say that!" Olivia yelled angrily.

Max got off his seat. "Olivia you're just hurting the baby by holding onto hope. Accept it and move on"

Olivia quickly got off the couch. "Shut the hell up Max!"

"This what Phoenix does! He leaves! He always leaves! He did that when he joined the Air Force! But this time he isn't coming back!" Max yelled back. He wasn't trying to make Olivia upset. He wanted to yell this is Phoenix but he was so upset and scared he was just yelling it out.

Olivia slapped him across the face and pushed him on the chest "Get out of my house! Get out!"

Elliot quickly held Olivia back and Casey pulled Max back. "C'mon" She whispered to her boyfriend. "Leave her alone" She led him into the kitchen knowing he was taking this just as hard as Olivia was. He was used to losing people and never having anyone. Phoenix was the longest family he had and he wasn't even family. Casey just hugged him and held him to calm him down.

Olivia slowly started to cry and hugged Elliot. Elliot held her and tried to calm her down. "Ssshhh" he whispered as he stroked the back of her hair. "It's ok."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix took another gasp of air and went under water to find Angela and Sophie. His vision was blurry but he could still see some things from small lights.

He felt Angela's small body still in her seat and not moving. He felt where the seat buckle was and quickly unbuckled it. He pulled her into his arms and swam up to the roof of the plane where there was small space of air.

He held her and up and saw she wasn't breathing "C'mon baby" He felt where her small chest was and gently pressed on it. He did CPR as best as he could with how he was holding her.

She started coughing and coughed out water "Phoenix" She whispered.

"It's ok honey" He assured her. "You're ok" He swam over to a pole by one of the doors. "Hold on to this ok?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around it. Phoenix took another breath and went under water to find Sophie.

He swam over to where her seat was and quickly found her. She wasn't moving either. He tried to unbuckle her belt but it was stuck. He ran out of breath and went up to get air.

He looked around and Angela wasn't there anymore "Angela!"

He spotted two divers by the door. They were dressed in Coast guard uniforms. One had Angela in his arms. They looked over at Phoenix "C'mon"

"I can't" He shook his head. "One more down there" He took his breath before they could say anything and went to get Sophie.

He yanked the seat belt off and pulled her up. He swam up with her and went over to the coast guards. One took her and put an oxygen mask over her face and swam out of the plane and went up. "We'll be back. We don't have enough oxygen ok?" One told him.

Phoenix just nodded. The coast guard but a mask over Angela's face and went out with her.

Phoenix held himself up by the roof. The plane shifted and went deeper into the water. "Oh god" he started to breath harder starting to panic. Not for him but for Olivia. He knew Olivia would never want to raise a child on her own unless she had to. He didn't want to give her that chance.

He swam over to the doors and felt the water slowly go up to his neck. He pulled his phone out that was waterproof. Olivia always teased him and asked why he needed that kind of phone. He quickly dialed Olivia's cell phone in case he didn't make it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's whole apartment was quiet. Everybody was silent and just listened to the news reporter.

Max was in the kitchen with his face on the table "I'm sorry Olivia" He spoke up into the silent apartment.

Olivia just nodded from the couch. "Forget it"

All of them jumped to the phone ringing. Olivia grabbed her cell phone and answered without even looking at who it was. "Hello"

"Hey baby"

"Oh god Phoenix" She buried her head in her hands "Are you ok?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water came up to his chin. He let tears fall down his cheek knowing he wasn't going to make it "I love you baby. I love you so much"

"Baby please tell me you're ok" She pleaded. He could hear her start to cry.

"Tell my brothers and sisters I love them. My parents too." He felt his ankle get stuck in between something. He tried not to scream so she wouldn't hear him. He wasn't going to tell her he was going to die. He was trying to ignore her question as much as possible.

"I love you too," She whispered softly. "Please don't leave me"

He tried to pull his ankle out but it was smashed in between something. "You tell my baby that their daddy died a hero ok?" He wiped his tears away feeling bad he told her to wait for him to find out the gender of their child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was crying too much to even say full sentences "Yea"

"It's ok Olivia. It's ok. The hardest part of this is leaving you ok? I'm not in pain" He assured her. "Let me talk to Max"

Olivia handed the phone to Max and hugged Elliot and started to cry in his chest.

Max took the phone and got up. "Hey man" He went to the kitchen.

"Hey boy" Phoenix teased. "I don't have a lot of time. You take care of my baby ok?"

Max wiped his eyes and stared at the ground "I will."

"Make sure Olivia doesn't lose it ok? I'm scared for her Max" He started to cough as the water reached his mouth "Let me talk to her"

Max handed the phone to Olivia and slid down a wall as he began to cry. Casey quickly got up and kneeled down by him. She held him and stroked his hair as he cried on her shoulder.

"Hi baby" Olivia whispered as she kept wiping her eyes.

"I love you and always will" He managed out through the water. He tugged on his leg again but couldn't pull it out.

"I love you so much. I've always loved you."

"I have to go Olivia," He whispered. He didn't want her to hear him die. "Bye"

"No Phoenix. Please no" She begged. He hung up the phone before he started to choke on the water.


	4. Together

Olivia stared at the ceiling of the hospital. The last time she talked to Phoenix was yesterday afternoon. She was getting a sonogram to find out the gender of the baby. She knew Phoenix would have wanted that.

Casey was standing by her bed and Max was sitting in the doctor's chair as they waited for the doctor to come in. Elliot would have come also but he went to work to finish Olivia's paperwork so she wouldn't have to come in to work this morning.

Max started to spin in the doctor's chair being bored he was waiting.

"Max you're making me nauseas stop" Olivia ordered.

He stopped and just stared at the ceiling. "How long does this take?"

"As long it has to," Casey answered. "Stop talking and annoying Olivia."

Max shrugged and got quiet again. He wanted to respect Phoenix's wishes to be there for Olivia but he didn't know anything about this. Phoenix practically read everything there was to read about babies because he so nervous about being a father. Max always read Sports Illustrated while Phoenix read a parenting magazine.

The doctor came in and closed the door behind him "Hi Olivia"

"Hi" Olivia nodded a little.

The doctor looked at Max sitting in his chair. Max quickly got off the chair "Sorry"

The doctor took the chair and sat down by Olivia "Your husband's at work?"

"Let's just find out the gender" Max quickly spoke up so Olivia wouldn't have to answer.

The doctor nodded and brought over the ultrasound machine.

"I heard Tom Cruise got one of these in his house." Max smiled a little to make Olivia more comfortable that Phoenix wasn't there with her.

Olivia smirked a little since she found Max's humor stupid but somehow he always made Casey laugh hysterically.

"Lift your shirt up" The doctor instructed.

"Are you legally able to tell a patient that?" He asked.

"Max" Casey warned trying to hide her smile.

The doctor put gel on her stomach. He put the ultrasound transducer across her belly. He examined the images on the screen "Congratulations. "

"Boy or girl?" Olivia asked.

Max moved over to Casey "Do you see anything or am I just blind? I just see a bunch of white and black spots," he whispered.

Casey smirked "I'll show you later" She whispered back.

The doctor kept examining the images.

Olivia just looked at him "Is everything ok?"

He nodded. "Two fetuses. Meaning twins"

"Twins?" Olivia asked with a grin. "Boys or girls?"

"Girls" The doctor answered with a smile. "Congratulations. Want a picture?"

"Yes" Max quickly answered since he wanted Casey to show him where the babies were. "Two please"

The doctor nodded and printed out two pictures of the babies. He handed one to Olivia and one to Max who seemed to be examining the picture with confusion. The doctor left the room.

Olivia just looked at the picture as tears filled her eyes. She wanted to hug and kiss her husband right now.

Casey gave her a hug "Congrats"

"Thanks" She whispered. She spotted Max scratching his head and examining the picture. "Max you see them?"

"Yea" He nodded "Beautiful"

Olivia wiped her stomach and got up "I'm going to the bathroom." She went to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

Max quickly looked over at Casey "Where are they?"

"You just said you saw them"

"I lied. I didn't want her to know I couldn't find her kids. She's emotional as it is"

Casey smirked and walked over to him. "One there." She pointed to the picture. "One there"

Olivia came out of the bathroom and got her jacket. "Lets go"

Both Casey and Max looked up from the picture and saw her eyes were red like she was crying in the bathroom. Neither said anything and followed her out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max just laid in bed with the bed sheet up to his waist. Casey was half asleep with only his shirt on her. He gently turned to the side and touched her shoulder "Casey?" He whispered.

"What?" She mumbled sleepily.

He moved her hair behind her ear "Want to go for round two?"

"No" She answered.

Max rolled his eyes and moved away "That's fine cause you're not my type of bitch anyway"

Casey opened her eyes and turned to look at him "What did you just say?"

He smiled a little and shrugged "I called you a bitch"

She shook her head and lay down again. She knew he was trying to get her mad so she would hit him cause he always took advantage of that contact to kiss her. "When you show me something real then I might give you round two"

"Oh that's so mean" He let out a small laugh. "Come here I'll show you something real" He moved on top of her and wrapped the blanket around them.

"Did you know that the guy I lost my virginity too was the all-star swimmer in college?" She asked with a smirk just to tease him.

Max thought about it for a second "Well I'm not an all-star swimmer but I will show you the breast stroke" He covered both of their heads with the blanket.

Casey burst out laughing as they started to fool around under the blanket. They heard Max's phone start to ring. He uncovered his head and reached for his nightstand.

"Oh c'mon you suck" Casey whined as he kept lying on top of her.

"Shut up or I'll make you suck" He winked at her. She automatically slapped his back. He flipped his phone open and answered it "Yea?"

"Max?" A woman's voice asked.

He got off of Casey and sat up on the bed "Yea. Who's this?"

"Bethany"

"Um…" Max gulped not remembering the girl. He slept with too many to remember all of them.

"Bethany Henderson. From Chicago"

"Oh" He looked over at Casey who was just looking at him "What's up?"

"I still work in the hospital in Chicago and we just got a patient in surgery. Do you still talk to your friend Phoenix Neal?"

Max quickly grabbed his boxers from the floor. "Yea. Why?"

"Well I remembered him from that double date a few years ago. I saw his name and then him and thought you might want to know he is in our ER."

Max quickly pulled his boxers on and got out of bed "He's alive?"

Casey raised an eyebrow totally confused what was going on. "Max-" he waved his hand to shush her.

"Well he is in surgery right now but I can call you when they finish with him"

"Yes. Call me" Max opened his drawer and started to look through it "Thank you Bethany. You were always my favorite baby" He hung up the phone and kept digging.

"Honey what are you looking for?" Casey asked watching him.

He pulled out a credit card "I'm going to Chicago" He grabbed his jeans and a sweater. He quickly pulled them on. "My ex just called and said that Phoenix is in surgery. She's a nurse." He grabbed his car keys. "Bye" He gave her a kiss and rushed out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two days later….**

Olivia sat in the airport waiting for the flight from Chicago to arrive. Phoenix was alive but had some internal bleeding.

Elliot sat down by her "You ok?"

"Fine…just…hope he is ok" She answered with a shrug. "He asked me to wait for him to find out the gender of the baby and I didn't"

"Olivia" Elliot put his arm around her "He wont care about that. I'm pretty sure he will just be glad to see you again"

Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes "I know I'm just emotional when I'm pregnant."

Casey came over to them "Their plane landed."

Olivia nodded and watched the gates. "Why does it take forever to get out of a plane?"

"I bet Phoenix is beating Max up cause he said something stupid" Casey teased with a smile.

They waited for a couple of more minutes.

They suddenly heard Max's laugh and Phoenix yell at him.

"You are such a fucking dickhead. Shut the fuck up already"

Max came out first and waved at the two detectives and quickly ran over to Casey for a hug. He lifted her up a little and kissed her.

Elliot and Olivia ignored the two younger adults knowing they could make out for two hours with each other and not get bored with it.

Phoenix finally came out with crutches and his ankle in a cast.

Olivia just stood there looking at him. She wanted to cry but tried not to.

Phoenix came over to her and smiled a little "Hey you" He whispered.

Olivia practically knocked him down how fast she hugged him. She just started to cry and held him.

"It's ok baby," he whispered. "I'm here"

"I missed you so much" She kept crying on his shoulder and just stroked the back of his hair. "Your alive"

"Well he wont be if we don't go home" Max spoke up. "He hasn't eaten anything in two days"

Olivia just looked up at her husband "What? Why?"

"I wasn't hungry," he answered with a shrug. "C'mon lets go" He took his crutches again.

Elliot held out his hand "I'm glad your back" Phoenix smiled a little and looked at him "I'm serious"

Phoenix smiled and shook his hand "Thanks man"

Olivia held him by his waist "Need help?"

"No, I'm fine" He answered as he started to walk with them with his crutches.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat in bed just watching him watch her. "You want something to eat?"

He took her hand and placed it on his chest "I just want you." Olivia rested her head on his chest and hugged him around the stomach "Not so tight. Still hurts"

Olivia quickly loosened her hug "Sorry. Hey Phoenix?"

"Yea babe?"

"I found out the gender"

He smiled a little "Yea? What?"

She opened her drawer and pulled the picture out from the ultrasound. She showed him the picture "Little girl right there"

"Aww" He smiled "We're having a girl?"

"Not done yet" She pointed on the other side "And one more little girl"

Phoenix's mouth dropped "Twins?"

"Yea" She answered with a nod. "We're having twins girls"

"Oh my god" He grabbed her shirt and pulled her down to hug her "Am I a man or what?" He gave her a kiss and took the picture. "Show me again"

Olivia grinned seeing he was excited about it. "Right there" She pointed out the two fetuses with two fingers.

He placed his hand on her stomach. "They are in you…oh my god"

She placed her hand over his. "Yea."

"My family is coming over right?"

"Yea. They are coming over tonight." She answered as she gave him a kiss. "They are excited to see you"

"Yea I know. Can I take a nap before they get here cause I know they are all going to hug me and I'm really tired"

"Yea of course" She put the blanket over him. He was much skinner then the last time she saw him. "Honey when was the last time you ate?"

"Um…" He thought about it "When I ate with you that morning. The cereal"

Olivia just looked at him in disbelief "That was Saturday morning, its Tuesday now."

"I know"

"You have to eat. You just had surgery." She stroked his hair on the side. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I just…I can't…" He answered with a small shrug as he looked to the side.

Olivia could tell his eyes were getting teary but she didn't want to upset him more. "Ok. C'mon rest before they get here." She pulled the blanket over him more. "We'll talk later ok?"

He just nodded and closed his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia ate cookies and watched TV as Phoenix slept in their room. She heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered it.

Casey and Max were standing there. Max holding flowers with a cheesy grin and Casey with wine bottle and trying not to laugh at her silly boyfriend.

"Flowers for you" Max handed her the flowers. "Wine for my bitch. Where is he?"

"The only bitch here is you" Casey teased with a smirk.

Max rolled his eyes and came into the apartment with Casey's hand in his. "Seriously where is he? Fall out of a window?"

"He is sleeping" Olivia answered, "Leave him alone."

"But he has guests." Max whined.

"You saw him already. More then I saw him" Olivia took the bottle from Casey "Thanks Case"

"Hey I bought that wine," Max informed her. "She just pointed to the most expensive one."

"Shut up" Casey pulled him over to couch and made him sit down.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the weird couple and then went to put the wine in the fridge. She came back and spotted Max lying down with his head in the young ADA's lap "Well make yourself at home Max"

"I intend to" He answered as he played with Casey's hand that was on his shoulder.

Phoenix came out of the room with his crutches "Max do you ever just shut up?" He asked sleepily.

"No" Max answered. "Even during sex I talk. Ask Casey"

Casey slapped him on the shoulder "Shut up"

"I know" Phoenix mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen being very grumpy since they woke him up. "I have slept in the room next to yours when you had sex. Both of you are loud"

Casey started to blush extremely. "Leave me alone. Max is the hyper one. I didn't wake you up and made you grumpy."

"Leave him alone" Olivia defended. "He can't even sleep because of Max talking so much."

"Everyone please just shut up." Phoenix pleaded. "I have a headache last thing I need is a lawyer, a cop and a Max arguing."

Olivia walked over to him "Want some Advil?"

"You go sit down. You don't need to be walking around when you're pregnant." He gave her a kiss.

"Honey I'll get you the Advil"

"Go sit" He ordered. Olivia rolled her eyes and went to the couch. "Max get your lazy ass up and get over here"

Max quickly got up since he did listen to Phoenix when he ordered him something.

"Get me some Advil and water" Phoenix told him as he rested on his crutches. Max did what was told of him. There was a knock on the door. Olivia started to get up but Phoenix cut her off "Casey get the door."

Olivia rolled her eyes "I'm pregnant not handicapped"

"I don't care" Phoenix shook his head. "You stressed out enough this weekend. The babies don't need more pressure."

Casey opened the door and Phoenix's family was standing there. Phoenix slightly waved knowing all of them were going to hug him.

His mom and dad were the first ones to hug him. Annie started to cry as she held her youngest.

"Mom stop crying" Phoenix rolled his eyes "I'm fine"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and let go of him. His father hugged him and let go.

His siblings were next.

Casey stood by Max in the kitchen. She looked over at him and he was just looking at Emily's butt as she hugged her little brother "Got enough?"

He quickly looked over at his girlfriend "What?"

Casey nodded "Watch that one cause you are not getting this one tonight" She walked away from him.

Max smiled and followed "Casey c'mon babe" He whined.

Jacob just looked at Phoenix "You look small. Normally you can snap me like a twig but now I think I could kick your ass"

Phoenix just shrugged. "Olivia eats all the food in the house" He teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes and got up. "We're having twin girls"

His whole family started to congratulate Phoenix and then her.

Max pulled out the picture "I got a picture" He announced and looked at it "Casey I lost it. Show me again"

Casey shook her head and showed him where the babies were "Right there you idiot"

"Aren't you two dating?" Angie asked looking at the couple that just insulted each other all the time.

"Yea" Max answered with a shrug. "When she says idiot she means honey."

"When I say he is going to sleep on the couch tonight that means he is sleeping on the couch tonight" Casey smiled a little at him and walked away.

Everyone let out small laugh except Max who seemed confused by her hint.

After a while Olivia was sitting with Casey talking and Phoenix was with his dad he looked up to.

"How are the twins?" Casey asked.

Olivia smiled and touched her stomach "Good. At least this explains why I'm eating everything in sight."

Max came over and playfully sat down on Casey's lap. "Hi sexy mama"

Casey just rolled her eyes and pushed him off. "Your like a little lost puppy. You can't stop following me around"

"It's cause you got the goods" He smiled and sat on the floor by her as he rested his head on her leg. Casey rolled her eyes but still put her arm around him and played with his hair as she talked to Olivia.

Phoenix came over to them "I'm going to bed ok? I have to call Conrad and I'm really tired"

"Yea because you look like me in high school" Max chimed in. "I miss health freak Phoenix"

"Shut up for two seconds while I talk to my wife ok? Can you do that for me?" Phoenix looked at him. Max hugged Casey around the leg and played with her jeans so he would keep quiet.

Olivia got up and walked with Phoenix to their bedroom. She closed the door behind him and spotted him trying to get into bed but he was having trouble because of his ankle.

Olivia took his arm and helped him lay down "There you go"

"Thanks"

"Of course. Want me to help you get undressed?" She asked. She was waiting for him to make a joke and tease her because of her question but he didn't.

"Yea. Thanks" He rested his head back and just stared at the ceiling.

Olivia unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. She took them off gently from his ankles and tossed them to the side. She slowly lifted his shirt up and spotted all the stitches on his stomach he had from his surgery. "Sit up." He sat up a little as she pulled the shirt over his head. "Want another shirt or you want to sleep shirtless?"

"Another shirt" He answered quietly as he put his hand over his stitches trying to cover them up.

Olivia got him one of his t-shirts and helped him put it on. She pulled the blanket over him. "Want me to get you something to eat?"

"No" He answered and grabbed his phone "I'm going to call Conrad and see how Angela and Sophie are doing"

"Did they survive?"

"Yea" Phoenix answered with a nod. "Angela is fine. Sophie was just under the water a little too long but she should recover just fine"

Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss. "If you need anything just call ok? If I don't hear you yelling my name because Max is being loud then call my cell phone"

"I will" He gave her a kiss on the lips and then kissed her stomach. He lay down again and dialed Conrad's number. Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up to leave the room to give him some privacy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night feeling Phoenix jump up. He was sitting up and breathing hard. "Honey you ok?" She touched his back but it was wet from his sweat.

He kept breathing hard and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Just a bad dream"

Olivia turned on the light on her nightstand. "What was the nightmare about?"

He shook his head and kept rubbing his face. "I'm fine."

Olivia gently touched his shoulder "About what happened?"

He nodded a little "I keep having nightmares that I died under the water. That's why I can't sleep at night and then I just can't eat anything."

She took him in a hug and held him "It's ok to be scared about what happened."

"I don't want to be scared. I'm supposed to make you feel better not the other way around" he whispered softly as he fought his tears. "I'm supposed to be strong for you and I'm not."

Olivia hugged him tighter "We're married. I have to be here for you when something bothers you. In sickness and in health remember?"

He started to cry on her shoulder. "All those people died. I couldn't do anything about it. I hate this feeling"

"What feeling?" She whispered as she stroked his hair.

"I'm so useless. I let so many people die. I can't even be strong for you. When I was under that water choking all I could think was you. I hated myself for doing this to you. I wanted to die to save you from anything that I could harm you with."

Olivia wiped his tears away "Phoenix you could never harm me. You're so busy saving me from myself that you harm yourself." She never saw him break down like this. Even when he got shot and almost lost his life in her hands he wasn't like this.

He wiped his eyes and smiled a little "I wanted to make you a sundae when I came back and surprise you with it but that got shot to hell. I would make it now but I can't even walk"

"It's ok" She smiled and took his face in her hands. "I'm going to make you eat with me cause I'm pregnant"

He shrugged a little "I can't eat though. I can't sleep. I'm such a screw up."

"Baby" She shook her head as she looked into his eyes "Your not. It's ok to be traumatized by this. You said that if you had to you would hold me all night and watch me sleep after I was raped. Then I will stay up with you until you can sleep."

"No Olivia" he shook his head "You have to be rested for the babies. You can't stay up with me. I'll figure this on my own."

"No" Olivia shook her head. "You can't shut me out of this no matter how much you want to. I will help you get through this in any way I can. I would shove food down your throat but it wouldn't be nice" She smiled a little at him.

He smiled back at her "How about this? You sleep now and I'll eat something tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise" He gave her a kiss to seal the deal. "You have to sleep"

Olivia lay down and took his arm. She wrapped it around her stomach and gently stroked his arm as she closed her eyes.

Phoenix gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and then kissed her stomach. "Hi little babies." He whispered.

Olivia smiled with her eyes closed hearing him talking to her stomach. He was trying to talk softly but she could still hear him. "Shut up I want to sleep"

"Sorry" He whispered.

Olivia laughed a little that he actually took her seriously. "Kidding. Keep talking. I want to hear the secrets you're going to tell our daughters about me."

"Mommy is going to make you laugh," He whispered. "I'm sure she will baby talk you until you learn to talk and tell her to shut up"

Olivia let out a small laugh and ran her fingers through his soft hair "I love you so much"


	5. Not planned this way

Couple of months later...

Casey shifted a little as she felt someone gently lay down on top of her. She smirked a bit smelling Max's aftershave and knew it was him. She felt small kisses on her lips and then he moved her hair behind her ears.

"Hey birthday girl" He whispered softly against her luscious lips.

She opened her sleepy eyes and smiled at her gorgeous boyfriend. "Hi"

"How old are you today? 41?" He held himself up with his arms by her waist.

"Very funny. 31" She answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You smell good. Like Polo aftershave and coffee. I like both of those"

"Polo is because I shaved for you as your birthday gift and coffee because I spilled coffee on my crotch this morning. Turns out that drinking coffee while pulling on yourself isn't such a great combo"

"Eww" She whined. "Please tell me you didn't infect our couch. Do I need to put crime scene type around it?"

He laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead "I didn't pull, tug, or rub anything this morning I promise. I was just kidding. But I did spill coffee on myself. Let's just say Mr. Maxi wasn't happy with me today."

Casey smiled and snaked her hand down to his middle "Want me to make him feel better?"

"Not yet." He took her hand and held it in his. "Later tonight"

"I don't know if I like you anymore. Max Edwards doesn't deny sex."

"Shut up I'm trying to be romantic" He rolled his eyes and got off of her. He took her hand and pulled her up. "Close your eyes."

Casey closed her eyes. "Don't try to flash me."

"I won't" He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Walk. No peeking"

She walked as he guided her with his arms. "I'm scared."

"Me too. I don't want to get a hard one against your butt this early in the morning" He kissed her neck gently as he walked her into the kitchen. "Don't open your eyes and don't move," He warned. He quickly pulled out his gift and put it behind his back. He went behind her again. "Open your eyes"

She opened her eyes and stared at the kitchen table. It was covered with her favorite breakfast meals. There were Daisy's and Lilly's in two vases and then pictures of her as a kid and later on.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek "You like?"

"I love" she whispered "Where did you get the pictures? Only my mom has those"

He shrugged a little "I asked Olivia to ask your mom for them since I know your family doesn't like me so I was scared to ask for a favor."

"Oh baby this is amazing" She turned around to hug him but he stepped back so she wouldn't see the gift behind his back.

"Turn around. I didn't say you could hug me yet" He rolled his eyes. "Horrible direction follower for a lawyer"

Casey smiled and turned around again. "Fine. There"

He brought his gift out and put the box in front of her. "Open it!"

She grinned and took the box. She sat down on the couch and opened the big box. She spotted another box inside also wrapped. She rolled her eyes and opened that one. There was another one in that one. "You need a hobby"

"That took me a long time you know" He rolled his eyes. "C'mon open"

She unwrapped the finally and found one of her favorite books she loved. "Oh my god. So sweet"

"Open it"

She opened the book and found a piece of paper in it. It was written in his nice cursive handwriting.

I love everything _**you**_do **_and_** the way you do **_I_**t.

I love **_you_** for believing in me **_and_** **_I_** know you'd never stop.

I love **_you_** for loving me **_and_** never g**_I_**ving up on me.

I love you for being who **_you_** are, **_and I_** hope that you can see what I can be.

I see **_you_** as an extraordinary person, **_and I _**believe in you.

Every time you feel down I want you too look at this and think of **_YOU AND I_**.

Casey slowly looked up at him as tears filled her eyes. "Oh my god. That is the nicest, sweetest thing ever."

"Shut up. No one else can see that." He blushed a little. "I don't do sweet things"

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss on the lips. "One more thing. You didn't really think I got you a book for your birthday did you? Open the page to how old you are."

She went to page 31 and smiled at the pair of tickets in there. "Oh my god. Are you kidding me?" She grabbed the tickets to a Broadway show that she wanted to see for months but it was always sold out.

"Tonight." He answered with a smile. "How about some breakfast now?"

She gave him a kiss and got up. "Of course. Let's see what you made"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia lay in bed eating as she watched TV. Phoenix was on the ground doing push ups. He got his cast off his ankle and he was starting to eat like he did before. His muscles were coming back also but he was even more ripped because he worked out regularly in the morning and night now.

"Honey" Olivia mumbled through her food. He kept doing his push-ups. She threw a pillow at him to get his attention.

He stopped and looked up at her in annoyance "What was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention," She answered with a shrug. "We have to go to Casey's. It's her birthday"

"Fine" He answered and started to do sit-ups. "When you want to go?"

"After the girls stop kicking me," She answered as she rubbed her stomach. "They are violent in there"

"Like mother like daughters" He teased as he kept working out.

"Shut up" She rolled her eyes. "Help me up I have to pee"

"You just went fifteen minutes ago"

"I'm sorry Mr. Bladder, I didn't realize you told me when I'm in the mood to pee."

He got off the floor and took her hand. "Sorry" He helped her up since her stomach was huge because she was in her eight month.

"I feel like a bubble," She groaned as he walked her over to the bathroom.

"You are a beautiful bubble" He smiled a little "Need help or you got it from here?"

"I got it." She answered as she let go of his hand. "Oh lift the seat up for me please?"

He lifted the seat up for her "Want me to come back and flush also?" He teased.

"Shut up" She rolled her eyes as she pulled her pajama pants down.

"I'll leave you alone to yourself" He gave her a kiss on the head and left the bathroom. He lay on the bed looking at the baby name book. "Olivia did you know your name comes from the Olive tree?"

"Yes" She came out of the bathroom and lay down by him. "Phoenix means Blood Red"

"Really? Cool" he grinned and flipped pages. "Our girls should have cool names. Cause I have a cool name and you got a beautiful name."

"You think my name is beautiful?" She asked with a smile.

"Yea" He answered as he gave her a kiss and moved down to her stomach. "Want me to sing to them?"

"No. They are going to kick even more," She teased. "Massage my feet"

"Yes master" he rolled his eyes and sat up. He took her foot and massaged it. "Good?"

"Yes" She answered as she closed her eyes. "Very good"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey got up as she heard a knock on the door. She figured it was Max since he went out to buy something. She opened the door and smiled a little at her family standing there. "Hey guys"

"Happy birthday" Ryan gave her a kiss on the cheek and came in. The rest of the family did the same.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Ray asked looking around the apartment. "Max right?"

"You finally dumped him?" Ryan asked as he opened the fridge.

"No" Casey answered, "He went out to buy something."

"He has money?" Ryan asked with a grin. "Are you sure he didn't steal the money from your purse?"

Casey rolled her eyes and got her gifts from Max and put it in her bedroom. She closed the door behind her since the bed was still messy.

They heard the front door open "Novak I bought you something you could wear for me." Max yelled out and then stopped in his tracks when he came into the living room spotting her whole family there. "Oh shit."

Ryan just glared at him as he came out of the kitchen eating a brownie. "Hi Max"

Max looked over at him "Find anything good in my fridge?"

"This is Casey's fridge" Ryan answered, "This is Casey's apartment also"

Max just nodded even if Casey and him did split the rent all the time. Sometimes he even paid the whole rent when she would forget. Almost everything in the apartment they split the cost of. He bought the plasma screen. He actually paid for most of the payment for the new fridge they got.

"Did you know it's Casey birthday today?" Ray asked as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Max smiled a little "Yes I did"

Ray looked around the apartment. Everything seemed to be in its place and how it was on every ordinary day since Max cleaned everything up breakfast. Even if Casey offered to help him clean and wash the dishes he wouldn't let her because it was her birthday. "You don't seem to have done anything special."

Max just shrugged. He wasn't going to get in a fight with her family today. He didn't want to upset her on her birthday. "I got something don't worry."

They heard a knock on the door, Max quickly walked away to answer it since he didn't want to be interrogated by her family anymore. He opened the door and Olivia and Phoenix were there. "Thank god" He mumbled. "Her family is in there"

"I have to pee" Olivia mumbled "Out of the way Max"

Max quickly moved out of the doorway "Second door-"

"Yes I know dumbass, I have been here before" She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Max just looked at Phoenix from Olivia's jerky behavior. Phoenix just shook his head not to pay attention to it. "Mood swings" He explained.

Max nodded and pointed to the kitchen to Phoenix. Phoenix closed the door behind him and followed Max into the kitchen.

Max slowly looked around so no one was by them. He pulled out a small red box and opened it. He revealed a diamond ring in it that looked expensive.

"I'm sorry Max I'm already taken" Phoenix teased with a smile.

"Very funny. I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight" He whispered. "I have to ask her dad first since her sister's fiancé asked for permission. Casey likes that idea since she is a daddy's girl."

"So you want me to brag about you?" Phoenix asked with a smirk.

Max smiled back "It would be greatly appreciated."

Olivia came into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge. Max quickly hid the ring before anyone saw it. "Phoenix make me some food. I'm going to go sit down"

"Ok" Phoenix nodded. "I'll be over there in a second"

Olivia left the kitchen and went to the living room. Phoenix opened the fridge and began making her a sandwich. Max just stared at him. "You are so bitch whipped"

"No I'm not' Phoenix defended. He finally made Olivia a sandwich and motioned for Max to follow him into the living room. Max did. Phoenix handed the sandwich to Olivia and then hugged Casey "Happy birthday sweetheart"

"Thanks" Casey smiled. "This is my family." She pointed to everyone around "My dad Ray, my brother Ryan, my mom Marta and my sister Jill."

Phoenix shook hands with everyone "Phoenix. Olivia's husband"

"Mustard" Olivia mumbled. "You forgot mustard"

"I got it" Max took the plate from her and went to the kitchen.

Phoenix sat down by Olivia. Olivia took his hand and gave him a mean look on purpose. He returned the same look to make her smile. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"So Olivia how far along are you?" Marta asked.

"Eight months" She answered and touched her stomach automatically. "Twin girls"

Ray looked over at Phoenix "Do you have a job?"

Phoenix looked up at him since he was looking at the ground because he was shy around new people. "Yea. I'm a bodyguard"

"Impressive. You do look buff"

"I was in the air force before so had to work out" Phoenix shrugged a little.

Max came into the living room and handed Olivia the sandwich. He sat down on the hand rest by her.

"Air force?" Ray asked. "I was in the military myself." He looked over at Max "Were you in the air force also?"

"No" Max answered and glanced over at Phoenix warning him not to make him look bad.

Phoenix cleared his throat. "Max used to be a bodyguard. That's how Casey and him met."

"Used to?" Ryan asked. "Why not anymore?"

Phoenix bit his lip knowing saying he had an affair with their boss wasn't the greatest idea. "He took a bullet for the little girl he was protecting. He almost died so he quiet."

Casey and Max looked over at him knowing he was lying. Olivia was too busy eating her sandwich to even care.

"You should have worked out more like Phoenix does" Ray told him "That's probably why Phoenix still has his job. He never got shot"

"Actually I almost died three times." Phoenix stated in a funny way "I got shot while in the secret service, then got stabbed and shot while being a bodyguard and recently I almost drowned."

Olivia let out a small laugh since he said it in a perfect way that was funny. "My husband is a magnet for danger" She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

Marta looked at Casey "Honey dad and I are going on vacation for two weeks. We're going to take you out to dinner tonight."

"With all due respect we already have plans" Max spoke up. He spent a lot of money on the Broadway show tickets and spent all day online just trying to find them.

"You can come along too Max," Ryan told him "It will be a fancy, expensive place so see if you could dress up. Suit and tie if you got one."

"Leave Max alone" Olivia snapped since she was having her mood swings. "He has more designer suits then you ever will Mr. Army man"

Phoenix rolled his eyes since he was used to Olivia's random outbursts. She could yell at him over any small thing but he really didn't care because he knew it was her mood swings. "Excuse her, she's pregnant"

"Don't excuse me," Olivia whispered to him angrily. "They are mean to Max and someone needs to tell them."

"Ok. Let's go get something to eat" Phoenix got up and took her hand.

"Phoenix" She whined. Phoenix pulled her off the couch and led her to the kitchen to find her something to eat.

Ray looked over at Max and Casey "You two getting dressed or what?"

Casey looked over at Max pleadingly. She loved him but she also loved her family. She wanted to spend some time with them before her parents went off to vacation.

Max slowly nodded seeing she wanted to go to dinner with her family she hardly spent time with. He almost felt stupid for spending so much money on her and then having her family just go over his head. He grabbed the tickets from his back pocket and went to the kitchen. "Here" He handed them to Phoenix.

Phoenix looked at them and then him "What's this for?"

"I didn't spend four hundred dollars on those to throw them out in the garbage. Take Olivia out."

Olivia looked at the tickets as she ate chips. "Hasn't that show been sold out after like an hour after it went on sale?"

"Yea. That's why I spent twelve hours online just looking for them. I paid one hundred for each even if the original price was seventy."

"Why don't you guys go? It's her birthday" Phoenix asked.

"Because she wants to go to dinner with them" Max answered with a shrug. "You guys go tonight and I'll buy her another pair for like another special occasion or something."

Olivia took the tickets. "I'll give them to Elliot to take his girlfriend. My bladder prevents me from having fun" She handed the bag of chips to Phoenix, walked past them and went to the bathroom again.

Max shrugged and went back to the living room. Casey wasn't there because she went to get dressed in their room. Max bit his lip since that seemed like a good time to ask her father for permission to marry her. "Um…sir can I ask you something? All of you actually."

Ray got up from his seat and crossed his arms on his chest. "What?"

Max instantly felt intimidated since her father was very tall and buff. "Um…well…since it's her birthday I was thinking…um…" He pulled out the ring from his pocket "I wanted to ask her if she would marry me"

All of them just stared at him.

Max gulped seeing he wasn't getting any response. "I wanted to ask your permission for her hand in marriage." He smiled nervously.

Ray smiled at him "No"

Max's smile quickly faded "What?"

"You can't marry her," Ray repeated.

Max looked over at Ryan. Ryan shook his head. He looked over at Marta. "I make your daughter happy. I love her."

"I'm sorry honey but you two don't belong together" Marta told him.

Max took a deep breath being completely crushed. Casey wouldn't marry someone her family hated this much. She loved her family and wanted to make them happy. He looked over and saw Phoenix leaning on the wall hearing what just happened. He shoved the ring back in his pocket.

Olivia came out of the bathroom and saw everyone was quiet. She went over to Phoenix "What's going on?"

Phoenix shook his head and but his arm around her "Let's go home" he led her out of the apartment and looked at Max sympathetically. He knew this made his world fall apart. He finally fell in love and then having it all ripped away from him was all too familiar. Anyone he came close to would just leave him.

Casey came out of the room and saw her whole family staring at Max who seemed to be looking at them with no feeling at all. "Everything ok?"

Max slowly nodded. "Yea"

"Honey go get dressed" Casey touched his shoulder.

"I don't feel like going" Max shook his head "Thanks for the offer though"

Casey took his hand and led him to their bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Everything ok?"

Max nodded "Fine. I just don't feel like going out with them."

"Honey" She wrapped her arms around his neck "Please come for me?"

"You don't need me Casey. You got them."

"Are you mad about the Broadway tickets? I wanted to go also but they are going on vacation. You know I hardly see them."

"This isn't about the goddamn tickets" He untangled her hands from his neck. "I really don't care if we go or not. I bought those for you not for me."

"Then why are you so mad?" She asked looking at him confusingly.

He grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on "Look Casey…I don't know what you and I are doing here. This is the most serious point in our relationship we could get."

Casey just stared at him "Are you breaking up with me?"

He took a deep breath and shrugged. "Your family hates my guts. I love you but…I don't think I can keep doing this knowing you could have someone better. Someone you love and someone your family actually likes."

"Max I don't care what they think of you. You are my boyfriend."

He walked over to her and took her face in his hands. "Baby you say that…but the worst part is I know you do care." He gave her gentle kiss on the lips. "Lets just take a break ok?"

"I don't want to take a break," She whispered looking up at him. "Did they say something to you? Is that why you are doing this?"

"No. I know it's your birthday and this isn't how I planned it at all" He took her in a hug and held her. "I'm sorry" He kissed her on the head. "I just need to clear my head that's all"

"You can't clear you head without breaking up with me?" She asked looking up at him.

"It's complicated" He gave her a kiss and grabbed his wallet "Happy birthday" he went to leave the room but stopped and looked at her "You look real nice" He smiled a little and left the room.

He walked past her family and said nothing. He went out the apartment and headed to a bar to soothe his pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Faster!" Olivia yelled at Phoenix.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Phoenix yelled back.

"You are so useless"

Phoenix slammed his car into hers on the videogame they were playing. "Stop insulting me"

Olivia slammed her car back into his and put it on pause "I have to go pee."

Phoenix let out a groan "You have peed at eighteen times today you realize that?"

"So now you are counting?" She grabbed his hand and slowly pulled herself up with his help.

"Well it's kind of the only fun I get. I can't kiss you cause you get annoyed easily. I can't do anything I like because you yell at me." He shrugged a little.

"I do not yell at you" She rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. She spotted the toilet seat was up "How many times do I have to tell you?"

He rolled his eyes "What now?"

"Every time you go to the bathroom you leave the seat up. What if the girls crawl into the bathroom and climb into the toilet? Our babies could drown because of you!"

Phoenix just looked weirdly at her. "Yes they are still in your stomach and they will drown. When they are born they wont be able to hold their own heads up but they will climb into a toilet."

"Fine. Mock me all you want but you are getting arrested for child neglect. I'm going to be the one arresting your stupid ass!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes "Didn't you have to pee?"

"Yes. You made me get distracted" She went into the bathroom.

Phoenix smiled a little "Be careful don't drown in the blue water!" He called over.

"Screw you!" She called back.

Phoenix let out a small laugh and started to eat the chips she had on the couch.

Olivia came out of the bathroom and sat down by him. She took some chips and ate them "Stop!" She yelled suddenly.

Phoenix jumped from her sudden outburst "What did I do?"

"Not you" She rolled her eyes and touched her stomach. "They keep kicking. Feel"

He put his hand on her stomach and felt the kick "That's so cool"

Olivia punched his stomach "It's not so cool if I kept doing that all day and in the night when you are sleeping"

"Aww honey you think that hurts me? That's so cute" he smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Smart ass" She smacked him in the groin. "How cute is that?"

Phoenix groaned and held himself. "Mean"

"No, not mean just pregnant and hungry"

"We just ate lunch. You ate half of my food anyway."

"I don't care. Go make me food. None of that healthy stuff you understand me?"

Phoenix got off the couch and gave her a kiss. "What do you want?"

"Pickles and cream cheese on bread" She answered.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and went the fridge. Olivia let out a loud groan. "They still kicking?"

"No. Contractions. They hurt like a bitch."

"I'm sorry" He got her food out. "But in a month we will have two beautiful babies if that helps."

"Um…Phoenix?"

"Yea sweetie?"

"That month came around faster then it was supposed to" She started to breath harder "My water just broke"

"Oh shit" Phoenix quickly walked over to her leaving the food behind. "Um…shit. Oh god. Oh my fucking god I don't know what to do."

"Car keys" She reached for his hand. "Help me up"

He quickly took her hand and helped her get up. "But you're not due for another month."

"I'm having twins stupid" She rolled her eyes. "Get me to a hospital."

"Yea. Of course" He tried not to panic and walked her to the door. He quickly grabbed his car keys and their jackets on the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you!" Olivia screamed as she grabbed Phoenix's hand.

"Push" The doctor instructed.

"I can't!" Olivia yelled at him. "Stupid ass Phoenix!"

Phoenix held her hand and stroked her hair back "It's ok honey. I know this hurts but-"

"You try pushing a human out of your penis and then come talk to me" She snapped at him.

The nurses just looked at Phoenix and her.

"She's nicer when not in labor ok?" Phoenix shrugged a little and kissed Olivia on the forehead. "Push honey"

Olivia squeezed his hand and started to push again. Her grip loosened hearing a baby cry. "Oh my god" She whispered.

Phoenix just looked at the baby crying in the doctor's hands. "Is she ok?"

"She's perfect," The doctor answered. "One more to go"

"One more baby" Phoenix whispered as he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you"

Olivia held his hand and pushed again. This time she didn't curse him out since she was still amazed by the baby that she just gave birth to. Couple of seconds later another baby cry filled the room. She gave Phoenix a kiss on the lips and rested her head back.

"Want to cut the cord dad?" The doctor asked.

Phoenix nodded a little and took the small scissors "Right here?"

"Yea"

"Are you sure? This doesn't hurt her right?"

"You want me to do it?"

"I can handle it" Phoenix took a deep breath and cut the cord. He went back to Olivia and gave her a kiss. "Hey mom"

"Hi" She whispered back "Where are they?"

"They are cleaning them up now," He answered. "I love you"

"I love you too," She whispered with a smile "Sorry for yelling at you earlier"

"It's ok" He gave her a kiss.

The nurses came over and put one baby in Olivia's arms and the other in Phoenix's. "Do you have names yet?"

Olivia shook her head "No. Neal as the last name though"

Phoenix smiled a little and placed a kiss on his daughter's head. "They are so beautiful"

"I want to see their eyes. They are sleeping though" Olivia smiled a little. "They are so cute"

Phoenix sat down by Olivia and looked at the other baby "Who's older?"

The nurse came over and put a small wrist tag around the baby's wrist Phoenix was holding. "Baby Neal one"

"Be careful" Phoenix warned "They are small"

The nurse ignored him and put another tag on the other baby "Baby Neal two"

Phoenix rolled his eyes at the nurse and instantly smiled when he saw the baby he was holding stretched her arms out. "Look Liv"

Olivia looked over and smiled also. "I love them more then I love you"

"Same here" He grinned back. "Looks like you are not my number one girl in my life anymore."

"Thanks babe."

"You have been bumped down to number three. They are both number one now but if one gets me angry they move down to number two."

"So I'm never going to be number one again?" Olivia asked with a smile as she kissed the baby's hand.

"Nope. No matter how mad they get me I will still love them more then you. And I love you with all my heart."

"Interesting. You are my third person I love also. The girls beat you" She gave him a kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

Phoenix let out a small chuckle and kissed the baby's head again. "I should call my family to tell them we had the babies but I don't want to leave them."

Olivia let out a small laugh and nodded. "When you are ready to get unattached go make some calls."

"I will" he gave her another kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too," She whispered as both looked down at their daughters again.


	6. Giving Up

Casey played with her food sort of depressingly. She wanted to talk to Max about the reason he broke up with her. He seemed very happy this morning until her family came over. She left the room for a couple of minutes to get dressed and then he seemed depressed.

"Honey why aren't you eating?" Marta asked looking at her youngest.

Casey looked up from her plate at the fancy restaurant. "I'm not hungry."

"How come?" Jill asked.

Casey slowly shook her head and took a sip of her water. "Never mind."

Jill smirked a little since she saw what Casey saw in Max. He was extremely good looking and seemed to have a fit body. He had piercing blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. "Max?"

"Can we please just eat dinner?" Ryan cut in. "He is just a guy. Not even a good one."

Casey took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes to keep from crying. She took another sip of her water and ignored her big brother who seemed to have a strong disliking of Max for some reason.

Casey's phone started ringing. "Excuse me" she got her phone seeing it was Phoenix. "What's up? What hospital? I'll be right there" She put her phone back in her purse and got up. "I have to go. Olivia had the babies" She left the restaurant and went to catch a cab.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat in the bar slowly drinking his shot of Whiskey. "Mike get me a beer"

The bartender put a beer in front of him. "What's up with you? Where's the redhead you play pool with?"

"She's gone. Like all the others." He mumbled and took a sip of his beer. "I was actually going to marry that one. Stupidest idea I ever had"

Mike let out a chuckle "You married? I don't think I would ever see the day"

"You wont cause I will kick your ass for doubting me" Max spat out. "Why doesn't anyone see me as husband material?"

"Because you are the legend Max Edwards. You still hold the record of how many girls you can hook up with in one night."

Max smiled proudly. "That was a good night"

A girl came to the bar and stood by Max looking at Mike "Can I have a pitcher of beer?"

"Can I have your number?" Max looked at her up and down instantly found her sexy.

Mike smiled since he was a good friend with Max and Phoenix. "That's the legend right there. Max Edwards"

The girl smiled at Max "Legend of what?"

"You don't want to know" Max shook his head with a small smile. "Let's just say what I'm looking for is not what you are looking for"

"Really?" The girl leaned on the bar by him. "How do you know what I'm looking for?"

"Pitcher of beer means you are not alone. There is more then one person with you." Max got up and stood by her. "Lets see whom though" He stood close to her and looked around. He spotted a table of girls giggling at him and the girl by him. "Them?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yea. I'm not interested though"

Max nodded "Me neither" He sat down again and sipped his beer.

"How come?"

Max pointed at her butt. "I'm interested in that. You are interested in this," he pointed to his heart. "Won't work sweetheart"

"Honest aren't you?"

He leaned in by her and moved her hair from her ear. "You want me to tell you exactly what I want?" he whispered softly. "I want to do body shots off of you and then possibly make out with you. But most of all by the end of this night I will have you butt naked in the bathroom."

The girl blushed but grinned widely looking at his body and his eyes. "So how big of a legend are you?"

Max smiled feeling he was starting to get aroused. "Want to find out?"

"Oh yea" She nodded at him.

Max tossed money on the bar and put his hand on the girls back. He led her down the hall to the bathrooms. "Pick"

"Women's" She pointed to the women's bathroom. Max nodded and followed her in.

He opened on of the stalls for her and closed it behind him. The girl started to kiss him. He leaned on the door and tried to keep his eyes open so he wouldn't imagine Casey. She was still on his mind.

The girl moved down and got on her knees. She unbuckled his belt and jeans

Max silenced his small moan as he felt the girl take his penis in her mouth. "Cas-" He instantly bit his lip not to say her name out loud. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. He wanted to escape everything that happened but not like this. Not with a stranger in a bathroom.

His phone started ringing. "Stop" he ordered. The girl stopped. He quickly got his phone from his jeans around his ankles. He saw it was Casey. "Oh god no" he quickly pulled his jeans up and zipped them up before answering "Hey."

"Hey…um…Phoenix called. They had the babies already. Memorial hospital"

"Ok…I'll be there" He closed his phone and put it in his pocket. "I'm sorry" he shook his head at the girl and buckled his belt up. "What was your name?"

"Brittany" She wiped her mouth and got up.

"I'm sorry Brittany. If this was any other time in my life I would have been flattered." He waved a little and went out the stall. He was about to get out of the bathroom when another woman came in. "How you doing?" He smiled at her and went out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix sat by the girl's small cribs in the hospital room. He watched them sleep as Olivia also slept because she was tired.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Richard and Annie came in quietly.

Phoenix smiled at his parents and got up. He gave each a hug and pointed to the girls. "They are sleeping now," He whispered.

"How's Olivia doing?" Annie whispered.

"Good" Olivia whispered and opened her eyes. "Hey guys"

Richard and Annie went over and gave her a kiss on the head. "We got them a gift" Richard put up a small bag. "Here you go" he handed it to Olivia.

"Thanks" Olivia took the bag and looked over at Phoenix who just kept looking at the girls sleeping "Want to come over here and see what your parents got your kids?"

"Later" Phoenix answered and sat down again to watch the twins.

Olivia smiled and took out two small t-shirts from the bag. "Aww" She held up the t-shirts that said 'I love grandpa and grandma'. "Look Phoenix"

Phoenix looked over and saw Olivia smiling at the small t-shirts. "It wont fit you, leave them alone."

Olivia rolled her eyes and put the shirts back in the bag. "Thank you. Phoenix?"

"Thank you" he repeated and watched the girls in amazement. "They are so small and fragile."

Olivia rolled her eyes since he was telling her that the whole time. After a while she just pretended to be asleep so he would stop talking. "You guys can go pick them up if you want. Don't mind the crazy, paranoid man by them"

Richard and Annie went over and took the girls gently in their arms.

"Be careful with their heads" Phoenix warned. "They can't hold their heads up by themselves yet."

Annie looked at her youngest "Honey I think after four kids I know how to do this"

"Sorry" Phoenix shrugged a little. "Dad make sure you have your arm under her body."

"Phoenix" Olivia warned. "Get over here"

He walked over to her reluctantly as he kept his eye on his daughters. "Olivia-"

Olivia put her hand up to silence him "Zip it"

Phoenix nodded and sat down by her. He saw Richard gently stroke the baby on the head "Dad two arms-" Olivia covered his mouth her hand. He rolled his eyes and didn't move it off knowing if he was going to be quiet she would have to silence him. He was suddenly very protective of the babies and how they were held.

The baby Annie was holding started to cry. Phoenix quickly jumped up. Olivia pulled him down. "Your mom has her. She's fine"

Annie slowly rocked her and she got silent. "Phoenix honey you need to relax"

"I can't." Phoenix got off the bed. He was too happy to even sit still. "Just be careful with them. They are really small"

Richard rolled his eyes "Go get some coffee"

"You go get coffee. I'm not leaving them with you. You hold them in one arm. I know you have big arms dad but you have to hold them so you support her small body." Phoenix shook his head.

"Get coffee," Richard repeated again. "Leave Olivia alone. She can't handle you all the time."

Phoenix took a deep breath and slowly walked past them. He kept looking at the babies.

"Out" Richard ordered. Phoenix quickly left the room.

"Thank you" Olivia smiled. "He has been criticizing me of the way I was holding them the whole time."

Annie brought the baby over to Olivia "Next time he says that you tell him you gave birth to them and you can hold them anyway you want"

Olivia took the baby "I will. Thanks."

Annie sat down by her "Honey I know your mom isn't around so if you need any advice with breast feeding or anything feel free to ask me ok?"

Olivia nodded with a small smile "Thanks"

There was a knock on the door. Elliot came in with a smile. "Hey"

"Hi" Olivia smiled back. "Elliot these are Phoenix's parents, Annie and Richard. Guys this is my partner Elliot"

They all exchanged small waves. "And who are these little girls?" Elliot asked as Richard gently handed him the baby.

"Neal babies" Olivia answered with a smirk. "We still didn't come up with names"

Elliot nodded "Where's Phoenix?"

"On time out" Richard answered. "He was driving all of us crazy"

Phoenix came into the room with a stuff toy.

"Where's the coffee?" Annie asked.

"I got side tracked," He answered. "I went to the gift shop and bought them a toy"

"Can't hold their heads up but they need a toy" Olivia nodded. "You are a genius"

"Hey you are the one that said they would drown in a toilet because of me" He shrugged. Everyone looked over at him "Long story" He explained. He looked at Elliot "Watch her head. Hold her head up with your other hand. Not like this one" he pointed to his father. "All of you want to be Superman holding a small baby with one arm."

Olivia just pointed at him to warn him.

Phoenix caught her way of holding the baby. "Hand down woman. Don't point at me. Hold that baby up like you mean it"

"Excuse me who was the one in labor?" Olivia asked. "I will hold my child the way I want."

"Fine" Phoenix shrugged "Elliot I'm allowed to tell you how to hold her. Be careful"

"You cant tell him either" Olivia warned. "From now on you can only tell people who don't have kids. Deal?"

Phoenix thought about it and then nodded "Fine" he went over to the bed and sat down by Olivia. "Let me get her"

Olivia gently put the baby in his arms. "Watch the head," She mocked. "Two arms, you are not Superman"

Phoenix just smiled at her and kissed the baby on the head. Olivia wrapped her arm around his shoulders and softly touched her cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey got off the elevator and spotted Max sleeping on the chair in the waiting room. She softly touched his shoulder and woke him up.

He jumped and rubbed his eyes. "Hey"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh." Max looked around. "You called me didn't you?"

"Yea" She nodded and sat down by him "I mean why aren't you in the room?"

"Oh. Elliot and Phoenix's parents are in there. I didn't want to crowd the room."

Casey just nodded "Are you ok?"

He nodded even if he did have a very arousing dream. He hated that he did that's why he was acting weird. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You are acting weird," She answered as if she read his mind.

"You woke me up in a hospital. I'm just a little shook up" He answered with a smile. His dream had Casey and Olivia in it. He didn't want his best friend's wife in his dream. He felt completely wrong about that.

Casey smiled a little and nodded. "So…this is awkward"

"Yea you noticed that also?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Where's your family?"

"Probably still having dinner," She answered with a shrug. "Where were you when I called you?"

Max froze up. "Um…a bathroom"

"Did you talk to me and pee at the same time? That's so wrong"

He let out a small, nervous laugh. They were broken up he didn't do anything wrong did he? "Well that's me"

They saw Elliot, Annie, and Richard leave the room. "Want to go in?" Casey asked.

Max slowly nodded even if his dream was scaring him. He liked the dream, he just didn't want to look at Olivia now because he was embarrassed that he dreamed of her.

They both went to the door. Casey went in first and Max followed. He stopped in his tracks seeing Olivia was breast-feeding. He turned on his heel and left the room instantly.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at Max's behavior. He gently handed the baby he was holding to Casey "Hold her with two arms."

"Phoenix I know-" Casey began.

"Two arms" He cut in.

Casey rolled her eyes and nodded as she held the baby. Phoenix left the room and followed Max down the hall.

"Max" he called after him knowing he was upset about not getting permission to marry Casey. "Stop"

Max stopped and turned to look at him "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"No" He answered and started to pace around "I did a horrible thing"

"What? Did you kill someone?"

"I wish" Max whispered. "I broke up with Casey"

Phoenix nodded a little "That is bad but not worth-"

"I hooked up with another girl hours later" he cut in.

"Ok that is horrible" Phoenix agreed.

"I mean we were broken up though right? It doesn't count as cheating."

"Um…" Phoenix scratched the back of his head. "Well…it doesn't justify it"

Max took a deep breath. "Wait a minute…we are not getting back together so why am I worried about this?"

"Max" Phoenix put his hand on his shoulder "You can't give up on Casey because of her family."

"Well what do you want me to do? Go and ask them again? The next time they see me they will shove something up my ass. Ryan will throw me off a roof and Marta will kick me in the balls. Romantic right?"

Phoenix took a deep breath. "Why don't you just ask Casey? Casey knows if she wants to marry you or not. If she does then you will figure out the family thing together. If not then you are free to hook up with as many girls as you want."

Max nodded "I like the sound of that. But wait…if she says yes then I would have to tell her about the girl in the bathroom of the bar."

Phoenix shook his head and let out a groan. "If she says yes, go have a test for STD. If she says no, still go have a test for any STD you got in that bathroom of a bar."

"It was just oral" Max rolled his eyes. "I didn't even get to finish it."

"Yea" Phoenix nodded and led him down the halls "Don't touch my babies until you take a full shower understand me?"

Max held his arms out "I didn't touch anything"

"Don't care. Don't even glance at the twins with your eyes. Stand a couple feet away from Olivia." Phoenix warned. "Should I get you gloves?"

"Screw you" Max spat out angrily.

Phoenix let out a laugh and looked at his hand that he touched Max's shoulder with. "I have to wash my hands before going in there. I touched your shoulder"

Max held up his middle finger "Wash that"

Phoenix smiled and went into the room. Max followed and closed the door behind him. Phoenix took the baby from Casey and held her "Hey you" He sat down by Olivia who finished feeding the girls. Their daughter looked up at him with huge brown eyes.

"Honey we figured out names" Olivia told him. "Emma and Ella"

"I have an ex-girlfriend named Emma" Phoenix shook his head "Won't work"

"Ok. I like Ella though" Olivia told him "Ella Neal"

Phoenix nodded. "We can call her Ellie"

"So which one is it going to be?"

"The younger one" Max spoke up. "It's a cuter name for the youngest."

Olivia and Phoenix nodded. "What about her?" Olivia asked.

"Evelyn" Phoenix whispered looking at the baby in his arms.

Olivia looked up at him "Where did that come from? We didn't even talk about that name"

"It was my moms. My biological mom" He answered.

Olivia nodded "Evelyn it is"

"So Evelyn is older?" Max asked.

"Didn't we just establish that?" Casey asked looking at him.

"Sorry" Max threw his hands in the air. "I forgot you could still boss me around"

"Still?" Olivia asked, "What does that mean?"

"We broke up" Max answered.

"No sweetheart" Casey shook her head "You broke up with me. I didn't agree to it."

"Hey" Phoenix whispered, "Get all your negative energy away from the babies. If you are going to argue get out of the room."

Max pointed to the door. "After you darling."

"I would love to tell you where to go right now except the babies are around" She went out the room and Max followed. He closed the door behind him and followed her down the hall.

Casey came to the coffee machine and put money in. Max leaned on the wall and watched her "Get me some"

"I don't have anymore change" She answered and got her coffee.

"Then let me get some of yours" He followed her down to the waiting room.

"No. I want coffee" She sat down "You smell on booze by the way."

He sniffed his hoodie "I do not"

Casey smelled his neck "Yea you do. It's mixed in with your cologne but you can smell the hard liquor"

Max leaned in and smelled her shirt "You smell like a man"

"I smell like you before the booze. Also I think some of my brothers cologne is in the mix cause I gave him a hug."

"Ryan. Of course, how can I forget him?" He rolled his eyes. "That guy is a piece of work. Your whole family is something different"

"I'm part of my family also you know?"

"That included you too sweetheart" He smirked. "You can be a real bitch when you want."

"I'm sorry are you flirting with me? I'm missing the signals."

"No. I'm not flirting. I'm just real sick of aiming for your family's standards and getting shot down each time. I'm also real sick of having to defend myself against them and you just watching from the sidelines."

"Is there something you want to tell me or are you complaining cause you got nothing better to do?"

"Both" He answered and placed his hands on the back of his neck "You know I had a real nice day planned for you? I know it might not have been fancy and expensive like you are used to with your family but it would have made you happy."

"What did you plan?"

He smiled a little "Batting cages. Just because you can play softball and I suck at it. I thought it would have been funny for you to laugh at me every time I missed the ball."

Casey smiled a little "I would have laughed. Just because I'm so good at hitting balls"

"Oh I know that" Max nodded. "After the batting cages I would have taken you shopping and let you pick out anything you wanted and bought it for you. You could have had a Gucci dress in your closet right now."

Casey smirked a little "Yea? What then?"

"The Broadway show. I would have been bored out of my mind and just watch you the whole night because you would have been happy. After that I would have actually taken you to a nice restaurant."

"What then? Go back home for dessert?" She smiled at him.

"Well" He got down on one knee in front of her "At the restaurant I would have done this" he pulled out the ring from his pocket "I would stare at you nervously and wait for an answer like I'm waiting now."

Casey's mouth dropped and just looked at him. She looked at the ring and then him. "Oh my god"

Max nodded "Still waiting. Thank god I didn't get a chance to do this in front of a crowded restaurant."

Casey wiped her eyes "I ruined the proposal plan?"

"Yea" he nodded with a smirk. "You can still fix this" He looked around at the nurses watching the couple in the waiting room "Boy this embarrassing."

Casey looked at him and slowly figured out why he broke up with her. "Did you ask my family for permission?"

He slowly nodded "Yea. I'm breaking the rules I know but still."

"They said no?" She asked looking at him in disbelief. He nodded. She loved her family more then anything else. She didn't want them to hate the person she was going to marry. "Max I-"

"Yes or no?" He cut in. He could tell her eyes were tearing up and not from happy tears.

"Not right now" She whispered. "We need to figure this out first"

He nodded and got off the floor. "I'm such a stupid bastard." He punched the wall as hard as he could. He tossed the ring to her "Keep it. It has your name in it anyway" he shook his head and went down the hall.

Casey took the ring and looked inside at what was engraved. 'I will always love you Casey'


	7. Overwhelmed

Couple of weeks later… 

Olivia jumped hearing one of the babies crying. She overslept and Phoenix was already taking a shower. She got up and gently took Ellie. "Come here baby" She gently rocked her to calm her down.

Evelyn started crying next. Olivia quickly opened the door to the bathroom. "Phoenix I need some help"

He opened the shower door and ran a hand through his soaked hair not hearing what she said because of the running water "What?"

"Evelyn is crying can you get out here for a second?"

He nodded and turned the water off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his upper body with another towel. He went out and picked up the older twin. "Its ok baby" He let the other towel be around his shoulder so he didn't get Evelyn's small pajamas wet.

Ellie stopped crying and let out a laugh as Olivia started making funny faces. "Phoenix I made her laugh" Olivia stated proudly.

Phoenix smiled and then realized why Eve was crying. "Hey you want to change Evie while I finish my shower?"

Olivia let out a laugh "Nice try"

"C'mon she is a girl." Phoenix whined as he put her down. "You guys have the same body parts" He gently took Eve's pajama's off as she kept crying. "I know honey, I'm changing you right now" he took the diapers off and cringed.

Olivia kept playing with Ellie and talking in a baby voice. "Ella my baby girl. Hi honey"

Phoenix changed the diapers and Eve stopped crying. "Can I go take my shower now?"

"Yea. When you are done its my turn." She answered and took Eve in her arms. "Hey girly"

Phoenix gave her a kiss "I didn't kiss you this morning" He kissed each twin on the head. "I'll be done in a couple of minutes"

Olivia nodded and put Evelyn down in her crib by Ella. She kept making them laugh as she did funny faces. She didn't even realize she was doing it for at least ten minutes since she was having a blast watching her daughters laugh.

Phoenix came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and drying off his chest. He smirked seeing Olivia making funny faces. He grabbed a t-shirt and twisted it. He snapped it at Olivia's butt. She instantly jumped and rolled her eyes seeing him "You already done?"

"I was in there for fifteen minutes" He answered and pulled his t-shirt on. He sat down behind Olivia so she was in between his legs. "You look good" He wrapped his arms around her waist and smelled her hair.

"Thank you" She placed her hands over his "Did I lose the baby weight?"

"I think I lost the baby weight also." He smiled against her cheek "Half the time we are sleeping or taking care of the girls."

"Don't remind me of sleep. I'm going to crawl back in there and sleep again." She rested her head back on his shoulder. "I miss sleep"

"I miss a lot of things" he gently kissed her lips. "I can call my mom to baby sit tonight. We can actually have a nice meal and then maybe some sleep. Also I'm hoping for a make-out session just to let you know"

"Well thanks for letting me know. I'm going to let you know that it wont happen." She smiled a little at him. "I'm way too tired to even hug you unless you hug first and wrap my arms around yourself"

"Maybe a little fondling after sleep?" He asked with a smirk. "Maybe a shower together? I haven't seen you naked in weeks. It's bad for my health."

"I'll see" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and got off her seat. "I have to shower. I smell like a locker room"

"But I love the Olivia locker room. Come back" He whined as he extended his arm to her. "Don't go baby"

She grabbed her clothes for a shower and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be back"

Phoenix rolled his eyes and looked at the twins again. They were sleeping silently. Phoenix sat there watching them and played with the little stuffed toy that was a cop car that John bought the girls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey shifted in bed hearing noise in the living room. She groaned and got out of bed. She opened her bedroom door slowly and spotted Max going through the DVD's "What are doing?"

"Getting my movies," He answered. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yea"

"Good" He tossed a couple of DVD's in a box.

Casey rolled her eyes and leaned on the doorway of the bedroom. "You had to do this early in the morning?"

"I'm moving into my new apartment today. If I came here while you were at work I would be accused of trespassing."

"You have a key" Casey shook her head.

"And I'm planning to give it back as soon as I get all my stuff." He picked up a framed photo of them. They were sitting on the stairs in front of their apartment and she was in between his legs. He had his arms around her and his chin on her shoulder. Both were smiling. "Do you want this?"

"Yea" She answered. "I like that picture"

He tossed it on the couch and kept packing his stuff. He glanced at her t-shirt she was sleeping in. "That's my shirt"

Casey looked down at it "C'mon this is my favorite t-shirt. You are not making me give this back"

"Fine" He grabbed the framed photo and took the picture out. He ripped it in half and took the side of himself and put it in his pocket.

"Max c'mon why are you being like this?" She shook her head at him.

"Sorry. I'm just an asshole when I get turned down for a proposal." He tossed a couple of more DVD's in and grabbed the box. "Bye"

"C'mon can we at least talk? The only times I see you is when you are getting your stuff and even then you are just bitter"

"Bitter?" He tossed the box on the couch angrily. "I'm not bitter Casey. I'm pissed at you. I fucking hate your guts. I want to hurt you and your goddamn family more then I ever wanted to hurt anyone!"

Casey crossed her arms on her chest and just nodded "I'm glad I know how you feel"

"You don't know the beginning of how I feel! The first time I wanted to tell you I loved you, you were making out with some guy! I wanted to ask you to marry me and your family turned me down! None of that even comes close after I proposed to you and you said no!"

Casey bit her lip and nodded "I'm sorry Max. I am sorry for how they treated you and I'm sorry that I'm not ready to marry you. I am not sorry for caring what my family thinks. I can't be the reason why they are unhappy."

"Obviously" he grabbed the box and headed out the door. He stopped and turned to look at her "Just so you know that you and your family will never be happy. If they are happy with the guy you wont be. So I suggest making up your mind sweetie. It's either your family or you."

Casey just looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes. "You were such a mistake. I can't even believe I dumped Alexander for you."

Max let out a small laugh. "Sorry to break it to you baby but you were a bet. The only reason I became your boyfriend was because Alexander lost a bet and had to give you up."

She got quiet and just stared at him "What?"

Max took a deep breath hating he was making her feel this way. He was still upset with her but he didn't want to hurt her even if he claimed that's what he wanted to do. "Never mind"

"I was a bet?" She yelled at him. "That's how much I was worth to you?"

He opened his mouth to say something but got quiet to collect his thoughts. "Casey…I…It wasn't about you…I mean obviously it was but not like that. I didn't know how to get you back so…well…I just wanted to have you."

Casey nodded and went back into her bedroom. She closed the door and took the t-shirt off she had on "Anything else you want to tell me that I didn't know about our such honest relationship?" She pulled another shirt on. She went out and threw his shirt at him. "This is the time to tell me"

He looked at his t-shirt she loved to wear and the shirt they spent nights playfully fighting over who was going to wear it. The usually ended up taking the shirt off who ever it was on and making love that night. The next morning who ever woke up first put the shirt on first and could wear it the rest of the morning. Casey usually wore the shirt every morning after their little game.

"Max I want you to tell me everything you kept from me during our relationship." She repeated as she crossed her arms on her chest.

He took a deep breath. "There was nothing else"

"You think I'm that stupid? I make people tell the truth for a living"

"Don't treat me like a perp!" He yelled at her "I'm not one of your rapists you could tear apart on the stand!"

She got quiet and just nodded. "Fine. I won't"

"I hooked up with a girl after we broke up" He admitted.

"How long after?"

He took a deep breath. "When you called me…I was in a bathroom…with a woman."

Casey just stared at him. "Get out of my apartment"

He slowly looked up at her. "Casey…I was upset. I'm sorry"

She shoved him on the chest "Get out! I don't want to see you again!"

He rolled his eyes and said nothing. He threw the t-shirt on the couch and left her apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix quietly came into the apartment after work. He guessed Olivia was sleeping since he didn't hear the babies crying. She basically slept any chance she had. He took his holster off and placed it on the counter top. He walked over to the couch and spotted Olivia asleep on the couch with one of the girl's shirts on her chest.

There was laundry everywhere since Olivia obviously fell asleep while folding the laundry.

Phoenix put a blanket over her and then went to check on the twins. Ella was awake but Evelyn was sleeping. "Hey you" He gently picked up Ella. He couldn't tell the difference from the identical twins so Olivia always dressed them up in different pajamas so he could tell the difference until they started developing traits he could tell apart.

Evelyn had pajamas with flowers because Phoenix thought of flowers saying her name. Olivia never understood it but he never told her that the only thing he had of his mother who died during his birth was a perfume that smelled like flowers.

Ella had pajamas with small fishes on them. Phoenix held her in two arms gently since he was still very scared to do something wrong as a father. He gave her a gentle kiss on the head and carried her out of the room.

He went to the fridge where Olivia had a whole chart of when she fed them. He raised an eyebrow at her scribble. He finally figured out what she wrote. "Time to feed you" He opened the fridge and found a bottle of breast milk in there.

He filled a cup with warm water as quietly as he could so he didn't wake Olivia up knowing she needed the sleep. He placed the bottle in the warm water so it would warm up before he fed her.

Phoenix lifted Ella up over his head playfully. Ella burst out giggling. "Ssshh mommy is sleeping" He whispered with a smile and carried her over to the couch. He sat down on the floor by Olivia's head. He placed Ella on his lap and turned on the TV but quickly turned the volume off. "Look Ellie, those are the New York Yankees." He pointed to the TV. "We like the Boston Red Sox better ok?" He kissed her head "Good"

All of a sudden Olivia jumped up realizing she fell asleep leaving the babies alone.

"Hey calm down. I'm here" Phoenix assured her. "Go back to sleep"

Olivia rubbed her eyes and shook her head "I don't even know how I fell asleep."

Phoenix held Ella in his arms and sat up on the couch. "I do. You are exhausted" he gave Olivia a kiss on the head. "I called my mom to come over and baby sit."

Olivia nodded and took Ella. "Check on Evie please"

"Sure" He kissed Ella on the head and then gave Olivia a kiss on the lips. He got up and went to check on Eve.

Olivia got up and carried Ella to the kitchen to feed her. She took the bottle of breast milk and put it to her mouth. She held the end of it as Ella gripped the bottle with her small hands and ate.

Phoenix came out with Evelyn in his arms. "Guess who woke up?"

"If it's not Evie then this is a horrible story." Olivia teased. "You want me to feed her or do you want to do it?"

"Well my pecks are out of milk right now so I guess you will have to." He kissed Evelyn on the cheek.

"Very funny. I think there is another bottle of milk in the fridge" She fed Ella and then burped her.

There was a knock on the door.

"I got it" Phoenix opened the door and smiled at his mom and sister. "Hey grandma and aunt Julie"

Julie smiled and took Evelyn from him. "Hi cutie"

"Hi beautiful" Phoenix teased as he kissed her on the cheek and then kissed his mom. "Thanks for babysitting. Olivia just fed Ellie and there is a bottle in the fridge for Eve." He pulled his jacket on. "Olivia hand the baby over and lets go"

Annie took Evelyn from her. "Have fun kids"

"Olivia stop getting attached. Let's go" Phoenix took her jacket and held it open for her.

"Aww but I can't leave them" Olivia whined in a baby voice. "What if they cry?"

"That's why super grandma and super Julie are here." Phoenix answered. "They will be fine. C'mon"

Olivia kissed both of them on the cheek. "If you guys need anything just call one of our cell phones," She told Annie. She looked at Phoenix "You have your cell right?"

He nodded and opened the door. "C'mon mommy"

Olivia gave the girls another kiss and then took the jacket from his hands. "I mean if you need anything. If you are out of food just call"

"Olivia" Phoenix warned.

"Ok. Fine" She waved at them and went out the door.

Phoenix quickly gave each twin a kiss on the cheek.

"Phoenix stop getting attached" Olivia mocked from the hallway. He quickly left the apartment and closed the door behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia laid half asleep in the hotel room. They needed some peace and quiet so they just checked into a nice hotel.

Phoenix watched TV and ate his food they ordered to the room. "Olivia you want some? This pasta is to die for"

"My sleep is to die for. I might die if I don't get it," She mumbled sleepily.

"Want me to order a movie so you can have some fun?"

"No" She answered. "Let me sleep. If I don't get sleep I will hurt you."

"Ok" He whispered and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to take a shower. Want to come with?"

"What do you think?"

"No" He nodded and got off the bed. He turned off the TV so it didn't bother her and went to the bathroom to shower.

Olivia slowly drifted off to sleep still in her jeans and a sweater. She even had her shoes on because she just lay on the bed when they came in.

Phoenix came out a couple of minutes later completely naked except for a towel around his neck. He knew Olivia was already sleeping so he didn't have to get dressed right away. He turned the TV on and watched the last couple minutes of the baseball game that was on as he dried his hair.

He finally dried his body and pulled his boxers on. He spotted Olivia asleep completely dressed. He kneeled down by her legs and gently untied her shoes not to wake her up. He took them off and then got on the bed.

He kneeled down by her and unzipped her jeans as slowly as possible so he didn't disturb her.

Olivia felt someone touching her zipper on her jeans and instantly grabbed the person's hand tightly.

Phoenix cringed to the pain since he knew she got very strong after she was raped. Somehow he was proud of her bravery of being so strong. "Olivia it's me. Let go"

She opened her eyes and saw her husband unzipping her pants "What are you doing?"

"You fell asleep in your jeans. I'm just trying to make you comfortable." He slowly took her hand in his. "It's me"

She nodded slowly and sat up "I know" She unzipped her jeans and pull them off.

Phoenix took her face in his hands and made her look up at him "You ok?"

She nodded and gave him a kiss "Fine. Just…had a feeling come back when you unzipped my jeans. I'm fine though"

"I'm sorry honey" He kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean to do that. I was just trying to make you comfy."

"I know" She nodded. "Can I sleep in your shirt?"

"Of course" he nodded "We should have thought through this whole staying in a hotel thing. We forgot extra clothes" He went to the bathroom and got his t-shirt.

Olivia took off her jeans and then her sweater. She pulled her bra off and pulled his shirt over her. "We aren't very smart when tired."

He smiled and got under the sheets only in his boxers "Agreed."

Olivia wrapped his arm around her waist and interlaced her fingers with his. She was only in her panties and his t-shirt. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and held her as she instantly drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat on her couch and watched her dog she bought today. She raised an eyebrow finding it very weird. It was chasing its own tail and running in circles. She got up and took the medium sized dog and placed him on the couch next to her.

There was a knock on the door. She jumped as the dog let out a bark. She went to the door and opened it. Ryan was standing there. "What's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yea" She moved out of her big brothers way. "Everything ok?"

Ryan spotted the dog "This yours?"

"Yea" She nodded "I named him RJ"

"RJ?" He asked.

"Robert Jay" She answered. "Long story," She explained since Max's middle name was Robert and they always watched Jay Leno together because both liked that show.

RJ jumped off the couch and ran over to Ryan. He quickly started sniffing his crotch. Ryan instantly jumped and pushed the dog away.

Casey quickly kneeled down and petted RJ "Sorry. I haven't figured out all his ways yet."

Ryan just nodded and kept his hands in front of his privates. "Case…um…dad had a heart attack"

Casey quickly looked up at him "What?"

"He is in the hospital now. That's why I'm here," Ryan explained quietly since Casey was very close to her father and was the daddy's girl in the family.

"Is he ok?" Casey quickly stood up. "He is going to make it right?"

Ryan grabbed her jacket and held it open for her "C'mon let's go"

Casey pulled the jacket on and followed her big brother out the apartment that seemed extremely lonely these weeks without Max.


	8. Over the Edge

Phoenix ate his cereal as his mom and Julie took care of the babies. Olivia came out of her shower and spotted him at the kitchen table "What are you doing?"

"Eating" He answered.

"Who's with the girls?"

"Mom and Julie" He answered.

"Phoenix" Olivia shook her head, "Your mommy and sister will not take care of our children. Go over there and help"

"Olivia" He whined. "They insisted"

"I don't care" Olivia pointed to their bedroom "Go"

He let out a groan and got off his chair "Whip me some more why don't you?" He mumbled angrily to himself but Olivia heard it.

Olivia just rolled her eyes and took his cereal and ate it.

All of a sudden Phoenix fell out of the room and landed on the floor.

Julie came out holding Evelyn and kicked Phoenix in the leg "You jerk"

"What?" Phoenix complained, "That shirt does look slutty on you."

Julie hit him again. "Ass"

Annie came out and shook her head "Stop both of you."

Julie gave her little brother a mean look and walked over to Olivia. "I'm going on a date."

Olivia put the cereal down and took Evelyn from her "Thanks for babysitting"

"No problem" Julie nodded and looked at Phoenix again "You. Next time I see you I'm going to kick you where you don't want to be kicked"

Phoenix got off the floor "Well if you wore something that didn't invite every pervert to look down you shirt I wouldn't be an ass"

"Phoenix" Olivia warned, "Be nice"

"I suggest listening to the only woman on the planet who can stand your stupid looking face" Julie pulled on her jacket.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket "I'm walking you out"

"Paranoid freak" Julie mumbled and went out the apartment.

"Shut up" Phoenix followed "You are not going on a date wearing that" He closed the door behind him.

Annie just shook her head and held Ella. "Did you two have a nice evening last night?"

"Yea" Olivia nodded "Thanks for babysitting"

"Not a problem." Annie nodded "When Phoenix comes back I'm going to go because Richard is probably sitting in his pajamas watching TV and getting crumbs all over the place"

"Now I know where Phoenix gets it from," Olivia teased with a smirk.

Phoenix came into the apartment holding his face "Stupid women" He mumbled.

"What happened to you?" Olivia asked.

"Julie happened that's what," He answered. "She punched me"

Annie shook her head "Serves you right for calling her names"

"Mom I did not call her names" Phoenix defended "She asked if I told Olivia what she could wear and I said Olivia wouldn't dress like a whore. Next thing I know she slaps me"

"You deserved it" Annie walked over to him "Take your daughter"

Phoenix took Ella from her "At least I'll teach them to wear proper shirts"

Annie gave him a kiss on the cheek "You see how long that lasts"

"You want me to walk you out?" Phoenix offered.

"No. Stay here and help your wife." She gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek "If you need anything call ok?"

"We will. Thanks" Olivia smiled a little at her mother-in-law.

Annie gave each of the girls a kiss and went out.

Olivia let out a small laugh "Did your sister really slap you?"

"Yea" He answered, "It's not funny."

Olivia moved over to him "Where?"

"On the left cheek" He answered "Is it red?"

"A little" Olivia answered and gave him a kiss "Don't be such a baby. You deserved it for calling her a whore."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and took Evelyn from Olivia "Want me to put them to sleep?"

"Yea" Olivia nodded "Thanks"

"Yup" Phoenix returned the kiss and carried the girls to their bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat in the hospital room as a nurse wrapped his arm up. He got in a bar fight and had a huge cut on his forearm. He looked at the young nurse up and down. She was very cute "Do they make all the nurses wear those outfits?"

"Outfits? Mr. Edwards these are uniforms"

"Same difference" He smiled in a cute way "Do they give you a lunch break?"

"Yes they do" She smiled at him since Max was very good-looking and extremely charming.

"I should thank you for wrapping my arm up by taking you to lunch"

"Where would you take me?" She finished wrapping his arm with gauze.

Max got off the table and started to whisper in the nurse's ear things only a boyfriend should say to his girlfriend. He stopped whispering spotting Casey in the waiting room. "Excuse me"

He walked out the room and went over to the service desk "Excuse me," He spotted Casey's mom, brother and sister there so he figured something was wrong with her father. "Do you know what Raymond Novak's condition is?"

"Who's asking?"

Max thought about it and knew they wouldn't tell him unless he was family "His son-in law" He even liked how that sounded since he never got called son by anyone.

"He had a heart attack. He is in surgery," The receptionist answered.

Max just nodded "Thanks"

Casey sat silently in the waiting room. Ryan, Jill and her mother were sitting on the chairs by her. She spotted someone put a coffee cup by her. She looked up and spotted Max "Hey" She took the coffee "Thanks"

He sat down by her as quietly as possible not to get attention from her family that despised him. "Heard about your dad. I'm sorry"

Casey just nodded and spotted his arm "What happened?"

"I got in a bar fight and some genius decided to break a beer bottle on my arm. I'll be fine," He answered with a shrug "How you doing?"

"Not sure" She answered honestly "We're still waiting for someone to tell us anything" She took a sip of coffee her ex-boyfriend got her. "How did you hear?"

"I asked the receptionist. Told her I was his son-in-law." He blushed a little at the last answer. "Stupid I know, but first thing I could think of."

Ryan spotted Max and got up "What are you doing here?"

Max looked up at him "I was just leaving" he got off the chair "Hope your dad is all right" He waved at Casey and left the waiting room.

Casey quickly got up and followed him out the hospital. She spotted him sitting on the swing at the playground across the street. She went over and sat on the other swing by him "Thanks for the coffee"

He looked up and spotted her "Sure"

Casey just looked at him "Max…you send me mixed signals"

He nodded "I know."

"I mean one moment you want to marry me, the next you hate me and now you ask if I'm ok after my father is in the hospital."

"Just because we are over doesn't mean I don't care about you." He started to swing on the swing a little "Do you know why I sleep with all those women?"

"Because you are a guy?"

He smiled a little "I'm not a pervert Casey. I know I might come off as one but…I'm not."

She started to swing back and forth to meet his rhythm "I know that. I dated you for months."

"Do you know why I fell for you?"

"No."

"I know you probably didn't realize this but I'm going to tell you. Every time we had sex you always ended up holding me. Even when we were just friends with benefits, you always just hugged me."

"So you fell for me because I hugged you?" She asked a little confused.

He smiled and looked down at the ground "I know it sounds weird but basically. I mean the way you look at me breaks me down. I never had anyone to just hold me when I needed it. In foster care I had none of that. I was property of ACS all my life."

"So you sleep with all those women because you want affection?"

"Half yes" he nodded "You want me to tell you something I never told anyone? Not even Phoenix"

"Sure"

"I lost my virginity way before prom. I lied about that"

"When did you lose it?"

He bit his lip gently since he never talked about this. Not even to Phoenix who was his best friend since they were kids. "When I was 15"

"To who?"

"My…um…my…teacher" He answered and scratched the back of his neck. "I mean…she hit on me, I was flattered and basically I lost my virginity to a woman old enough to be my mother."

Casey just stared at him in disbelief. That explained a lot about the way he acted towards women. "Max…that's…pedophilia"

"Oh I know that now." He let out small laugh "But I passed her class with flying colors."

Casey just shook her head. "How long did that last?"

"Well…every lunch period all those four years. Sometimes even after school." He shrugged "By the time I was in college I didn't have any respect for women." He looked over at her "Case…I don't deserve you. Your family was right for not letting me marry you. The only thing I'm good for is sex. You need a guy who can actually hold you at night when your upset not one you have to hold because he never had a childhood."

Casey bit her bottom lip and tried to hide her tears. Even if he was sexually abused as a kid he was still sweet. "Max…I want to hold you at night. I want to fix you."

"I don't want you to fix me" He shook his head and got off the swing. He climbed on by the slide. "Coming? This is how I revisit my childhood."

Casey shook her head but got up also. She climbed on and sat down in between his legs.

"Hold on" He wrapped his arms around her stomach. Casey placed her hands over his as both slid down. Casey jumped off when they reached the end but Max forgot and ended up hitting the ground "Ouch."

"Oh honey" She took his hand "You ok?"

"Stupidity at its best ladies and gentlemen" He groaned "Help me up."

Casey laughed and pulled him up. "You hurt your butt?"

"Yea" He nodded and brushed the dirt off his pants. He spotted Ryan coming over to them.

Ryan glanced over at Max and took Casey's arm "Dad is out of surgery."

Casey just nodded "I'll be right there."

"Let's go" Ryan extended his arm toward the hospital "Now"

"C'mon man we were just talking" Max interrupted.

"I don't want you talking to her," Ryan snapped at him.

"If you got something to say then say it to my face" Max fired right back at him.

"Crystal Thomas" Ryan said like it was the most obvious thing on earth. "Remember her?"

Max slowly nodded "Yea"

"Well she was my girlfriend until you slept with her. She cheated on me with you!"

Casey looked at her big brother and then Max "Is that true?"

Max froze up. The old Max didn't care if he ruined a relationship. The new one that Casey created did. "Yea. I'm sorry Ryan"

"You should be" Ryan nodded "Why do you think I don't like you? The second I heard what your name was I knew who you were. You don't deserve Casey"

Max just nodded "I know"

"You are a lying, cheating asshole. I know you"

Max shook his head "You don't know me"

"I fucking know you" Ryan took a deep breath "You fuck everything in a dress, you were probably with more then a hundred women. So excuse me if I'm trying to keep my sister safe by not marrying you."

Max looked at him and nodded "Your sister and I are broken up anyway. We were just talking."

"You don't even deserve for her to talk to you. You are nobody. You don't have a job and you don't have family. If you did marry her that marriage would be more fucked up then you are."

Max slowly nodded "Your right." He walked past Casey and stopped. "I…I…just wanted to tell you… I was always faithful to you and I loved you. I did." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and walked to his car with his head down.

Casey closed her eyes feeling extremely bad. Somehow he could always make her feel better about something that was bothering her and somehow her family always found a way to drag him down to his low point.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Couple of days later… 

Phoenix, Jacob, and Cliff stood in Max's apartment and stared at Max lying in his bed with the sheets over his face. His new apartment was very expensive and big since he did have a lot of money because he inherited it all from his parents.

"So he's been like this for days now?" Phoenix questioned.

Jacob nodded "Yea. He hasn't shaved, hasn't showered and won't even eat. All he does is sleep and drink."

Phoenix looked at his watch Olivia bought him for Christmas "I have two babies at home. I don't have time to baby sit him."

"Well we don't know what to do" Cliff shrugged. "I went in there and he just asked me for another Tequila bottle"

"He asked me to get him a hooker," Jacob added. "I just brought him a Vodka and he just drank it."

Phoenix took a deep breath and went into Max's room. He instantly smelled the booze surrounding Max's motionless body "Max? Are you awake?"

Max let out a groan and tossed the bed sheet off his face. "Yea." He was unshaven and in a white t-shirt and sweats.

"What happened?" Phoenix took the pain relievers from his nightstand so Max wouldn't do anything stupid because how depressed he was.

"Don't want to talk about it" Max turned to the side and covered his head again.

"Want something to eat?" Phoenix asked.

Max nodded "Get me a woman. A lawyer with red hair and with gorgeous green eyes and luscious lips."

Phoenix quickly realized he was depressed over Casey "Max are you sad because of Casey?"

"Don't say her name" Max whined and grabbed the Whiskey bottle from under the bed. He opened it and took a sip.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and went out the room to meet his brothers. "I'll call Olivia. She will know what to do"

"You want me to call Emily and Angie to baby sit?" Jacob asked.

Phoenix nodded and dialed his cell phone for his wife.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the nice, modern apartment and looked at Phoenix and his brothers watching TV on Max's nice plasma screen "What do you want?"

Phoenix turned around "Max is depressed. We don't know what to do. Casey's fault"

Olivia rolled her eyes and took her jacket off "Where is he?"

Phoenix pointed down the hall "First door to the right. Thanks babe"

Olivia shook her head and went into Max's bedroom. "Max"

He just groaned under the bed sheet. "Go away"

Olivia grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it off of him "Get up" His hair was messy from being in bed all day and he had a beard which Olivia found weird since she always seen him shaven because he used to be a very happy person.

"No" He whined and covered his head with the pillow. "You had to introduce me to her didn't you?"

Olivia grabbed all the bottles from his bed and floor. "Phoenix" she called out.

Phoenix came into the room "Yea?"

Olivia handed him the bottles "Pour these down the drain"

"No!" Max yelled. "C'mon"

Phoenix shrugged "Sorry. Got to do what the wife says." He went out of the room and went to the bathroom to get rid of all the alcohol.

Olivia opened Max's curtains on his window "Some light. There you go"

"I don't want light," he mumbled into the pillow "Close the curtains"

"No" Olivia shook her head and opened the window "I have to get rid of this smell of alcohol."

"I like the smell. It makes me pass out. The more I pass out the less I think of her"

"You weren't like this when she turned your proposal down the first time" Olivia opened another window and went to his closet to look for clothes so Max would change.

"That was when I thought I could still get her back" He grabbed the blanket and covered his body again.

"Why can't you get her back now?"

"Before I met her I slept with her brother's girlfriend. You think she would want me knowing I caused her brother pain?"

"Let's ask her" Olivia pulled her cell phone out.

"No" Max begged, "Please don't call her. I don't want her to see me this way. Her brother was right. I'm nobody and I'm nothing."

Olivia put her phone down "I wont call her under the condition that you take a shower, shave and eat something."

"Why can't I just lay here? Please just leave me alone." He said quietly. "I just want to die. Please let me?"

"I can't let you die Max. You are my husband's best friend, what kind of a wife would I be if I let you die?" Olivia pulled out one of his hoodies and his jeans. "C'mon get up."

"Why wont you let me rot in peace?"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Boys!"

Phoenix, Cliff and Jacob came in.

"Yea?" Cliff asked.

She pointed to Max "Shower"

"No, no, no!" Max quickly shook his head.

All three grabbed him and picked him up.

"Stop!" Max yelled out. "Let go!"

They carried him into the bathroom and put him into the bathtub. Phoenix turned the water on and let it pour down on Max's body. "If you are not showered and shaven in fifteen minutes I'm finding a new best friend."

"You've been saying that since the 5th grade!" Max yelled back as he covered his face with his hand to stop the water from hitting his face.

Olivia threw Cliff the clothes. Cliff put the clothes down. All the boys left the bathroom.

Olivia gave Phoenix a kiss "I'm going back home to check on the girls. If he doesn't want to eat threaten to call Casey ok?"

Phoenix nodded and returned the kiss "You are a beauty. Thank you very much."

"Sure" She walked over to the living room. "Don't take too long."

"I won't" He took her jacket and held it up for her. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Kiss the girls for me"

Olivia pulled her jacket on "You boys have enough food?"

Jacob opened the fridge "No. I'll go buy some though"

"Good" Olivia nodded "Don't buy just junk food"

Cliff smiled as he flipped the channels "Olivia you are such a mom"

"Thank you Cliff" Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to look at Phoenix "Be good."

Phoenix nodded and opened the door for her "Want me to walk you down?"

"I'll do it" Jacob pulled his jacket on "I have to go buy some food anyway."

Phoenix nodded and gave Olivia a kiss "Drive safe"

Olivia waved and went out with her brother in-law following.

Phoenix went back to the bathroom to check on Max. He slowly opened the door and spotted Max still lying in the tub staring at space as he got soaked. "Max"

Max just shook his head "Leave me alone to die"

"C'mon man just take a shower" Phoenix tried "You can go out with the boys and get some ass. I know you are probably horny."

Max put his hand out on the water and watched it fall. "It's hard to find someone good enough like the perfect girl. She was perfect. I'm too much of a fuck up to have her, I'll take the consequences."

"So now you need a perfect girl for a one night stand?"

Max looked over at him "If you and Olivia broke up would you even think about sleeping with another woman?"

"It's not the same" Phoenix turned the water off. "I'm married to her and she is the mother of my kids."

Max got up and took a towel "You're lucky enough you found someone who actually feels the same toward you." He wrapped the towel around his wet t-shirt and sweats and walked back to his room lazily.

Phoenix followed him "Casey loves you. She cares about you"

Max got in bed again not caring that he was soaked. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself up to his chin. "She doesn't care about me. She cares about her family. I don't even know that feeling since the closest to family I could get is an asshole like you and your brothers."

Phoenix smiled and leaned on the doorway "What's your point? Olivia doesn't have family and she's not whining like some bitch."

"It's different. She has you. She has kids. All I had was my Whiskey and you took that away"

Phoenix rolled his eyes and opened Max's balcony in his room. "Do you know how many girls you could get with this kind of apartment?"

"I don't want girls. I want her." Max covered his head with the blanket again.

Phoenix turned to look at him "Fine. If you wont do anything will you at least eat something before you die?"

"I want to die don't you get it? I have nothing to live for. My highlight of the day was getting up and going to her apartment to get my stuff. I was an asshole toward her but I still got to see her and talk to her. She was very fun to talk to." He hugged his pillow and tried to cover his sniffles from under the blanket.

Phoenix heard him softly crying. He never saw Max cry. Max didn't cry. Ever. Phoenix closed the door quietly to the room guessing Max wouldn't want his brothers to hear him. He sat down next to him on the bed and gently took him in a hug since Max was like his little brother. "It's ok"

His bedroom door opened and Olivia came in. "I forgot my phone" She explained quietly.

Phoenix nodded and motioned for her to come over. Phoenix let go of Max and let Olivia take his place.

Olivia held him and gently stroked the back of his messy, wet hair "It's ok honey. Ssshh"

Max kept crying on her shoulder "I miss her so much"

"I know" Olivia whispered. "You'll be ok"

Phoenix gave Olivia a soft kiss on the lips "Stay here with him ok? I'll go take care of the girls," He whispered.

Olivia nodded and kept holding Max as he cried. She knew she was probably the best person to comfort Max because she was much more sensitive then Phoenix and she knew Max and Casey very well.


	9. Break down

Olivia just shook her head at Phoenix. He was lying on the couch sleeping with the TV running. His arm was on the floor and one of his legs was on the floor also. "He is so useless sometimes"

Casey smirked and cut the carrots. She was sitting in the kitchen helping Olivia make food. "How are the girls?"

"Good" Olivia nodded and turned the TV off. She put a blanket over her husband. "How is work?"

"Well good considering where we work. So far no cases that lead the guys nowhere. When you getting back to work?"

Olivia sat down by her "I have two more weeks on my maternity leave" She answered.

Casey nodded and slowly looked up at her "Um…have you to talked to Max?"

Olivia nodded "Yea."

"How is he?"

"Not good" Olivia answered honestly. "He is really out of it."

All of a sudden Phoenix sat up "You won't take me alive!" He yelled out in his dream.

Both of the girls looked over at him at the same time. Olivia tried not to laugh at her husband. Casey just looked weirdly at him.

Phoenix looked over at them and waved "There was a dragon" He attempted to explain.

Casey shook her head "I'm not here to judge."

Olivia let out a laugh and went back to making food.

Phoenix wiped the drool from the side of his lip. "Stupid cartoons" He mumbled and got up. "Why are those cartoons trying to make kids have nightmares? I put on a cartoon for the girls the other day and here I am having a nightmare" He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Olivia slapped his butt playfully "I think it's only you who is scared of a pink dragon"

"Barney is a dinosaur" Phoenix shook his head and sat down by her.

"She's not talking about Barney" Casey shook her head at him "Barney is purple not pink."

Olivia rested her head on Phoenix's shoulder "Did Barney scare you?"

"Not in general" He kissed her forehead "He was helping Elmo sharpen the sword that Spongebob was going to kill me with."

"Wow" Casey nodded "Scary"

"It was" Phoenix defended "Why don't we just let the girls watch Lethal Weapon huh? At least that wont make me have nightmares."

Olivia shook her head and gave him a kiss "You have serious issues buddy"

"Tell me about it" He mumbled and got up "I have to go pick up Angela from Soccer practice." He put on his holster again and gave Olivia a kiss on the lips "Bye." He kissed Casey on the cheek "Be good." He went to their room to kiss the twins and then came back. He put on his leather jacket and waved.

"Bye" Olivia waved back. Phoenix went out the apartment. Olivia looked over at Casey "I didn't want to say this with Phoenix around but I think you should really go see Max. He isn't good at all."

Casey just nodded at her best friends advice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey walked down the hall to Max's apartment. She looked around and the building was much more expensive then hers. She got to the apartment number that Olivia told her was Max's.

She knocked on the door in hope Max would answer since he was ignoring all her calls. She even left voice mails but he never returned her calls.

The door opened and Cliff was standing there "Hey"

"Hey. Is Max here?"

Cliff thought for a second "Physically? Yes. Mentally? He is on vacation," Cliff answered with a smirk.

Casey nodded a little not sure how good that sounded to her. "Can I come in?"

Cliff nodded and moved out the door. "Anthony lets go"

Anthony got off the couch and just waved at Casey.

"You don't have to go" Casey quickly objected seeing Phoenix's brothers liked Max's plasma screen.

"I think we should" Cliff grabbed his jacket and followed Anthony out the apartment. "Bedroom is first door to the right" Cliff informed her and closed the front door behind him.

Casey slowly went to Max's bedroom and opened the door. His nightstand consisted of pills and a Vodka bottle almost empty. His room was extremely messy with the floor covered in chips and dirty t-shirts and sweats.

She slowly walked in and spotted Max on the balcony sitting on the cold floor with the blanket wrapped around him. He was just blankly staring at the city. His hair was messy and he seemed like he didn't take a shower in days. "Max?" She asked quietly. She almost didn't recognize him by how much weight he lost not eating and just drinking alcohol.

Max blinked from the cold air hitting his face. He turned around and saw her. He said nothing, tightened his blanket more around his shoulders and went back to looking at the city below him.

She slowly approached him and crouched down "Honey…you ok?"

He said nothing and got off the ground. He walked back to his bedroom and got in bed in his sweats again. He covered his head and just lay there silently.

Casey stood up and followed him. She closed the balcony door to warm up his room a little since his room was freezing from all the open windows. She closed all the windows that Olivia opened the day previously since Max didn't even want to close them. "Are you cold?"

He said nothing again. He only reached his hand out from the blanket and took the Vodka and a couple of pills from the nightstand.

Casey never saw him unshaven. He now had a beard and looked like all he did was sleep and drink. She slowly went to his bed and uncovered his head. "Max talk to me"

Max took another sip of the Vodka and ignored her.

"Max…please…just talk to me"

He finished the Vodka in one gulp and threw the bottle angrily at his closet.

Casey instantly jumped as the glass broke against the door. She took a deep breath and looked at him. He said nothing and covered his head again. "Ok. Your mad at me" She nodded and sat down by him. She softly uncovered his head and just hugged him. "I'm sorry"

He stared at the ceiling angrily and didn't hug her back. He didn't even want to say anything to her because he wanted her in his life so much.

Casey saw that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek which was a completely new feeling kissing him with his beard. "Take care of yourself."

He just turned to the side and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Casey nodded and stroked his hair back away from his eyes. "Bye" She slowly got off the bed and went out. She closed the door behind her. She wiped her eyes hating to see him that way. She turned the heat up more and left his apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia put the blanket over Ella and Evelyn after finally putting them to bed. She heard the front door open and close and then Phoenix talking to someone.

"Barney is purple. Not pink. I'm just saying the color looks different depending on the TV. Don't yell at me because you can't figure out the color."

Olivia went out the room and spotted Phoenix with Angela on his back. "Hey guys"

"Hi Olivia" Angela waved at her with a smile "I came to see the babies"

Phoenix kneeled down "Off"

Angela climbed off his back "Can I see them?"

"Sure" Olivia nodded and put her hand out. "We just have to be quiet ok? They just fell asleep."

Angela nodded and took Olivia's hand. "Phoenix come on"

Phoenix took Angela's hand and walked her into the room with Olivia holding her other hand.

"Lift me up I can't see" Angela whispered looking up at Phoenix.

Phoenix smirked and picked her up. "See? That's Evelyn and that's Ella," He whispered.

"Which one is which?" Angela whispered.

"Um" Phoenix looked over at Olivia for help since Olivia changed their pajamas.

"That is Ellie" Olivia pointed to one baby "That's Evie"

"They are so cute" Angela whispered, "They look like you Olivia"

"Thanks" Olivia smiled proudly.

"Can I stay here for a while? No one is home" Angela hugged Phoenix around the neck "Please?"

Phoenix looked over at Olivia. Olivia nodded. "Yup. Just no cartoons" Phoenix carried her out of the room and into the living room.

Olivia gave each of her daughters a kiss and followed her husband into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Phoenix was kneeling down by the DVD shelf. "Angela I'm not letting you watch Jackass."

"Why not?" The little girl whined, "It's funny"

"It's violent" He took one of Olivia's movies out "Legally Blonde? Olivia likes this one."

"You liar" Olivia sat down by Angela "That is your movie."

"No it's not" He defended.

"Yup. You have a crush on Reese Witherspoon." Olivia nodded and looked at Angela "He just likes to say it's my movie when Max comes over cause it's a chick flick." Angela giggled a little.

Phoenix rolled his eyes "Angela you want that Santa Clause movie when the guy turns-"

"I know what movie you mean" She rolled her eyes.

"What's with the attitude?" Phoenix asked as he pulled the DVD out and put it on.

"Nothing" She answered with a shrug. "I just want to watch the movie"

Phoenix nodded and put the movie on. He went over to the couch and sat down by Olivia. He put his arm around Olivia's shoulders and playfully messed with Angela's hair since he was able to reach her because she was on the other side of Olivia.

Angela slapped his hand "Stop"

"It was Olivia" Phoenix teased.

"No it's wasn't" Olivia rolled her eyes and rested her head on his chest "He is just trying to get me in trouble because I told him that Barney was purple and he wouldn't believe me" Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arm around his stomach.

"I told him also!" Angela yelled.

Phoenix messed with her hair again. She gave him a mean look and rested her head on Olivia's lap. Olivia brushed her hair away from her eyes since Phoenix and her showed their affection in different ways. Olivia was caring and sweet and Phoenix was goofy when he wanted to show someone he cared.

"Phoenix" Angela called out in the middle of the movie.

"Yea?" He asked as he kept his arm wrapped around Olivia's shoulders.

"Did mommy tell you they would be gone for the weekend? They told me I had to stay with Aunt Diana until they get back"

"She told me," Phoenix answered as he kept his eye on the movie.

Angela sat up to look at him "I don't want to stay with Aunt Diana, she's so boring"

"Sorry kid, rules are rules" Phoenix shrugged.

"Can I stay here with you and Olivia? Please? I can help with the babies" She pleaded, "I'll sleep on the couch and I won't make noise or a mess. Please?"

Phoenix and Olivia exchanged looks. They already were extremely busy with the twins.

Olivia got off the couch "I'm going to check on the girls." She left the living room and went to the bedroom.

Phoenix kneeled down in front of Angela "Sweetie we would love to have you here it's just that you might not have fun. Olivia and I are always around the girls. Aunt Diana will have time for you and you could do whatever you want."

"But I want to hang out with you and Olivia." Angela looked at him with sad eyes. "I wont get in the way I promise"

Phoenix took a deep breath and nodded. He was such a sucker when it came to Angela because he knew the little girl didn't have a lot of friends. "If your mom says its ok then you can ok?"

Angela grinned and hugged him "Thanks. Can I call mommy from your cell phone?"

"Sure" Phoenix dialed Sophie's cell number and handed it to her. He got up and went over to the bedroom. He went in and closed the door behind him "I told her yes"

Olivia turned around to look at him "You what? Phoenix baby you know we already have our hands full with the twins."

Phoenix went over to the babies and kissed each on the head "I know. I just feel real bad for her. She doesn't get attention at home and doesn't really have friends." He gently stroked Evelyn's hair.

Olivia nodded and wrapped her arms around Phoenix from the back "Ok. But no going out with the boys this weekend because I will need your help."

He turned around to look at her and gave her a kiss "Deal. You have my word"

She smiled and returned the kiss "I like your word. It's honest"

"I like you. You're honest" He wrapped his arms around her. "We need to be honest together. Alone."

"Not this weekend" She smiled against his lips. "You smell good by the way"

Their bedroom door opened and Angela peeked her head in "She said it was ok."

Phoenix nodded and gave Olivia a kiss "I'm going to go with her to get some clothes from her house ok?"

Olivia nodded and let go of him "Don't be long"

"We wont" Phoenix kissed the twins on the head again as they slept and then took Angela by the hand. "We'll be back soon" He waved and led Angela out.

Olivia sat down by the girls and just smiled watching them sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey petted RJ who was lazily lying on the couch. Casey watched the football game her father and brother were watching since her family was over for dinner. She still couldn't stop thinking about Max.

There was a knock on her door. "I got it" She got off the couch and went to the door. She opened it and just stared at Max. He looked like hell. He had his sweats on and just a white t-shirt. He was still unshaven and his hair was messy. She quickly spotted the brown bag he was holding and she could tell it was some kind of alcohol bottle because he reeked of booze. "What are you doing here?"

Max blinked being completely drunk "I came to tell you…" He spotted Ryan in the apartment "Can I come in?"

Casey quickly shook her head knowing drunk Max and her sober brother would end up being Max getting beat up. "No. What do you want?" She asked quietly so her family didn't notice.

"Well ok" Max rolled his eyes. "I came to tell you that I love you. I will see you in hell because that is where you are going. I'll be there also" he started laughing and leaned on her doorway.

Casey shook her head "Max go home"

"You go to hell first" he countered with a smirk. He walked past her before she could stop him. "Ryan!" He stumbled his way in and took a sip of his alcohol.

Ryan turned around angrily "What are you doing here?"

Max smiled and started to think "Didn't someone just ask me that?" He started to look around him and spotted Jill in the kitchen "You!" He pointed at her "You are the good one!"

Casey quickly got in front of Max seeing Ryan get off the couch "Max c'mon"

Max shook his head and stumbled but kept his balance "Not before I tell everyone everything" He pointed at Marta by Jill "You Mrs. Novak! You are a bitch! I could have made Casey happy but no! We don't belong together! I'm not rich enough! I would have loved her until the end of time!"

Ryan started to walk toward Max angrily. Casey put her hand out to stop him "Don't. I'll take him outside"

"You Ryan!" Max pointed at him with his bottle "You are the biggest pussy I have ever met! So I boned your girlfriend? Be a man and get a new one you asshole!"

Casey started to move backwards and pushed Max to the door.

Max pointed at Ray "You sir! I came to the hospital to see how Casey was doing after you had a heart attack! What did I get? Your own son kicked me out! I even wished you got better even if you humiliated me the first night I met you! After you made me look like an idiot in front of Casey I still cared!"

Casey finally managed to get him to the door. "Max please just go"

Max nodded and finished his bottle "And you Casey" he whispered "You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I loved you and I always will. But thank you baby for not caring about me. I'll even settle for one glance after all you put me through." He nodded and blinked a couple of times "Love doesn't take no for an answer." He passed out and slammed down on the ground in the hallway.

"Oh my god" Casey quickly kneeled down by him since he hit his head when he fell. "Mom get me some water please" She stroked his cheek "Oh please don't have a concussion. Please no. Please don't."

Marta handed her a water bottle and a towel.

Casey poured some water on Max's face and wiped it off with the towel.

Max jumped up and opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and just looked up at her "You look like an angel" he placed his hand on her cheek. "Hi"

"Hi" Casey whispered with a smirk. "Think you could get up?"

"Why? Can I just enjoy this dream please? It's a nice dream"

Casey slowly nodded and took his hand "C'mon you have to get up. Please?"

He slowly sat up and got up with her help. He stumbled but she wrapped her arm around his waist. He tried not to pass out and felt her walk him somewhere.

Casey said nothing to her family and led Max to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She walked him over to the bed and let him sit down. "C'mon baby"

Max started to fall over closing his eyes but she quickly grabbed him.

"Just sit up for me for a couple of minutes ok?" She slowly pulled his t-shirt off and threw it to the side. "Ok lay down"

He fell back on the bed as he tried to fight his urge to pass out.

Casey slowly untied his sweats that were baggy on him. She gently pulled them down to his ankles and took his shoes off. She took the sweatpants off and left him only in his boxer briefs. She saw he was already sleeping. She put the blanket over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

To her surprise he was still half awake. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down. He pressed his lips to hers and ran a hand through her hair.

Casey gently broke the kiss after a couple of seconds. She gave him a small kiss on the lips and put his hand down "Sleep" She whispered.

Max said nothing and turned to the side. He instantly passed out.

Casey looked at him for a couple of seconds and went out of the room. She closed the door to her bedroom again and was met by all the eyes by her relatives "He is sleeping."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at his baby sister "He is not staying here while drunk"

Casey nodded "Yes he is. I'm not sending him out being piss faced drunk."

"He is a drunk. You are not staying alone here with him." Ryan crossed his arms on his chest.

"Max isn't violent. He isn't a drunk. The only reason he started drinking is because you drove him over the edge" Casey snapped at him "If it wasn't for you, all of you, I would already be engaged to him."

"Oh cause that's all you need now. To be engaged with a cheating drunk. You are out of your mind Casey. When you bring home a nice guy then you could marry him."

"Screw you Ryan. You don't tell me what I can and cannot do. You know what? I'm going to marry him, I really don't care how happy you are!"

"When are you going to marry him? Before or after he gets drunk and cheats on you?"

"Ok!" Marta yelled in between the two siblings "That's enough."

Casey got quiet and crossed her arms on her chest. Ryan got quiet also and kept staring at his little sister.

"Asshole" Casey mumbled.

"Bitch" Ryan murmured back.

"Ok" Ray got off the couch. "Enough." He looked at Ryan "You be quiet for a second ok?" Ryan nodded. Ray looked back at Casey "You love him?"

Casey nodded "Yea"

"Fine. Marry him" Ray shook his head and went to the kitchen. "Can we please eat now?"

Ryan rolled his eyes at Casey and went to the kitchen. No one said anything and sat at the table to eat.

Casey smiled a little and looked over at her bedroom. She hid her smile and went to the table with her family. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and sat down. She really didn't care anymore that her family wasn't even a little excited for her.


	10. It's not who you are

Max turned around sleepily. He opened his eyes and got up. He didn't even notice he wasn't in his own apartment. He scratched his bare stomach and yawned. He made his way to the bathroom and heard the shower. He was totally out of it from last night not remembering that he even broke up with Casey for almost a month because he hit his head.

He put the toilet seat up to use the bathroom and stopped. He walked back to the mirror and spotted his beard and blood-shot eyes. He ran a hand through his dirty hair. His eyes got wide remembering he was depressed. He looked behind him and saw that Casey was showering.

He quickly walked out of the bathroom before she heard him. He looked down at his body only wearing his boxer briefs. He didn't do anything to her did he? God he hoped not. He quickly went into the bedroom that they used to share. He started to turn in circles not knowing where his clothes were.

He slapped himself in the face "Remember c'mon" he opened the closet and started to look through it. Nothing. He got all his clothes from there when he moved out. He turned around and spotted Casey leaning on the doorway on in a towel looking at him "AH!" He fell back and into the closet.

Casey quickly went over "What is wrong with you? C'mon" She took his hand and pulled him up "What's wrong?"

He blinked still not remembering half of what happened because he slammed his head when he passed out in the hallway. "Casey right?"

She nodded at him "Are you ok?"

He wrapped his arms around his naked body "Where are my clothes?"

"In the dryer" She answered, "Why don't you lay down?" She led him over to the bed.

He lye down and looked around. "This isn't my apartment…I think"

"I know" She covered him with the blanket "You moved out."

He looked at her "Why did I do that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You want to go to the doctor? Maybe you have amnesia from falling down last night."

"I fell? How?"

"You were drunk," She answered. "You called my mom a bitch and my brother a pussy."

"No" he shook his head "I didn't" He whined. "Please tell me you're joking."

Casey smirked and shook her head "Nope. You came drunk and told me to go to hell."

He finally started remembering "But your family doesn't like me. You wouldn't marry me. We broke up. I was depressed."

Casey nodded "You're back."

RJ ran into the room and jumped on the bed. Max instantly got off the bed "What is that thing?"

"It's my dog" Casey answered and petted RJ "Isn't he cute?"

"No" Max shook his head "Get him away from me"

"Why? You scared of dogs?" Casey teased with a smirk as she kept petting RJ.

"Yea" Max answered and moved back. "Look I don't like dogs ok?"

"But he is so funny" Casey did a baby voice and made faces at RJ. "Look at his face Maxie"

"No. Get him away"

RJ jumped off the bed and went over to Max. Max quickly stepped back.

"RJ get back over here" Casey patted the bed. "C'mon boy"

RJ walked past Max. Max hit the wall with his back trying to get away. RJ went out the room.

Casey just shrugged "Damn dog doesn't listen."

Max closed the door to the bedroom and took a deep breath "Ok he's out."

"Yes cause I was beginning to get scared from a doggie who I think is retarded." Casey answered and actually started to think about RJ being mentally retarded.

Max gulped because he was scared of dogs. He quickly spotted the engagement ring on Casey's finger. "Case…did I propose last night while I was drunk also?"

"What?" Casey asked and then spotted the ring on her finger. She quickly took it off being embarrassed for actually putting it on. She figured it was ok since it was the ring he gave her after she turned him down. She wanted to marry him now…she just hoped he still wanted to marry her. "My dad…gave us permission"

Max rubbed his temple "Permission? Casey I don't want permission from them. I want you. I just want you to be ok with us."

"Max I-"

"Forget it" He quickly shook his head. "I need time" He left the bedroom and almost fell seeing RJ standing by the door. He quickly moved away from the medium sized dog and went to get his clothes from the dryer. He quickly pulled them on.

Casey leaned on the doorway of the bedroom and watched him. "Max c'mon"

He shook his head "I have to think about this. I can't just do things when your family tells me its ok. I'm not their puppet. I refuse to be" He found his shoes and pulled them on. He said nothing else and went out the apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix woke up feeling someone tugging on his shirt. He spotted Angela standing by the bed "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I'm going to be late for Dance class," She whispered.

Phoenix rubbed his eyes sleepy and took his watch from the nightstand. They should have left ten minutes ago. He quickly jumped out of bed "Get dressed. Meet me in the living room ok?" He whispered not to wake up the twins.

Angela nodded and left the room. She closed the door behind her.

Phoenix quickly took his t-shirt off as he went to the closet.

Olivia groaned not feeling the warmness of her husband's body by her anymore "Where are you?" She mumbled half sleepily.

"I have to go" He answered and grabbed his jeans "What happened to the alarm?"

"Oh. I turned it off last night" Olivia answered and hugged his pillow because it smelled like his aftershave "Mmmm."

"You did what?" Phoenix quickly buckled his belt and grabbed his holster. He checked the magazine for bullets and then put it on his belt.

"It wakes up the girls when it goes off. You wake up. They wake up. That means Olivia wakes up" She mumbled into the pillow "Olivia needs sleep"

"Well I need my alarm. I'm late now." He grabbed his shoes and slapped her butt "Move your legs." She did so. He sat down on the bed and got his shoes on.

"Baby give me a kiss. Baby hasn't given me anything for a long time."

"Well Baby won't give you anything because you won't offer it" He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then kissed each twin on the head gently. "Bye"

"One more kiss" Olivia demanded.

"I have to go," he protested. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You can go. Thank you" Olivia waved and turned to the other side.

Phoenix shook his head and left the room in a rush. He took Angela by the hand and led her out. He quickly locked the door behind him.

Olivia slowly drifted off to sleep. Half an hour later she was awaken by one of the girls crying. She let out a groan and tossed the blanket off her. "Mommy is up. I'm coming honey." She got up and took Evelyn. "Come on." She carried her out of the bedroom so Ella didn't wake up.

Olivia rocked her gently almost being asleep herself. She heard Ella start to cry. "No" She quickly shook her head. She didn't want either baby to cry. Especially at the same time. She heard a knock on the door. "Oh please tell me you forgot something," She mumbled to herself hoping it was Phoenix.

She opened the door and spotted Max standing there "Good enough. Take her please"

"I don't know-" Before Max could finish his protest the baby was already in his arms. Olivia quickly went to get Ella. "Ok" he nodded and looked down at Evelyn instantly stop crying when he took her. "Hi there"

Olivia came out with Ella. "You are my hero" She gently rocked Ella.

Max said nothing and kept looking at Evelyn "What does it do now?"

"It? _She _sleeps hopefully" Olivia answered and rolled her eyes. "I'm glad to see you are out of bed. Still a mess but at least you are out of your room."

"I guess" Max shrugged. "Can you take her please? I don't think I'm holding her the right way."

"You are holding her just fine." Olivia winked at him playfully. "You need to grow up. Holding a baby will make you seem more mature"

"Well take a picture and send it to the Novak's" he mumbled more to himself.

"What happened?"

"Same old sh-" He stopped mid-sentence not wanting to curse in front of the babies "Stuff"

Olivia smirked and nodded "Did they come to your house to harass you now?"

"No. I got drunk last night and went to her apartment. They were there. I said things I shouldn't have. This morning I wake up and I guess her dad gave her permission to marry me. I freaked out and left."

"Why did you freak out?"

"I don't know" he shook his head. "I guess I wanted her to…I don't know" He looked down at Evelyn again.

Olivia looked up at him "Wanted her to what?"

"I wanted her to figure out we belonged together on her own. I didn't want her to wait until her family gave her permission. I was ready to marry her knowing I was going to spend the rest of my life with people that hated me. It seemed fine because she loved me."

"Loved? She still loves you" Olivia pointed out.

"Then why does everything seem messed up?"

"I don't know honey. You have to figure that on your own."

Max just nodded "Want me to stay here as back up until Phoenix is back from wherever he is?"

"If you want." Olivia shrugged. "Come on let's put them to sleep"

Max slowly nodded and followed. "Do they just sleep and cry?"

"For now yes" Olivia answered with a smirk "Though they are the cutest when they wake up and are not crying." She gently put Ella in her crib.

Max gently handed her Evelyn. "I wish I knew if I cried a lot when I was a baby."

Olivia gently rubbed his back. She didn't have a father growing up but he didn't have either parent "I'm sorry"

Max just nodded "You didn't have a father growing up right?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Ever wonder what he was like?"

"Yea"

Max just nodded "Same here. I always wonder what they were like. Good parents? Strict ones? I wish I knew at least something about them."

"I know sweetie." She nodded and patted him on the back. "It's ok to wonder that"

"Worst part about this even my parents in-law will hate me. I always thought I would marry some girl where I would be part of the family you know? Finally have a family that I could know."

"Hey I didn't like you at first either. But I like you now" Olivia assured him. "Come here" She took him in a hug. "It will work out"

He slowly nodded on her shoulder.

Phoenix came into the doorway "Oh…sorry"

Max quickly moved away from Olivia. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Phoenix smirked and shook his head "It's ok to have feelings Max. You can hug her"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Max can you go into the kitchen please? I want to beat up your best friend but I don't want his dignity ruined with you here"

Max nodded and left the room. He closed the door behind him.

"What did I do now?" Phoenix quickly held his hands up to protect his body.

Olivia slowly approached him. She teasingly punched him in the stomach knowing it didn't hurt because of all his muscle. "I just want a make out session" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Really?" he wrapped his arms around her. He playfully messed with her hair that was still messy because she got waken up by the girls. "You look like you hit a train and then got taken away by a tornado."

"Aww thanks babe. I love it when you get sappy with me." She smiled against his lips. He let out a small laugh and pressed his lips to hers. "Mmm" She let out a small moan as his tongue massaged hers.

They kept their bodies against each other's and slowly walked over to the bed. Phoenix had his hands on her butt and enjoying the grip he had on it. She had her hands against his back tracing his muscles.

As soon as they fell on the bed they heard a small cry from one of the girls. The broke their kiss and looked at each other.

"Your turn" Olivia stated.

Phoenix groaned and pulled himself off his wife. He gently stroked back Ella's small hair to comfort her small cry.

Olivia got up and wrapped her arms around Phoenix from the back. She rested her palms on his abs and kissed his shoulder over his shirt. "Talk to Max. He's feeling down."

"Why?"

"He is totally confused about the whole Casey thing. He wants to marry her but he wants her to be happy."

"Ok. You sort of have to disconnect from me so I can go."

Olivia let go of him "Smart ass"

"Absolutely" He gave her a kiss and went out the room.

Olivia kissed each of the girls and got dressed out of her pajamas. She cleaned the room and made the bed. She went out of the room to meat Max and Phoenix.

"And she also has this huge ass dog now" Max continued his story.

"Who RJ? He is not big" Olivia stated as she went to the kitchen and sat down next to Phoenix.

"Max is scared of dogs," Phoenix explained.

"Really?" Olivia asked. "RJ is so funny. He always sniffs Phoenix when we come in." She rubbed Phoenix's back knowing hated it when RJ sniffed him.

"He sniffs my crotch" Phoenix corrected. "Look Max if you want her then get over your whole pussy thing about her family. Screw them. If Elliot or Cragen told me I couldn't marry Olivia you think I would listen to them?"

"Yes" Olivia and Max answered at the same time.

Phoenix shook his head "That's not the point. All I'm saying is go shower, for gods sake shave and go talk to her."

Max nodded and got up. "Thanks" He left the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Olivia looked at Phoenix "Your sexy when you're smart."

He looked over at her "Is that right?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer "I find you sexy every second of the day."

She wrapped her arm around him and pulled his head closer. She extended her neck back showing him she was allowing him to kiss her.

He instantly started to kiss her neck since they hardly had time to satisfy each other. When they had time they were too tired.

"Slow down" Olivia instructed. "I don't want a hickey"

He gently kissed her neck this time and got off his chair. "Oh god. Please don't be teasing me"

Olivia looked down and spotted his jeans starting to bulge from his erection. "I'm not" She unbuckled his belt and then his jeans. "What's with the briefs?" She asked looking at his Tommy Hilfiger blue briefs.

"I ran out of boxers and boxer briefs," he answered. "Is that a problem?"

"No." She answered with a smirk. "Makes you look manly."

"Don't start with me"

"I'm serious," She answered looking up at him. She actually was serious. The briefs were tighter on him, which made them outline around his nicely sized penis. It showed more skin which was very good for her cause she loved his muscles. "So cute"

"My groin area isn't supposed to be cute," He told her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and slowly picked his shirt up. "I love the briefs. I love your erection you got going on. I love your body. I love you."

He smiled a little "You like the briefs? I thought it was weird since I haven't worn these since I was single."

She gripped his butt and stood up. "I like them. I think you should wear them while you make me food."

"I'll make you food but I wont wear these. You never know what might catch on fire," He teased with a smirk. "You said you wouldn't be a tease."

Olivia glanced at the bedroom. "I think the girls will sleep for at least an hour now. I think you should strip for me"

He laughed "No. I'm not doing that."

"I think I got dollar bills." She winked at him. "Please? C'mon you will make a sexy stripper cause you are a great dancer."

"Olivia c'mon don't make me strip."

She took his hand and led him to the couch. She closed the bedroom door and went back to him. "I will strip for you one day I promise." She sat down on the couch. "Let's go"

He blushed a little because he became shy when she just wanted to look at his body. "Do you want music also?"

She nodded and grabbed the remote for the stereo. She flipped to the CD she liked and chose the song "Bring Sexy Back Phoenix" She turned the volume on just enough to not wake up the girls.

"Oh great. A guy singing while I strip. This is so sexy" He shook his head and zipped his, pants up again. He kept blushing as he slowly danced and unbuckled his belt.

Olivia grinned and watched with amusement because she found him so cute. He yanked his belt out of his pants. "Yea baby"

He threw it on the side and moved over to her. He kneeled down on her so each knee was on the side of her body. He held himself up on the headrest not touch her knowing that turned her on even more when he didn't touch her.

He picked his shirt up a little and pulled it down. He playfully shook his head at her not to touch. Olivia smirked and nodded.

He got on the couch and stood above her. He danced a little and let his jeans slide down his legs. Olivia burst into laughter at that and quickly got silent.

He jumped off the couch and took the jeans off his ankles. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He spun her around and pressed his body against hers from the back. Olivia slowly moved her butt against him feeling him slowly get harder against her.

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave" He sang softly on her ear.

Olivia smiled and turned around to face him. She placed her hands on his t-shirt and slowly pulled it up, touching his body as she did. She threw the t-shirt to the side and slowly met his lips with hers.

They fell down on the couch slowly kissing. Phoenix held both of her wrists over her head with one of his as he put his hand under shirt and cupped her breast.

"Hold on" She interrupted him.

"What's wrong?"

She gently pushed him off. "I don't want the babies to wake up and we don't hear them." She got off the couch and went to the bedroom.

Phoenix lay there waiting for her to hook up the baby monitor so they could hear the babies if they cried.

Olivia finally came back and closed the door behind her again.

"You got your little walkie-talkie super mom?" He teased.

"Yup" She placed it on the coffee table and got under him again. "Pleasure me"

"Just like that huh? You're just using me for your entertainment"

"Yes I am," She answered with a proud smile.

He rolled his eyes and unzipped her jeans. "I should make you do things for me."

"You should but you won't" She pushed her jeans down. She slapped his butt just because she liked how it looked in his underwear. "I don't think it's normal how much I like these on you."

He tugged on her pink panties. "I like these but I like them better on the floor."

She smiled up at him and lifted herself up a little to let him slide her panties down. Phoenix gently slid them off. He pulled the shirt off her and tossed it all on the ground. He softly kissed her breasts and then pushed her bra down. He unhooked it in the back and pulled it off. "Olivia how are the twins?"

"Fine" She answered looking weirdly at him.

"And the kids?" He asked with a small grin.

Olivia slapped his shoulder. "Very funny."

"I thought so" He moved on top of her and kissed her neck.

Olivia snaked her hand to his underwear and pinched his butt. He slightly jumped. She smirked as he kept kissing her neck. She slowly pulled his briefs down and gripped his butt "Now we're talking."

He smiled a little. He moved his hand down to her middle and gently rubbed her to get her aroused even more. Olivia let out a moan at his fingers inside her.

"Oh my god" She gripped the back of his neck and started to pant on his shoulder.

Phoenix stopped rubbing her and gently pushed inside her with his penis. She gently bit his shoulder because they didnt have sex in such a long time. Phoenix moved his shoulder away before she made him bleed knowing this feeling was over waited for both of them.

He moved a couple of times which got her body to tense up wanting to orgasm but didnt want to do it without him. "It's ok" He whispered.

She softly shook her head knowing he was waiting for this type of contact for a long time but was being patient for her. "Not without you" She whispered back.

He thrusted a couple more times with her meeting each rhythm. He collapsed down on her body and caught his breath on her shoulder. Olivia held him as she breathed hard and gently stroked the back of his hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey got up hearing a knock on her door. She opened it and spotted Max standing there. This time it was her Max. He was in jeans and a nice dress shirt. He had on his leather jacket that was fit against his body and he was shaven and showered.

"Hey" She crossed her arms on her chest "What are you doing here?"

He thought about it for a second. "I walked."

"You walked?" She asked confused.

"I walked all day allover the city. I couldn't find a woman that I would rather be with then you."

"Well I'm glad you were searching" Casey nodded teasingly.

"Casey…I miss you. I miss your hair in my face when you sleep against me. I miss your laugh. I miss your touch. I miss your heart and your mind."

"Fluffy Max." Casey nodded and went back into the apartment but left the door open for him.

He went in and closed the door behind him. "I didn't mean to freak out this morning. I just…I wanted you to tell them off. I wanted you to stand up for yourself"

She turned around to look at him. "They are my family. I can't just throw them out of my life."

"I know" he nodded and placed his hand on his chest. "That's what I realized today. I don't know what it's like to have a family. I don't know that closeness. That's why I liked never having a serious relationship until I met you. It was unfair for me to put you in that position of having to choose me or them."

"Max-"

"Please. Let me finish" He held his hand up. "Look…I know that it's not even a thinker. Your family should come before anything. That is way I was so depressed these days. I realized that in between passing out. I know you would have chosen your family over me. That's the way it should be. I shouldn't be the one you choose when it comes in between any one of your family members. I don't want you to choose me because that is not the person I fell in love with. I'm not going to change you."

Casey just bit her lip trying to hold her tears to herself.

He scratched the back of his head. "That's all. I just came to tell you that. You wont marry me because it will make your family unhappy. I respect that." He nodded and shoved his hands in his leather jacket. "We should both just move on. You find a guy that will make you and your family happy. And I'll…do what I do best."

Casey shook her head "No"

"What?"

"No" She answered louder this time. "You don't say when this is over. As far as I'm concerned it will never be over."

"Don't make this harder then it is please?" He pleaded. He wasn't sure his body could handle another break down and depression.

"Max we are not doing this again. Either it's over or it's not"

"I don't want to know when it's over!" He yelled at her. "There is nothing good about goodbye for me! I will never move on! I can't move on from you!"

"Then don't move on! Don't end this!" She yelled back at him. "I don't even know what this fight is about!"

"Neither do I!" He yelled back and in a second he had her by the waist and pushed her to the wall. He started kissing her right away. He broke the kiss and smiled softly. "It's been so long since I smiled." He whispered.

"I missed you," She whispered as she held the back of his neck. "Let's not do this again ok?"

He nodded. "So were engaged?"

"If you want us to be." She answered.

"We're engaged," He stated with a smirk. He picked her up by the waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as he carried her into her bedroom.


	11. Stepping over the line

Olivia gently stroked the back of Phoenix's hair "You want something baby?"

He just shook his head. He had the flu and his stomach was hurting all morning.

Olivia pulled the blanket more over him. "You want me to call your mom to watch the girls because I have to go to work?"

He nodded a little and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Do I have a fever? I'm cold"

Olivia placed her hand on his forehead. "You don't feel hot right now but I'll give you something so it doesn't appear." She got off the bed and got medication from their bathroom. "Babe you want to move to the couch in the living room? I don't want the twins to catch the flu."

He nodded a little and dragged himself out of bed. He walked tiredly to the couch and flopped down.

Olivia dialed Annie's phone number and grabbed another blanket for Phoenix "Hey its Olivia" She said into the phone as she put blanket over Phoenix. "I was wondering if you could baby-sit the girls today. Yea he does have a day off today but he has to flu. Ok, thanks." She hung up the phone and put it in her blazer pocket. "Your mom is going to be here in twenty."

He groaned and started to cough. "I can't breath."

She sat down by him and opened the liquid medication. She poured some of it into the small cup. "Drink this"

"No. That tastes like crap."

"Drink it" Olivia ordered.

He rolled his eyes and took the cup. He drank it and quickly cringed. "That is pain."

"I know sweetie but I don't want you to be sick for a whole week." She gave him a light kiss on the forehead. "Want to watch TV?"

"I want you. Don't go to work please?" He took her hand and pulled her down to lye down by him. "I want you to take care of me."

Olivia smiled and sat up. "You know I cant. It's my first day back at work from maternity leave. I want to keep my sick days for emergencies."

"This is an emergency. I might die."

"You won't die" Olivia rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby. I already have two to take care of I don't need a big baby also."

"You don't understand. I'm healthy. I don't get sick. I have all the vitamins and protein that I need in my body."

"Oh baby even Superman caught the flu once in a while." She rubbed his chest. "You want some food?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

Olivia nodded and got up. "I'm going to check on the girls. If you need anything just call." Phoenix nodded and held his stomach.

Olivia went to the bedroom. She spotted Ella awake and waving her small arms around. "Hey babe" She picked her up and rocked her. "How you doing?"

Ella let out a small laugh and gripped Olivia's button on her blazer with her small hand.

Olivia carried her out into the living room. "Look who's up."

Phoenix glanced up from the couch "Hi Ellie baby."

Olivia put Ella down on Phoenix's stomach. "Hold her while I get my gun."

Phoenix held her on his stomach as Olivia got her gun and her badge. He playfully tickled her stomach, which got her laughing again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Olivia door" Phoenix called out.

Olivia came out of the bedroom pulling her belt on. "You couldn't get up for a minute to open the door?"

"Nope. I having too much fun with Ellie" Phoenix answered and tickled her tummy again.

Olivia opened the door "Hey Annie" She buckled her belt and then grabbed her holster.

Annie came in and closed the door behind her. She went over to Phoenix and took Ella from him. "Don't touch these kids for 24 hours. I don't want you making them sick."

Phoenix just groaned. "What am I supposed to do? Have no human contact?"

"You can talk to me but not them. Their immune system isn't developed that good yet." Annie carried Ella into the bedroom.

"Oh yay what fun this day is going to be" Phoenix mumbled into his blanket.

Olivia gave him a mean look. "Be nice. Your mother is doing us a favor," She whispered.

Phoenix nodded a little and grabbed the remote. "Can you kiss me at least?"

"No. I don't want to get sick. I can kiss your forehead that's it." She answered as she went around the couch. "I'll call you during lunch to check up on you."

"Make sure I didn't die" He wrapped his arm around her leg and gently gripped her butt.

"That too" Olivia smiled a little and kissed his forehead. "I have to go. You want me to buy you some ginger ale during lunch and I can stop by?"

"No. You have to eat. But if you get out of work early enough that stores are still open then yes" He answered.

"Ok I'll try to buy you some" She kissed him again "I have to go."

"Be careful. I love you"

"You too" She went to the kitchen and grabbed her car keys.

Annie came out of the bedroom. "You leaving already sweetie?"

"Yea it's my first day back." Olivia answered with a nod. "Thanks again"

"Not a problem. I'm surprised Phoenix is actually sick. He hasn't been sick since he was 20 years old."

"Told you" Phoenix mumbled.

Olivia smirked a little at Phoenix who had his arm extended toward her in a cute way. "I have to go"

"Loser" Phoenix grumbled.

"Loser lover" Olivia teased as she went to the bedroom to kiss the girls. She came back out and put her badge on her belt. "Bye. Feel better sweetie"

Phoenix just waved a little as she went out the door. He instantly jumped and ran to the bathroom to throw up because the flu made him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max came into the bedroom and spotted Casey reading a magazine "Hi smarty pants" He took his leather jacket off and tossed it on the computer chair.

"Hi" Casey kept her attention on the magazine "Did you know that Dallas came up with a new law?"

"Of course I did" He teased and sat down on her. "Did you know you look hot in jeans?"

"Of course I did" She teased.

He pulled the magazine out of her hands and tossed it on the nightstand. "Maxxy didn't get any" He said in a baby voice and started to kiss her neck.

Casey giggled a little because he purposefully made her tickle when he kissed her neck. "C'mon stop my mom and sister are coming over."

"Oh I'll be fast. I like it fast Counselor" he playfully moved his hands to her t-shirt and stuck his hands in. "I just want a little, not a lot I promise"

Casey couldn't keep her laughter to herself as he nibbled on her ear "Stop c'mon!" She burst out laughing again as he playfully pinched her stomach.

"Just a little" He did his baby voice again. "You know you want to"

They heard someone clear their throat in their doorway. Both looked over at the same time. Both of their grins went away seeing Jill and Marta standing there.

"Mom" Casey quickly pulled her shirt down. "We were just…um…"

"Checking for breast cancer" Max offered without thinking. All the women looked over at him. He closed his eyes knowing he could joke around with Casey that way but her family was another story.

"He is kidding" Casey quickly pulled Max's hands out of her shirt.

Max got off of his fiancé and grabbed his jacket "I'm going to go...do…something." He pulled on his leather jacket on and put his head down as he walked past Jill and Marta. "Excuse me" He went out the apartment.

Casey immediately felt bad because every time her family was over he would always leave the apartment or find an excuse and just sit in the bedroom all night. Casey tried so many times for him to be around her family but he never wanted to because he was still ashamed about the way he acted when he was drunk.

"Your lipstick is everywhere" Jill smiled at her.

"Shut up" Casey quickly wiped her mouth and got off the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia slowly unlocked the door since it was one in the morning. She hated it that she came so late knowing her husband was sick and she couldn't take care of him all day. She went in and all the lights were off except the TV was still running.

She slowly opened the fridge to put in the bottle of ginger ale she bought during her lunchtime for him.

She went over to the couch and saw Phoenix asleep. He had two blankets on him and there were tissues and medications all over the coffee table.

She went around and sat down on the floor by him. She turned off the TV and gently stroked his hair that was all sweaty.

He slowly started to wake up and spotted her there once he opened his eyes. "Hey"

"Hey" She whispered back. "Your mom left?"

He nodded a little. "She put the girls to bed and left around 11. What time is it?"

"One in the morning" She answered. "How you feeling?"

"Better. I couldn't eat anything either. I tried to eat but just ended up throwing up anything I swallowed."

"I'm sorry" She took his hand and interlaced their fingers. "I got you ginger ale. Want some?"

"No. Thank you though. I'm going to sleep here so there isn't a chance the girls get sick."

"You don't have to. I think the virus phase has passed. You can go around them now." She assured him.

"No I rather keep it safe. I'll sleep here its no big deal."

Olivia nodded a little. "Ok. You comfy enough?"

"Yea. Can you just get me another shirt? I think this one is all sweaty"

"Sure" She got off the floor and went to their bedroom. She made sure the girls were sleeping before she got his t-shirt from his drawer. She went out to the living room again. "Here you go"

He sat up and pulled his t-shirt off that was moist in the back. "Thanks"

"Of course" Olivia took his t-shirt and then handed him the dry one.

He took the new t-shirt and pulled it on. "Want to stay here with me until I fall asleep? I need some human contact. My mom was around the girls all day so I hardly talked to anyone."

Olivia threw his t-shirt in the laundry bin and then sat down by him. "I will talk to you any day."

"Thanks" He smiled a little and took her hand. "How was work?"

"Busy. We spent the day tracking a rapist through the Internet. Ellie and Evie are not getting internet."

Phoenix smiled a little. "You can't keep them locked up from reality."

"Not from reality. I'm keeping them safe from everything."

"Olivia you know you cant always keep them safe. They have to grow up and learn things on their own."

"They don't need to learn about pedophiles on their own. I don't want them to even know about that world," She snapped. "What are you saying? You want our daughters to know what a pedophile is? You want them to know that there are sick people out there that want to molest children?"

He sat up a little "I rather them know so they could be careful instead of your idea of parenting where you make them ignorant and they don't know what's out in the world."

"Oh so now my idea of parenting is bad?" She pulled her hand out of his.

"Yea it is." He nodded. "It's like you want them to defend themselves but they don't know who they are fighting against."

Olivia just glared at him. "I think it's better you are sleeping on the couch tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I rather you not be in the same room with them when you want them to know what pedophilia is."

He raised his eyebrow at her "Are you implying I might hurt our children?"

Olivia shook her head and got off the couch. "I don't even know anymore."

Phoenix just stared at her with disbelief. "I can't believe you just said that."

Olivia said nothing and went to their bedroom.

Phoenix took a deep breath and lay there. He couldn't even sleep being so mad and disappointed that his wife basically just called him a pedophile to his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey and Max lay on the couch making out. RJ lay on the other couch and watched.

Max broke the kiss "Make him stop looking."

Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the shirt "Forget it." She pulled him closer again and started kissing him.

RJ barked. Max got startled and accidentally bit Casey's tongue.

Casey slapped his arm "What was that for?"

"Sorry. It was an accident." He gave kiss on the cheek. "He scared me"

Casey just nodded willing to let it go because Max was trying to over come his fear of dogs because Casey loved the damn dog and wouldn't give him up. "I have to ask you something"

"What?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his body.

"Well my sister wants all of us there for the rehearsal dinner for the wedding and my mom wants us to spend the night cause we got the wedding early in the morning."

"When you say us you mean you right?"

"No" Casey shook her head "Us"

Max let out a laugh and shook his head "Not a chance in hell am I spending the night at your house with your family around."

"C'mon please? You are my date. You are my fiancé you have to be there."

"I will. I'm just not sleeping over there." He got off the couch.

Casey sat up "C'mon they are over the whole drunk thing. You don't have to hide all the time."

"I'm not hiding. I'm over the whole drunk thing also…I just…never mind. I'm not going. End of story" He shook his head and went to the bedroom.

Casey got off the couch and put her hair in a ponytail as she followed him. "This isn't over. I still want to talk about this."

"I don't care." He took his shirt off and tossed it to the side. "I'm not going to put myself in the position of your family ripping me too pieces. I bet it's their plan. Have me around the whole night so they could try and break us up."

"C'mon they aren't horrible people. They are just protective. They wouldn't break us up cause they know you make me happy."

He unzipped his jeans angrily "I don't care what you say. I don't care how you look if I don't show up. You know what? Maybe I shouldn't go at all that way you can all be happy on your sisters wedding day"

"Why are you saying this? You sound like I don't care about you."

"Fine. I'm sorry." He took his jeans off and tossed them on the chair. "I just get a little pissed when I know I'm going to be treated like a bitch every time I walk into your parents house."

"You are not treated like bitch," Casey protested. "Stop talking about them that way."

"Fine. I'll just sit there while they call me a bastard and tell everyone how I have no family." he went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Casey kept quiet until she heard the toilet flush. "Toilet seat babe"

"Fine!" he slammed the toilet seat down and came out of the bathroom. "You know what? I'm going to go because of you but I'm not going to be happy about it."

Casey tried to hide her smile and slowly nodded "As long as you go with me."

He got under the bed sheet and opened his drawer. He dug through it and pulled out a magazine. "And I'm reading porn in front of you because I'm mad at you right now."

Casey rolled her eyes and got ready for bed. Both kept quiet as she changed for bed and he read his magazine. She got under the bed sheet and felt his hand on her thigh "What are you doing?"

"This magazine is making me horny." He answered.

Casey pushed his hand away "I thought you were mad"

"I am. I love you but I don't have to like you right now" He tossed the magazine on the floor and hugged her. "Can I touch you?"

"No" She answered and turned to the side.

He smiled and took it as an invitation to make her aroused. "Playing hard to get huh? I like it" He covered his head with the blanket and moved down her body.

Casey ignored him but her eyes flew open feeling him slowly pull her pajamas down. "Max" She jumped a little feeling him lick her. She let out a scream as he pushed his tongue in. She instantly slapped his back "Stop"

He uncovered his head and smiled at her. "What? You want me to rub you or something?"

"No. Stop. I'm not in the mood."

"C'mon make up sex" he winked. "It's the best."

"How would you know? Your longest relationship is Phoenix. Did you two get in a fight and have make-up sex?" She teased with a grin.

He gave her a small mean look and instantly began to tickle her. Casey squirmed insanely because she was so ticklish. She let out a scream trying to fight him back.

RJ ran into the room and barked at Max. Max instantly fell to the ground because he was afraid of dogs. RJ went around the bed and started to sniff Max's groin.

"Hey!" Max quickly pushed him away and got on the bed. RJ went for his crotch again but Casey quickly but her hand there so RJ licked her hand. "Get him away" Max pleaded. "Please"

"C'mon RJ" She got off the bed and led her dog into the living room. She came back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Ok he is gone"

"I almost had a heart attack," Max let out a deep breathe. "Come here, be my nurse"

"Wouldn't you like that?" She smiled and lay down by him.

He got on top of her and pinned her hands down on the pillow. "Fight me"

"No" Casey shook her head. "C'mon let go"

He rolled his eyes and let go of her hands "Why wont you ever fight me back? It's very entertaining."

"No it's not," She answered.

"Well you never tried it so how would you know?" he smiled "You didn't think sex on the laundry machine was fun but that changed didn't it?"

"You had too much sex" She rolled her eyes.

That got his smile to fade "Ok" he got off of her. He wished he didn't have so much sex before he met her but that was the only way he knew how to connect with women because his female teacher abused him when he was in high school.

Casey looked over at him seeing something about what she said changed his mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he answered and hugged her from the side. "It's ok if you're not in the mood." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight"

She touched his cheek with her finger "Everything ok?"

"Yea" he nodded and held her. "Goodnight"

"Ok. Goodnight" She put her hands over his as he held her.

"Case?" he whispered.

"Yea?"

"I love you"

She smiled a little "I love you too"


	12. Worth an apology

Olivia opened her eyes and just stared at the ceiling. Did she really call her husband a pedophile last night? She hoped it was just a bad dream. She had a lot on her mind last night and sometimes she wished she didn't bring her work home with her.

She got out of bed and made sure the girls were ok. They were both sleeping.

She went out of the room and closed the door behind her. She spotted Phoenix in the kitchen making food. He had on his sweats and a sweater. His hair was all messy and he kept coughing still being sick.

Olivia walked over to him "How you feeling?"

He said nothing and kept making his oatmeal.

Olivia realized that they did fight last night. It wasn't just a nightmare that she crossed a line that she shouldn't have with him. He was trying to do his best in being the best father he could and Olivia totally disregarded that last night.

"I hope that oatmeal isn't for me" She tried to lighten the mood because he knew she didn't like oatmeal and he liked it because it was healthy.

"Don't worry I won't be making your breakfast this morning." He opened the drawer and grabbed a spoon. He slammed it shut and went to the couch. He put the blanket over him again and ate his breakfast.

Olivia bit her lip seeing he was furious with her. She sat down by him on the couch. She took the remote for the TV. "You want me to put on a movie or something?"

"Do what you want. You always do and always will." He shrugged and didn't even look up at her the whole morning.

"I'm sorry about last night." She tried. "I crossed the line. I was just upset about work. I shouldn't have taken it on you."

"You didn't just take it on me. You offended me. You disrespected me. You sickened me. You called me something that I despise. You did all the things I never wanted my wife to do" He got up and tossed his breakfast in the thrash not being hungry anymore.

Olivia just sat on the couch hating herself for treating her husband that way. He was good to her and wonderful to their daughters. "Maybe we should have talked about how to raise our kids before we decided to have them."

Phoenix sat down by her and took the remote from her hands. "Maybe we should have." He watched the basketball game that was on and ignored her.

Olivia looked at her watch "I have to get ready for work"

"Big fucking surprise" he mumbled.

Olivia nodded seeing he wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon. "For what's it worth I'm really sorry." She gave him a gentle kiss on his temple as he kept ignoring her. "Feel better" She got up and went to the bedroom to get ready.

She came out a couple of minutes later dressed in jeans and a shirt that showed off her nice curves. She didn't say anything else to him knowing he was mad. She got her gun and then her badge.

Phoenix glanced over at her body and then back to the TV. "Who are you dressing up for?"

Olivia looked up and then down at her choice of clothing. She did look pretty good in her tight jeans. "No one"

"The last time you wore that tight shirt was when you went on a date with me." He kept his eyes on the basketball game. "Someone new at work I should know about?"

Olivia glared at him angrily. She knew he got jealous when they were fighting. Almost as if she would cheat on him because she was mad at him. "Yes. There is this new female officer I'm trying to impress. I'm going to sleep with her because I can't stand your dick right now. Christ Phoenix it's just a shirt."

He looked over his shoulder at her again. "I hope you two live happily ever after. Maybe she will have the same parenting idea as you. What's her name?"

"Actually there are a couple of them I might sleep with because my husband is being a jealous ass. My favorite is named Charla though."

"Sounds like a hooker. Might as well sleep with someone named Candy."

Olivia smirked a little and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck from the back. "You are the only hooker I want to sleep with," She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"A few jokes wont make this go away. You crossed the line."

"I know" She nodded softly. "I take it back though. I know you would never hurt our children. You are the most sweetest men I have ever met." She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I don't know if I could forgive you this easily," He whispered back. "You really hurt me."

She nodded and rubbed his chest "Can we talk about tonight though? No more silent treatment?"

"As long as you don't sleep with a woman without inviting me" He smirked a little.

Olivia smiled and nodded "Deal. The second I go bisexual I will call you for a threesome"

He just smiled and said nothing because she knew he would never have a threesome because he was so shy.

Olivia gave him one more kiss and let go of him and then put her badge on her belt.

"You look good," He stated as he heard her open the door to leave.

Olivia just smirked as she stopped in the doorway. "Thanks"

"Be careful"

"I will" She left the apartment and closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max drove the car as it poured rain out. "Where the hell is your house?"

"What's with the attitude? It's not my fault it's raining" Casey rolled her eyes. "Keep driving."

"Do your parents live in Canada or something? I have been driving forever and I can't see shit."

"Maybe if you calmed down you would. Stop stressing."

"I'm not stressing Casey. I'm going to stress when we are about to get married. This is me being fucking mad that I have to go to this thing when it's fucking pouring hell out."

"Well take it up with the weather God not me" Casey smiled at him on purpose.

"Funny" He smiled back.

"Make a right turn," Casey instructed.

"It's one way smart ass."

"Then go left"

He looked over at her "You are going to get us lost."

"I know where my parents live Max," She snapped. "Turn left."

He turned left "Oh there is the house of my nightmares. We are in the right place"

Casey smirked and slapped his leg. "Keep talking you idiot."

He parked the car in the driveway. "Am I going to get yelled at if I leave the car here?"

"No" She rolled her eyes. "C'mon we'll get the bags later." She grabbed his jacket and put it on her as she went out the car and ran to the front door.

"I hope there is no blood on the bags when they throw me in the trunk" Max mumbled bitterly and let out a deep breath. He went out of the car and walked over to the front door slowly to stall as long as possible.

"Max" Casey warned knowing exactly what he was doing.

He gave her a mean look and came to the front door "Please nobody be home" he pleaded under his breath.

Casey rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell. "Be nice"

"Oh I'm going to be nice right up the point until I get your baseball bat and-" he stopped talking when the door opened.

"Hi dad" Casey hugged her father. "We made it."

"Hi honey" Ray hugged her and glanced at Max "Hi"

"Hi sir" Max nodded politely.

Ray went away from the door. Max playfully pretended he was choking himself. Casey smiled and slapped his arm.

Max playfully grabbed his Casey's neck to tease her because he always did it when they argued about something and then made up. Casey smirked and kicked him in the leg.

"Hey"

Max quickly took his hands off her hearing Ryan's voice.

Casey blushed a little and took Max's hand. "Hey Ryan"

Ryan gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked over at Max "Max"

"Ryan" Max nodded. Ryan walked away from them. "Nice to see you too buddy"

"Don't do that here," Casey whispered to him. "They will think we are crazy"

"Well maybe they will be mean to me with a reason this time" He whispered back "Ryan basically murdered me with his eyes. Your father wants to kick me in the balls enough times so I can't reproduce and his baby girl wont get pregnant by her fiancé…ever."

"Oh c'mon" Casey took his jacket off from her shoulders and put it in the closet. She turned around to look him "Hey since you don't really believe in God, you don't mind if I tell them you are Catholic right?" She whispered.

"What?" He whispered "C'mon I'm the least Catholic person ever. I scream out God when I orgasm or masturbate" he whispered angrily.

She placed her hands on his chest and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "Please? For me?"

"What do Catholics do other then molest little boys?"

Casey smacked him in the crotch playfully "Just be yourself."

"Oh cause that would be great. I should hit on you in front of people" He placed a kiss on her neck. "Lets just get this over with so I can hide under the bed for the rest of the night."

"That's my man" She gave him a kiss and took his hand. She led him into the living room. "Hey mom" She gave her a kiss and then kissed her sister.

Max waved a little and shook hands with them "Nice to see you again."

Jill got up and pulled Casey out "Let's go. I have to show you my wedding dress" Marta got up also and went out of the living room.

Max looked around seeing Ray and Ryan watching TV. He said nothing and sat down quietly.

Ryan looked over at him "You play any sports?"

"Um…sometimes" Max answered nervously.

Ryan nodded "Well I think the girls are going to the hall where the dinner is and the best men are coming over with Adrian. You up for a little football game in the backyard?"

"Um…" Max bit his lip "Ok"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix lay in the hotel room Olivia told him to go. He wasn't sure why but she called and told him to get his mother to baby sit and to get the hotel room they were in last time.

He watched some TV and stopped at a porn channel. He watched for a couple of minutes but switched not wanting to have an erection when his wife showed up.

He watched a sports channel when he heard the door open. "Olivia?"

"Yea it's me" She called back.

He sat up on the bed as she came in. "Why am I here?"

"Thought we talk in private" She turned the TV off. "Without the girls interrupting us."

He looked confused "We will just be talking. It's not a big deal if they cry"

Olivia walked over to him "Give me your hands"

He raised an eyebrow but did what she told him. She quickly pulled her handcuffs out and cuffed his wrists to the headboard. "What are you doing?" he asked and tugged on the cuffs. "Olivia c'mon this isn't funny."

She smiled slyly and sat down on him. She leaned down so she was breathing on his ear. "You always said you wanted us to try something new didn't you?" She whispered.

He gulped. He did always say that but he never thought she would take him seriously. This position was making him aroused. He could feel his jeans tighten.

She sat up and gently unzipped his hoodie. "You know how you stripped for me?"

He quickly nodded not being able to keep his erection down because his wife turned him on.

"Well" She got off him and turned on the stereo. "I decided to return the favor."

Phoenix started to shift around because he couldn't touch anything since his hands were cuffed and his jeans were bulging up now from looking at her curves.

Olivia kept smiling at him as she slowly took her shirt off and threw it at his face. He quickly lifted his head up to move the shirt away to be able to see her.

She slowly unbuckled her belt but stopped. "Are you getting hard already?"

He nodded immediately and licked his lips. "Don't stop."

She smiled playfully at him and then sat down on him again. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" He started to move his hands trying to touch her but he couldn't. "Stop teasing."

"I realized you like to unbuckle my jeans because you like to touch my panties."

He nodded. "Uncuff me and I will."

She shook her head. "No. I like you tied up. You look hot. How will you unzip my jeans if you're tied up though?"

He smirked and gripped her belt with his teeth. Olivia burst into laughter as he attempted to unbuckle her belt but couldn't with his teeth.

"Ok, ok" She pushed him down on the bed again and uncuffed his hands. "Now lets have some fun with your talented hands."

He grabbed her by the waist and tossed her on the bed. He sat down her and kept a couple of inches from her face. "Was this your idea of an apology?" He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sort of. Figured you couldn't not accept my apology if I made you horny"

He smiled a little and nodded "Fair enough."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Only if you promise to never call me a pedophile again."

"Cross my heart and hope to die" She smiled up at him. "Can we get busy now?"

"With pleasure" he pressed his lips to hers.

­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max stood in the backyard as it slowly rained.

"Max you are with Greg and Bobby. Adrian and Jack are with me," Ryan instructed. "Let's play"

Max nodded and met up with the two best men. "So…what's up?'

Greg passed the ball to him "You know how to play football princess?"

Max smirked "Yea."

"Let's play"

Max got in position and passed the ball to Bobby. Ryan tackled him into the mud. "Sorry" He smiled and got up.

Max let out a groan being completely wet from the rain. Ryan was much more muscular then him. He rubbed his stomach and got up.

He spotted Casey and the other girls get out of the car. Now he was pissed. He was completely embarrassed in front of his fiancé. He tackled Ryan down to the ground. "Sorry" he got up and shrugged.

Casey bit her lip seeing her brother and fiancé more playing a tackling game then football.

Greg passed the ball to Max. Adrian and Ryan tackled him at the same time.

Casey's mouth dropped seeing her fiancé slam on the ground "Oh my god."

Max groaned painfully. "Oh god" He whispered to himself. "You love her. She's worth it. You love her." He muttered to himself as he slowly got up.

Casey got on the field "Babe you ok?" She wiped the mud from the side of his face.

"You don't want kids right?" he bit his lip. "I think I dislocated something but I'm ok."

"Oh honey c'mon you don't have to play."

"Oh I do" He nodded and limped his way back. "Casey get off the field."

Casey shook her head knowing Max was very stubborn when it came to his dignity. She went over to the porch and sat there watching. She closed her eyes every time Max got tackled down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey slowly put ice on Max's back as he lay on the bed with his head in the pillow. "Honey" She whispered. "You want something?"

"Yea. Leave the room so I can cry" He mumbled into the pillow. "I don't want to cry in front of you."

"Oh baby" She kissed his shoulder "You can cry in front of me."

"Then you will think I'm even more of a pussy then you think I am now"

"Oh no I wont" She stroked the back of his hair. "I don't think you are a pussy. You are my manly man."

"I can't feel anything from the ribs down."

"I'm sorry" She gave him a kiss on the cheek "Want to take a shower?"

"Help me up"

"Yea" She slowly took his hand and pulled him up. "I'll get you some clothes"

"You are a sweetheart"

"I know" She gripped his butt.

He instantly jumped "No. I got scratches there"

She took her hand off "Aww on your cute butt? That sucks"

"My cute has been ruined by your brother"

"Eww" She said disgustedly "That sounds so wrong in my head."

"You are such a good Catholic with your mind in the gutter like that."

"Shut up" She turned on the water for him in the shower. "Leave the door unlocked. I'll leave you some clothes here and come downstairs when you're finished ok?"

He gave her a kiss and slowly nodded. "You should take away all the razors so I don't kill myself just so I can frame your brother."

Casey laughed and gave him a kiss "Hurry up" She left the bathroom and closed the door behind her.


	13. A new Secret

Phoenix watched a basketball game as Angela sat next to him on the couch doing homework. He was supposed to help her but he was too busy with TV.

"Phoenix" The 12-year-old tugged on his shirt.

"Yea?" He questioned.

"Help me with this. I don't understand." She put the book in his lap.

He looked down at her science homework. He hated science. "Olivia" He called out.

Olivia came out of the bedroom carrying Ella with her. "Don't yell. What is it?" She went over to the couch.

Phoenix took Ella from her. "You take the book and I got the baby" He gave Ella a kiss on the head and turned back to the TV.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down by Angela. "What is it sweetie?" She took the book from Phoenix's lap who was now busy pointing to the TV for Ella and explaining basketball to her.

"What does that say?" Angela questioned.

Olivia read the paragraph. "It just explains that when the atoms go faster the temperature goes up. That is how water boils."

Angela looked over at Phoenix still not understanding.

"Don't look at me. I just married her. I don't listen to her," Phoenix teased as he tickled Ella a little to make her laugh. "Isn't mommy crazy Ellie? I know but that is why we love her."

Olivia hit him upside the head.

"Hey don't hit me in front of the girls. They can't know I'm weak, I'm their father." Phoenix shook his head and got up. "C'mon Ellie let's go watch your new favorite sport away from crazy policewoman." He carried Ella to their bedroom.

Olivia shook her head and continued helping Angela with the homework. She heard Evelyn start to cry.

"I got it" Phoenix called out. The cries got silent in a couple of seconds.

Olivia got up hearing a knock on the door. She opened it and a man a little younger then Phoenix was standing there. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Angela"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. She knew she was very maternal over Angela also. "Phoenix" She called out.

Phoenix came out of the bedroom immediately hearing his wife. "What's wrong?"

Olivia kept her eye on the man "Do you know him?"

Phoenix shook hands with the man. "Yea. He is Sophie's part-time bodyguard. Adam this is my wife Olivia. Olivia this is Adam."

Olivia smirked and shook hands with him. "Sorry about earlier."

"Not a problem" Adam nodded.

Angela came to the door with her book bag on. "I'm ready to go." She held her arms out to Phoenix. "Hug"

Phoenix kneeled down and gave her a hug. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Angela let go of him and held her arms out to Olivia "Hug"

Olivia smirked and crouched down to hug her also. "Be good."

"I will" She let go of her and took Adam's hand. "Say goodnight to the babies for me."

"I will" Olivia waved and closed the door.

Adam led Angela down the hall.

Phoenix playfully pretended to cry. "They grow up so fast"

Olivia smirked and slapped him in the stomach. "Your in trouble" She pointed at him warningly. "Go take out the thrash."

He smiled and followed her. "But baby"

"Don't baby me. That's all you do. Baby, baby, baby." She shook her head and went to their bedroom. "Calling me crazy cause I'm smart enough to understand a 6th grade science book."

"Oh so now I'm not smart enough for you?" He sat down on the bed and watched the basketball game.

"Why are you sitting down? I'm serious. Go take out the thrash." Olivia told him. "And when you come back bring me the bottle from the fridge so I can feed the girls."

"Would you like fries with that or just my dignity?"

"Oh so now you can't help me without not having dignity?"

"I have to preserve my man dignity," He stated.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Your man dignity? Do explain this to me."

He patted the spot next to him. "Sit and Dr. Neal will explain this concept to you Mrs. Benson."

Olivia sat down by him. "That's detective to you"

"Well I'm not the brightest doctor out there but I do have a PHD" A grin appeared on his face. "Get it? Pretty Huge-"

"I know the joke" She cut him off.

He let out a guilty laugh and put his arm around her. "You see. Man dignity is different then regular dignity. We can't cry at movies. We shall be stoned to death to be caught at a chick flick without a female species. If we never saw Die Hard we are not considered a man."

Olivia just stared at him "This is ridiculous. Stop talking and go take out the thrash."

"Would you listen to me?" He pulled her closer to him. "Fifty percent of men masturbate. The other half is just lying."

"That is gross and really unneeded information." She got off the bed.

"Take that fun fact to work with you" He grinned.

"Eww stop talking" Olivia cringed and left the bedroom.

Phoenix got up and quickly followed her out to tease her even more. "Makes you wonder doesn't it?"

"About what?" She asked and quickly knew she was going to regret it.

"When the detectives find time to do it. I jerk off while you are at work. I bet Cragen does it in his office. Maybe Fin and John take turns in the squad car"

Olivia smirked at him. "Stop it."

He wrapped his arms around her from the back. "Who do you think has a bigger penis? Elliot or me?"

"I wouldn't know" She rolled her eyes and opened the fridge as he started to kiss her neck.

"Make an educated guess. In all seriousness though. I think I win by a couple of inches." He looked down. "C'mon no hard feelings whatever your answer is."

"No hard feelings? You wont go all man on me and be offended for calling your penis small?"

"You think my penis is small?" he asked. "Have you peeked at Elliot in the bathroom or something?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "And I like your size. It's nice"

"Nice?" He practically yelled. "I don't want it to be nice. Men don't want their magic stick to be nice. It should be amazing and butch. It should be the best you ever had since you married me."

"I didn't marry you for your body" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well obviously" He said a little disappointedly.

"Aww baby" She gave him a kiss. "I married you for your heart but the body was as a very big bonus."

"You're just saying that." He shook his head. "It's ok. You married me. I can't complain."

"I love your body. You know that" She gave him another kiss. "You are perfect in my eyes. You have a rock hard body, you are sweet and you don't jerk off with me in the house. What more can I ask for?"

"Well obviously more Birdie but I'm not that blessed." He put his head down being completely disappointed. "Are you saying you had better sex before me?" he actually didn't like the fact that he started this conversation.

Olivia looked into his eyes and he actually seemed sad. "Are you serious? You are not seriously believing me are you?"

"Well its kind of hard to be happy knowing you don't satisfy your wife." He let go of her and went to the couch.

Olivia followed him "I'm satisfied every time you make love to me" She sat down in his lap and wrapped her arm around him. "You satisfy me in every way. Why is this worrying you so much? Your manhood is like…six and a half inches long if I'm guessing correctly."

"Seven" He mumbled. "Seven and a half when I get an erection."

"Holy mother of God!" Olivia yelled playfully. "What am I doing at work? I should be home in bed with you all day"

He smiled and blushed a little. "Shut up"

"I'm serious." She kissed his cheek. "I don't want you to ever think I'm not satisfied with you. I married you. I love you. You are the father of my children. Why would it worry you so much about this?"

"Because if you're not satisfied with me then I would be the reason our marriage might go sour in the future. I want our fire to go out because you're not satisfied with me."

"Baby" She hugged him. "I don't think my fire will ever go out with you. I don't want my baby to be sad."

"That's all you do." He mocked with a smirk. "Baby, baby, baby." He playfully slapped her leg.

She smirked and gave him a kiss. "Carry me to the bedroom and then take the thrash out just because you love me."

"Fine" He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist facing him. He carried her to the bedroom and tossed her on the bed. "There you go."

"Thank you" She smiled at him. "Now the thrash cause I'm too lazy to do it in the morning on my way to work. Be the gentlemen I married and fell in love with."

"I know" he grabbed his hoodie and zipped it up. "I'll be back." He went out of the room and pulled his shoes on. He grabbed the bag of thrash and went out of the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max came into the kitchen after his shower. Only Casey was there "Hey. Where is everyone? Talking about me?"

Casey turned around to look at him "No" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "They are getting dressed for the rehearsal dinner."

"Oh good. I can't wait to hear your sister's fiancé get compared to me."

She gave him a kiss "They won't. I told my mom to leave you alone because you make me very happy."

"Give me a massage tonight?"

"Sure my little Catholic fiancé"

"Mmm I love it when you talk dirty to me" He teased with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He started to kiss her neck as she let out small laughs.

Ray came into the kitchen seeing his youngest daughter getting kissed in a way no father wanted to see. "Your mother is waiting for you."

Casey instantly pushed her fiancé off "Jesus dad you don't knock?"

"Not in my own house" Ray answered strictly. "Your mother is waiting."

Casey wiped her lip and blushed knowing her father saw the tongue swap between her and Max. She quickly went out the kitchen.

Max wiped his lip and tried to walk out but Ray stopped him as he placed his hand on his chest. He silently gulped.

"I know this is the 21st Century but under my roof it's my rules. Let's keep the golden rule here you got it?"

"Golden rule?" Max asked.

"Aren't you Catholic?" Ray asked. Max quickly nodded knowing his religion mattered to Casey's parents. "Well you should have been raised properly. Keep the dog in the pants got it?"

Max quickly nodded being very uncomfortable at the moment. "Yes sir"

"Good." Ray nodded. "Let's go"

Max went out the kitchen as quickly as possible. He glanced over at Casey. She nodded a little asking what happened in their way. He nodded back telling her he would tell her later. He grabbed his leather jacket and opened the door for Casey.

She went out and walked with him down the sidewalk "Everything ok?" She whispered as they walked to their car.

"Other then your father catching us shoving our tongues down each others throat yes"

"I should be more ashamed then you." She glanced over at her house as her family finally came out the house. She gave him a quick kiss. "We'll be fine. Let's just survive this dinner. Tomorrow no one will even pay attention to us because it's the wedding day."

Max unlocked the car door. "Fine. This better not take all night. If they so much as ask if I got another job I will walk out and I'm going back to our place."

"Deal" Casey nodded as Max opened the car door for her.

"Casey" Ryan waved over "Your riding in my car. Max you're with Jill."

"Oh look we have babysitters now" Max said through his smirk as he closed the door to his nice BMW.

"Shut up" Casey mumbled through her smile also as they walked over to separate cars.

"Is that a rental?" Ryan asked pointing to Max's car.

"No. That's his" Casey answered.

Ryan looked over at Max "Who did you kill for it?"

Max smiled and said nothing as he got in the car with Jill.

Casey shot her big brother a look and got in the passenger seat of his car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia watched TV in bed. Phoenix was trying to sleep but couldn't.

"Olivia" he mumbled.

"What is it?" She flipped a channel. She was wearing boy shorts under the blanket, Phoenix's Air Force t-shirt that was big on her and her hair was in a ponytail.

"I can't sleep" He turned around to look at her.

She put her arm around his shoulders. "Watch TV with me then."

"We don't watch the same thing though. You like fun shows and I like educational stuff and sports. Want to watch football?"

"Not tonight. Sorry" She shrugged a little. "Just watch this movie with me"

He moved over and rested his head on her stomach to watch the movie. Olivia played with his hair like she always did. Phoenix playfully moved his hand under the blanket and felt her bare legs. He placed his hand on the inside of her thigh. "Are you naked?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm wearing boy shorts."

"What the hell is that?" He threw the blanket off of her. His mouth dropped looking at her smooth, long legs. "Me like."

"You have seen my legs before Phoenix" She shook her head and turned her attention to the movie. "We are married and we do have kids after all."

"I know but wow." He couldn't get his eyes off her legs. "I'm falling in love again"

Olivia glanced at his pajama pants and noticed he was getting hard. "Make it go away. I'm not in the mood tonight"

Phoenix quickly looked disappointed. "Not even a little?"

"No" She answered. "Seriously, make your erection go away."

He placed his hand on her thigh and ran it down her leg. The smoothness and softness made him even more aroused. "Just let me enjoy this."

Olivia rolled her eyes and watched the movie. She really didn't care how he touched her cause he would never hurt her. "Honey you're tickling me, stop"

He smirked and kept running his fingers slowly over her legs. He was enjoying this more then any other foreplay.

Olivia playfully kicked his hand. "Stop"

"Make me stop" He sat down on her legs and moved his hand over her knees. "I heard this was a hot spot for girls."

"Well you heard wrong" She pulled her legs out from under him and pressed it to his chest. "Go away"

He smiled knowing this was an invitation to provoke her. He put both of his hands on her calves and slowly slid them down to her butt. "I love this boy shorts thing. So fucking cute."

"Don't curse." She ordered.

"You are so bossy" He smiled and pressed his chest on her feet more so she was still holding him back.

"You know you like it" She smirked and teasingly pushed on his chest.

"I like it when we fool around but not on regular basis." He answered. He pinched her butt. She instantly jumped and kicked him in the chest. "You are going to leave bruises. You are stronger then you look you know?" He grabbed her ankle and placed her foot on his shoulder as he rubbed his chest where she hit him.

"I'm sorry baby," She admitted. "You ok?"

"Yea." He nodded. "If there is bruise I will just say it's a sex injury. That would be hot."

Olivia shook her head. "You say that to anyone and you will have bruises more then just one."

"Oh c'mon" He rolled his eyes. "You think people don't know we have sex? We do have children you know?"

"I know they know. I just don't want them to know details. I don't tell people when you leave hickeys on my chest or something. People shouldn't know things that go on in our bedroom."

"I'm not saying that should." He defended. "All I'm saying is that it's not a big deal."

Olivia took her legs off him. She sat up in bed. "Do you talk to your guy friends about our sex?" She asked in a serious tone.

"No" He answered.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Phoenix don't lye to me."

"I'm not lying." He rolled his eyes. He got on his side and got under the sheets. "And if I did it wouldn't be any of your business."

Olivia tilted her head to the side. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head and turned to the side. "I'm not fighting with you. Goodnight"

Olivia knew he was lying to her. When he became distant that meant he was lying. "I can't believe you. You are such a bastard"

He opened his eyes. "Don't call me that." He said in a calm voice.

Olivia closed her eyes knowing that actually hurt his feelings when someone called him that because he didn't know either of his real parents. "Why would you talk to your friends about us? What do you tell them?"

He kept quiet and didn't answer her.

"Talk to me" She ordered. "Not talking about it won't make this go away."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She took his shoulder and made him turn around. "Why do you talk to them about something personal like that? Do you brag about things? Am I bad or something?"

He quickly shook his head. "No. It's not about you at all. You're great. It's not you…it's me."

"What is it?" She placed her hand on his chest. "I know you are not insecure. What is it?"

"I just…I…It's embarrassing."

"You know you can tell me anything" She assured him.

"You know how I told you that my old girlfriend turned down my proposal?"

Olivia nodded. He told her that on their first date. "Yea."

"Ever since that happened I always wondered why she didn't say yes. I mean now I'm glad she didn't say yes cause I married you but you know…at that time." Olivia just nodded. "Well I…I didn't want to mess anything up with you. So I thought maybe it was because I'm sort of shy when I have sex so I just…I guess I wanted to tell the guys so they give me some pointers. I just…I don't want to mess anything up with you."

She softly kissed his lips. "You wont be able to mess things up with me. I promise. Even if you were completely lost one night and didn't know what you were doing I would still love you." She whispered.

He nodded. "It's kind of nice that you don't worry too much about sex and how pleasurable I am to you."

"As long as you respect me and don't cross the line I am fine with you being the worst lover in New York."

He smiled "Well that explains your ex-boyfriends."

Olivia smirked and playfully slapped his chest. "Just don't talk about our sex to the guys anymore though ok? If there is anything you feel insecure about you talk to me. I do know what I want."

He nodded and kissed her hand. "Ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put our business out there."

She nodded and rested her head on his chest. "I just feel more self-conscious after being raped. I didn't mean to freak out. I know it's guy talk but I still don't want people to know about my body."

He pulled her closer. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is amazing. That's what I brag about."

She smiled a little "Thanks."

He smirked and kissed her head. "Can I ask you about things…that pleasure you?"

"Sure."

"Do you like my oral job or should I stop doing it?"

"You stop and I'll kill you." She kissed his chest gently.

He nodded and suddenly felt proud. "What about when I rub you? Am I totally awful at it? I always wondered that."

Olivia took his hand and placed a kiss on it. "Hands of a God."

A grin appeared on his face. "Really? I like this."

"Like what?"

"Us talking like this. It's nice being open with you. I actually feel like your husband and not your boyfriend anymore. I like this feeling."

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss. "I like this feeling also. Feels like love"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey and Max sat next to each other at the rehearsal dinner. So far no one said anything to him because they weren't close to Ryan or Ray.

Both kept making fun of people as they came in because they always knew how make each other laugh.

Casey whispered a comment to him as one of her aunts came in. Max playfully gave her a shocked look. Casey returned the look. They kept holding hands under the table.

One of Casey's aunts looked over at her "Honey did the same designer do Jill's engagement ring as yours?"

"Um…I don't think so," Casey answered not knowing her aunt meant her previous engagement. "This is my fiancé, Max" She introduced.

"Oh you planning to go through with it this time?" her aunt asked.

Max looked over at Casey "This time?"

Ryan overheard and looked at Max "She was engaged before. She didn't tell you?"

Casey bit her lip "Thanks Ryan"

Ryan just nodded.

Max kept looking at her. "You were engaged before?" He whispered this time.


	14. Left Out

Max sat on the stairs in front of the house as he waited for Casey to return from her sister's bachelorette party that they decided to have tonight.

He played with his car keys. He would rather be alone then in the house with Marta and Ray. Ryan was out with Adrian at his bachelor party, which they didn't invite Max to. Somehow Max was relived he wasn't invited to somewhere Ryan would be.

Casey pulled the car over and instantly noticed her fiancé just sitting in front of the house waiting. She slowly went out and leaned on the car being surprised to see him there. If there were a bachelor party Max Edwards would be there no matter what.

Jill walked past him "Goodnight Max"

"Goodnight" Max scratched his head and kept his eye on Casey as Jill went into the house. "How was the party?"

"Good" She walked over and sat down by him on the stairs "Yours?"

"Mine? My party consisted of sitting here for two hours and staring at my car. My car is sexy so it was a good party."

"I thought you would be at the bachelor party."

"I was looking forward to it when I heard there would be one but they didn't invite me so I thought it was less awkward to sit here then be the only one in the house with your parents there. "

"Aww babe" She wrapped her arm around his waist "They are assholes. They are missing out by not having you there. You throw the best parties."

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Make out with any guys?"

"Tons" She teased with a smirk. "I got numbers also" She pulled out a couple of napkins from her pockets with numbers on them. "Have fun prank calling them."

"I will" he took the napkins and kissed her on the cheek. "My life is boring without you."

"You liar" She rested her head on his chest "You are fine with sitting at home all day back home."

"Well I have porn there," he teased as he gave her a kiss on the head. "How come you didn't tell me you were engaged before?"

"It was in law school. His name was Julian."

"Why did you brake up?"

"He was different when we started to live together. He wasn't the man I fell in love with.

"Well all men jerk off Casey, just cause you caught him doesn't mean anything," He teased with a smirk.

Casey laughed a little and rested her head on his shoulder. "Not different in that sense. He was more mean and never came home."

"Oh ok" He nodded. "Isn't that what you have? No wait that's PMS."

She slapped his leg "Stop. Be nice"

"Ok, ok" he gave her a kiss on the head. "Anything else I need to know about?"

"Hmm…I can't think of anything but I will tell you if I do. Anything you want to confess?"

"The first date I was supposed to have with you I thought your name was Cassie."

"Aww thanks babe" She smiled up at him. "Is that all?"

"No. I cheated on you with myself the other day"

"Eww" She laid down on the porch and rested her head on his lap. "The stars are nice here."

He brushed her hair away from her face "You look cute under the stars."

"I have a crazy idea. Come here" She motioned for him to lean down. He leaned down by her. "Let's have sex." She whispered.

He closed his eyes "I can't"

"Why? You jerked off while I was away so now you got nothing for me?" She whispered with a smile.

"No. I promised your dad to keep it in my pants while we are here" he whispered.

"When the hell did that happen?"

"After he caught us kissing. He told me to be a good Catholic man and keep the golden rule. I think he thinks you're a virgin or something. I didn't want to tell him we had sex on our first date."

Casey looked over at her house "They are probably sleeping"

"I know but I want to respect his rules though. You should be a good Catholic girl and not invite men into you."

Casey laughed a little and playfully pushed his head away. "Fine."

He gave her a kiss "Good"

Casey sat up and spotted the car keys in his hand. "C'mon" She grabbed the keys. She took his hand and pulled him off the stairs. "C'mon babe"

He followed her. "What are you doing?"

Casey unlocked the car door and got in. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Ok" Max got in also.

She drove for a couple of minutes and finally pulled over on a small hill. "This was the make out spot when I was in high school."

Max nodded and looked at the view from the hill. Almost the whole town was visible. "Did you go on dates here?"

"Yea. This is the exact spot where I had my first kiss. Kiss me."

"This is where you had your first kiss?" She nodded. "In that case I can't steal someone else's spot. C'mon that's a mean thing to do."

"What? C'mon kiss me. That was the first boy I kissed and you are the last."

Max shook his head and leaned in. He softly kissed her on the lips. He took her face in his hands and made out with her gently.

Casey slowly moved over the gearshift and on him.

"Watch the seats. This is a BMW." He teased as he held her by the waist. "What are you planning to have sex right here?" She nodded "Did you lose your virginity here also?"

She pointed down the hill a little "Over there. I sneaked out of the house and met with my boyfriend."

Max laughed a little "You are such a good Catholic."

"Stop picking on my religion" She slapped his chest. "I will smack you."

He placed his hands on the back of his neck. "Give me oral. I want to see if you could get in a comfortable position."

"You give me oral"

"Ok"

"No, I was kidding" She quickly shook her head. "You couldn't get in a comfy position for that cause you are taller then me."

"I could if I tried." He assured her.

She gave him a kiss and started to unbuckle his belt. Max started to unbuckle hers and then her jeans.

It slowly started to rain out.

"Ever had sex in the rain?" Max whispered.

"No"

"C'mon" Max opened the door and went out with her still on his waist. He carried her out and placed her on the hood of his car.

"Max no" She quickly shook her head. "Not here."

He looked around and it was dead empty. Not even a sound except the rain. "It's fine. No one is around" He assured her. "Trust me"

She nodded because she did trust him. He wouldn't do anything to embarrass her or hurt her.

He nodded back at her. "Want a blanket under?"

"Yup"

He held his jeans up and took a blanket from his trunk. He put the blanket on the hood. Casey laid down on it. He unzipped her jeans completely and pulled them down to her ankles. He pulled his jeans down and took her hand, as it got wet from the rain.

Casey closed her eyes getting aroused as she became completely wet all over her body from the rain. She licked the rain off her full lips.

Max smirked because she was wearing a white shirt. "Great t-shirt." He ran a hand through his soaked hair.

Casey looked down seeing her breasts were visible. "Take your t-shirt off"

He pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it on the window of the car. He got on the hood with her so she could run her hands over his muscular body that was now wet. Casey did exactly that.

He pushed in her and started to move in her gently until she told him to go faster.

She placed her palms on the back of his neck and kissed him.

Max purposefully pulled out of her. "My turn" he lay down on the hood.

Casey got off the hood and gently took him in her mouth. She stroked him for a little while. She got on the hood again and motioned to him. He pushed in again and moved faster this time.

He pulled out right before ejaculating in her. Luckily it all went on the blanket and not on her or his car.

Casey leaned her head back reaching her orgasm. She caught her breath and then sat up against him. She looked over at the view of the town "Beats the hell out of the first time."

Max smiled and got off the hood. He pulled his pants up and then picked her off. He threw the blanket in the back as Casey got dressed and got in the car. He got in next to her. Both kept quiet for a little bit.

"Well" Max thought about his sentence. "I didn't bang you in the house so I didn't brake any rules."

Casey just thought about what they just did. "Well…you are for sure going to hell."

He laughed a little and started the car. "I'm never going to forget this. I did a lot of stuff, but sex in the rain and on the car is a first."

"Not a word to anyone" She warned.

"I'll take it to my grave," He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix turned sleepily to hug Olivia but she wasn't there. He opened his eyes and spotted her by the twin's cribs. "What are you doing?" He whispered as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"I have to feed them," Olivia answered as she took Ella and went back to bed. She sat down by Phoenix and leaned her back on the headrest. She started to breastfeed Ella.

Phoenix leaned on the headrest by her. "Does that hurt?"

"No" Olivia answered. "Feels weird but not that painful."

Phoenix just nodded. "Do you feel weird with me watching you breastfeed them?"

"No" She answered with a smirk. "It's fine. It's not like you have never seen me naked before."

"Your breasts look nice" He stated.

Olivia looked up at him weirdly. "What?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to complement you. I always thought you had nice breasts. But ever since you breastfeed the girls…I…see them differently."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Ok you're scaring me."

"No. Not in a weird way like that." He quickly shook his head. "I mean…I don't see them as something I touch when were having sex anymore. They are actually useful parts of the female body form." He explained. "Ok I'm creeping you out. Forget I said anything."

Olivia smiled at him. "You're not creeping me out. I understand what you are trying to say. You appreciate the female body more after I gave birth?"

"Yea" He nodded. "It's weird but true."

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss. "I like it that you appreciate me. It's a good feeling."

Phoenix smirked and placed his head on her shoulder as he watched Ella eat. "She's going to be a heartbreaker"

Olivia nodded a little. "I don't want them to grow up."

"Tell me about it. I don't want them to bring boys home."

"She's done. Can you get me Evelyn?" Olivia placed Ella on her shoulder and burped her as Phoenix got up and took Evelyn.

He came back and sat down on the bed. He lifted Evelyn over his head because it always made the twins giggle.

Olivia just smiled watching her husband with their daughters. "I have to sleep you know?"

"Sorry" Phoenix gave Evelyn to Olivia as he took Ella. He stood up and rocked Ella gently to make her sleepy.

Olivia fed Evelyn. "Sweetie?"

"Yea?" He whispered as he placed a small kiss on Ella's head as she started to drift off to sleep.

"I'm real sorry for calling you a pedophile the other day. I was out of line."

He looked up at her "Olivia we talked about it. It's over."

"I know. I just still feel real guilty. Especially when I see you with them. You're a great father."

He smiled a little. "Thanks. Don't feel guilty though. We both got overheated and said things we didn't mean. You called me a pedophile and I said your idea of parenting was bad."

"Somehow that doesn't come close in my head." Olivia shifted Evelyn seeing she was trying to move around.

"It's fine." He put Ella in the crib as she slept. He covered her with the blanket and kissed her on her small hand.

Olivia said nothing and finished feeding Evelyn. She burped her.

Phoenix went over and took her. He rocked her gently to make her sleepy as Olivia just watched him. "I love you."

He looked over at her. "I love you too." He got Evelyn sleeping and then placed her in the crib. He covered her and kissed her on the cheek.

Olivia got under the covers. Phoenix got under the sheets also and held her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two years later…**

Phoenix sat in the kitchen reading a sports magazine as the girls played by the couch. They were loud and messy when they played. They always fought since both were stubborn like Olivia. Ella had Olivia's outgoingness and Evelyn had Phoenix's shyness. "Girls keep it down" Phoenix called over about the tenth time in the last hour.

"It's my Barbie!" Ella yelled.

"No it's not!" Evelyn yelled back.

Phoenix finally got up and went over to the couch. He took the doll the girls were arguing over. "You are on time out." He ordered.

The girls gave them their puppy eyes that always worked on Olivia but not on Phoenix since he was more strict then her.

"I'm not your mother. That doesn't work on me." He picked Ella up and placed her on one couch and placed Evelyn on the sofa on the opposite side. "If you can't share then you won't play. I don't want either of you off these sofas unless you ask permission. I don't want to hear a sound understand me?"

Both girls nodded sadly.

Phoenix gave them each a kiss on the head before going back to the kitchen. He wanted them raised with manners so he took the responsibility of setting rules when they got out of control. Olivia always gave into whatever they wanted if Phoenix wasn't around to talk her out of it.

He read his magazine and kept his eyes on the twins. He heard the door unlock and Olivia came in with Casey right behind her and another woman.

Olivia gave Phoenix a kiss "Phoenix this is Jennifer. She's Casey's wedding planner."

Phoenix got up and shook hands with Jennifer. "Nice to meet you."

Olivia glanced at the girls looking very said and pouting. "What's wrong with them?"

"They are on time out" Phoenix answered and looked over at the girls. "They have five more minutes left."

Both of the girls gave him a mean look.

"And they just added two more." Phoenix added.

Olivia gave him a small puppy look since she couldn't stand it when the girls were sad. "C'mon-"

Phoenix covered her mouth. "They have to learn their lesson. Talk to Casey and Jennifer and let me handle this" He whispered.

Olivia nodded knowing Phoenix hated it when she would contradict him in front of their daughters.

He placed a kiss on her cheek and pulled the chair out for her. "Girls get up and give your mother a kiss."

The girls slowly got off the couch and went over to Olivia.

Olivia smiled as they hugged her around the waist since Olivia was sitting down. "Hi there. How you doing?"

"Daddy's mean" Ella whispered.

"Yea" Evelyn nodded in agreement.

"I heard that" Phoenix whispered as he kneeled down by them. "C'mon" he took their small hands in his and led them to their bedroom. Olivia excused herself from Casey and Jennifer and followed wanting to know what the girls did.

She went into the bedroom where the girls were lying on each of their bed and Phoenix was sitting on the floor in the middle of the beds. Phoenix never discussed their punishment in front of company. Even his own family.

"Can you two apologize to each other?" Phoenix asked glancing at each girl. Neither said a word. "Fine. I will go to the park all by myself."

Olivia sat down by Ella's legs on her bed. "What happened?"

"You want to tell mommy or should I?" Phoenix questioned.

Ella moved down the bed and hugged Olivia "Daddy is mean."

Evelyn got up and joined Ella to hug Olivia. Olivia hugged them and placed a kiss on their heads. "Daddy isn't mean. He just wants you girls to be nice to each other."

Phoenix sat on the ground. "Come over here" he motioned to them.

They got up and walked over to him.

Phoenix placed them on his lap. "Apologize to each other and we can go and have some fun." He kissed each of them on the cheek. "Ice Cream and it's my treat."

"Sorry" Both girls mumbled to each other.

"Show some feeling" Phoenix tickled both of them playfully, which made them laugh.

Olivia smirked and got up. "Bring mommy some ice cream back ok?" She picked up Ella as Phoenix took Evelyn.

"These monsters might eat all of it before we come back" Phoenix took Ella from Olivia. "You want to get them ready or should I?" He asked looking at Olivia.

"I will" Olivia nodded as she opened the closet. "Leave the rugrats there."

Both of the girls giggled since Olivia and Phoenix always found funny names to call them.

Phoenix put them down on the ground and kissed each on the head. He went out of the room and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry about that" He went over to Casey and the wedding planner. "Anything I can get you to drink?"

Casey held up a drink. "I'm already on it. Thanks though."

Phoenix just nodded and sat down. He kept quiet like he always did around new people.

Jennifer glanced over at him. "Are you the best man? I thought I saw your picture in Casey's and Max's apartment."

Phoenix looked up. "Yea. I'm the best man."

"You know you have to be there for the tux fitting right?"

Phoenix nodded again. "Yes"

"You don't talk a lot do you?"

He shook his head.

Casey smiled a little "He's shy."

Jennifer smiled a little since Max was the complete opposite. "And you're the groom's best friend?"

Phoenix nodded once again.

Jennifer exchanged looks with Casey. "Ok then."

Olivia came out of the bedroom with the girls dressed and their shoes were on. "Here you go."

Phoenix got up and pulled his shoes on. "We're gonna go to the park and let you do whatever you have to do for the wedding."

"Thanks" Olivia nodded.

Phoenix took the girls hands and led them to the door. "Bye Casey and Jennifer."

Both of the women waved. Jennifer smiled a little at Phoenix but he instantly ignored it and went out of the apartment with his daughters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix lay awake staring at the ceiling. Olivia turned around sleepily and rubbed his bare chest. "Why are you still awake?" She mumbled as she placed a kiss on his muscular peck.

"Just thinking," he answered. "Why are you awake?"

"I woke up feeling you being still awake." She explained. "What are you thinking of? Our sex? Cause I still am. It was good."

He smirked a little and wrapped his arms around her. "No. The girls. They hate me don't they?"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What? They don't hate you sweetie. They adore you."

He sat up on the bed and rested his arms on his knees that were pulled closer to his chest. "I don't think them saying I was mean was a sign of affection."

Olivia made small circles on his lower back. She could see some of his cute butt she loved since he was still naked from their love making earlier. "They are kids. They change their minds constantly. Tomorrow they will be laughing at everything you say."

"I know but I don't want them to grow up and think of me as this strict asshole who wont let them do anything they like."

Olivia sat up next to him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You have to be strict. It would suck if they could walk all over you. I'm glad that they don't."

"Well if you helped me enforce some rules maybe they wouldn't be so pissed when I become strict." He mumbled without thinking. He instantly closed his eyes realizing what he just said. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

Olivia nodded a little and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder. "It's ok." She stroked the back of his messy hair. "One of us has to be the disciplinarian. You have more experience with kids because of Angela and you do a very good job setting rules."

"I don't want to be the disciplinarian. I want to have fun with my kids. I don't want to tell them not to jump on the bed; I want to jump on the bed with them. I want to be the cool dad."

"I think you're a little too big to jump on beds." Olivia teased with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around his. "I try to set rules but you know I suck at it. I give up the second they give me the puppy eyes."

"Well they get the puppy eyes and the pouting from you." He playfully slapped her leg. "By the way you were amazing tonight."

"Well you weren't so bad yourself" She smiled a little at him. "Was it just me or was Jennifer flirting with you today?"

"No" he shook his head even if he got the same vibe.

"She was. She practically undressed you with her eyes. Of course you didn't flirt back because you suck at flirting. You basically just nod at everything." She grinned and ran her hand down his chest. "Does Birdie want to play?"

Phoenix immediately got shy when Olivia knew how he acted when he was around people he didn't know. He quickly shook his head as she ran her hand down his abs and under the blanket.

"Aww Birdie isn't in the mood?" Olivia smiled and gently rubbed the inside of his thigh to turn him on. "Want me to make him in the mood?"

Phoenix bit his lip getting turned on. He once again shook his head since he would get awkward in bed when he was in his shy moments. Olivia thought it was adorable because he would ask before he did anything cause he was quiet when he was shy.

Olivia let out a small laugh. "You're acting like a virgin."

He said nothing and blushed as she made all the moves on him and he did nothing.

Olivia spotted his rosy cheeks because he was blushing. She gently moved on top of him and interlaced her fingers with his. She took his hands and put them on her waist.

Phoenix kept quiet and slowly fell back on the bed. He kept watching her watch him. Olivia moved his hands under her tank top and raised her arms over her head. He sat up a little and took the tank top off her. He purposefully touched her breasts as he did do it.

Olivia placed small kisses on his neck and led his hands to her panties. Phoenix already had a full erection and was ready when she was. He shifted a little not being able to wait.

Olivia smirked feeling his erection against her. She kept her hands on his chest as she kissed him.

Phoenix bit his lip waiting for her to be ready so he could go inside her. He began to sweat being extremely aroused but Olivia was teasing him as she placed wet kisses on his body.

He finally moved his hands to her panties and just pushed them to side. Not even bothering to take them off. He gently pushed in her and tossed both of their bodies to the other part of the bed.

Olivia's head was hanging over the edge and her arms were spread to the side, gripping the bed sheets as her husband moved inside her.

Phoenix kept quiet as they made love. A couple of pants and moans were the only things to come out of his mouth. Olivia on the other hand was much louder then him. He gently kissed her neck, which caused her body to quiver. "Oh god" She breathed harder.

He thrusted a little harder to make her hit him since it got both in a playful mood. Olivia just smiled knowing what he was trying to do. She ran her hands down his back and playfully scratched him, enough to feel it but not hurt him.

He felt her body tense up. He knew she was about to orgasm. Both did at the same time. Phoenix fell down on her body and breathed hard against her shoulder. "Sorry" He managed out. "Couldn't wait"

For some reason this caused Olivia to burst into laughter. "You really are like a virgin except you know how to satisfy a woman."

He said nothing and gently cupped her breast. "You're perky tonight. Are you cold?" He teased right back.

Olivia slapped his back. "Very funny"

"Your nipples are hard also. You could cut glass with these babies" he smirked and playfully bit her breast.

Olivia laughed and pushed him off. "Now I need to sleep if you don't mind."

Phoenix laughed and held his hand out to her. "C'mon get on this side." She took his hand to pull herself up. He purposefully let go to make her fall back.

Olivia kicked him. "Jerk. Be nice"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "You like that edge of the bed, don't you?"

Olivia smiled shyly "Just a little" She grabbed her tank top and pulled it on. "Couldn't even take the panties off huh you fatty of a virgin?"

He smiled proudly. "Can I have your panties? They can go in my collection"

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed new panties from her dresser. She changed them and tossed the panties to him. "Enjoy you pervert."

He smiled "Take one for the team" He sniffed her panties. "I do feel like a pervert now."

Olivia got in bed. "Be quiet, have to sleep. Work in the morning."

He covered her with the blanket and tossed the panties under the bed. He moved her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too" She gave him a kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist.


	15. I do care

Olivia rushed through traffic faster then usual. Tomorrow was Phoenix's birthday and they were going to be at his parent's house for it. Phoenix and the girls were already there and Olivia agreed to go straight over there after work.

She stopped at a red light. Suddenly she felt someone hit her car from the back. "Son of a bitch" She turned the car off angrily since she was driving Phoenix's nice Range Rover since her car wasn't working.

She went out of the car as the other person came out also. "You ok?" She asked the man.

The man seemed her age and was tall. He had a fit body and was wearing a nice suit. "Fine. You?"

"I'm fine" She nodded and glanced at her bumper. It wasn't a big deal. The paint was scratched a little but nothing huge. The man's bumper however was damaged since he had a car and not a SUV.

The man glanced at his broken bumper. "Damn."

Olivia just shrugged. It was his fault for hitting her.

The man put his hand out. "Samuel."

Olivia shook his hand. "Olivia. Look there is no need to exchange information. My car isn't damaged that much and you hit me so I can't really help you."

Samuel glanced at her up and down. He took his sunglasses off and smiled at her. "What if we just exchange numbers?"

Olivia smirked at him. "I'm married but thanks."

"So? I'm married also." He leaned on his hood in a flirty way.

"I'm happily married" Olivia shrugged. "Sorry about the car. I have to go."

"What about one dinner Olivia?"

"Look Samuel I'm on my way to my in-laws house. I don't have time to keep turning you down." Olivia purposefully moved her shirt a little to show her badge since that scared away most guys.

He glanced at her badge and got off the hood. "A cop huh?"

"Yea" She nodded. "I have to go."

"I like them feisty" He smirked and touched her hair.

"Bad idea" She grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. She slammed him against his car. "Don't touch me. Don't ask me out again."

"I'm going to sue you," He muttered against his hood where his face was pressed.

"Screw you" Olivia let go of him and went back to her car. She got in the Range Rover and took off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix ate with his family as he waited for Olivia to show up. All of them kept talking and Cliff was playing with the twins.

They heard the bell. "I got it" Phoenix got up guessing it was Olivia. He opened the door and Olivia was standing there. He playfully put his arm on the door. "You're late. I don't know if I should let you in."

Olivia pouted a little "I got in a car accident"

"Aww baby" He took her in a hug "You ok?"

"I'm fine" She nodded. "You want to see your car?"

"Am I going to have a heart attack?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and took his hand. "C'mon"

He pulled his shoes on and followed her out. "I wasn't planning this on my birthday."

"You're birthday is tomorrow." Olivia pointed out and showed him the bumper in the back.

Phoenix groaned seeing the paint all scratched. "How did this happen?" He kneeled down by his car.

"The guy hit me from the back. It wasn't my fault." She shrugged. "Sorry"

He nodded and got up. "At least you're ok."

"I got hit on by the guy," She stated with a nod. "I had to beat him up."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

She nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist. "He touched me and I slammed him to the hood of his car."

Phoenix looked around and pulled her behind his Range Rover. He playfully pushed her on it and started kissing her. Olivia just smirked and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. They didn't even realize they were making out for ten minutes.

They heard the front door to the house open. "Phoenix?" Jacob called out.

They broke their kiss. Phoenix slowly raised his hand behind the Range Rover. "Right here."

"That better be Olivia you're making out with."

Olivia smirked and raised her hand. "It is. Hi Jacob."

"Freaks" His older brother shook his head and went inside the house.

Phoenix and Olivia started laughing and pulled away from each other. "That was a nice birthday eve present" Phoenix nodded with a dreamy look.

Olivia smirked and took his hand. "You started it." She pulled him toward the house.

"Well you turn me on when you beat someone up" He opened the door for her and led her in. "She's here" They went into the dining room where everyone was looking at the two.

"We noticed. You have that goofy grin on your face." Julie nodded.

"Seriously, wipe that stupid dreamy look off your face. It scares me." Anthony chimed in as he ate.

"You're ruining my appetite." Jacob teased.

Olivia just smiled knowing they always teased Phoenix but never her. "Where are the girls?"

"In the living room with Cliff" Annie answered. "You want something to eat?"

"No I'm fine. I had a late lunch. Thank you though." Olivia nodded. She looked over at Phoenix. "I'm going to go say hi to the girls."

Phoenix nodded and checked her out as she walked past him. He felt Angie hit him on the stomach. "Be respectful to your wife."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and sat down to eat.

Olivia went over to the living room where the girls were trying to wrestle with Cliff.

"Uncle Cliff we beat you already!" Ella yelled at him.

"Nope. You gave up." Cliff put her upside down and playfully tossed her on the couch. Evelyn ran toward him but he quickly picked her up and lifted her over his head.

Olivia smiled and threw a stuffed toy at Cliff.

"Ellie-" Cliff started and then spotted Olivia there. "Hey liv."

Olivia nodded. "Put my kid down."

"Yes ma'm" He nodded and placed Evelyn on the ground. "Bye short people." He ran out before the girls chased him.

"Mommy!" Ella jumped on the couch with excitement.

Olivia picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Hi." She kneeled down and kissed Evelyn. "Missed me?"

"Yup" Both nodded in unison.

Phoenix came into the living room. "Grandma sent me over to yell at you two for still not eating." He sat down on the ground by the couch. "I'm not yelling though so you have to go eat."

Both girls let out a groan. Phoenix let out a groan also and fell on the floor playfully.

"Go tickle daddy" Olivia whispered quietly.

The girls smiled and ran over to him. They both jumped on him and started to tickle him.

Phoenix burst into laughter since he was extremely ticklish. "Stop. Stop right now"

They grinned and stopped tickling him. "Daddy show mommy what you did today" Evelyn sat down on his lap.

"Oh it was nothing" He shook his head as he kissed her on the cheek.

"What did you do?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Nothing. They just sat on my back while I did push-ups."

"Let's do it again!" Ella yelled excitedly.

"Yea!" Evelyn yelled also.

"Let's!" Olivia yelled playfully.

Phoenix smiled a little at her and took Evelyn off his lap. He got on his stomach. "Sit." Both girls sat down on his back excitedly. He started doing push ups with the twins in small giggles as he lifted them up.

Annie came into the living room. "Didn't I tell you to call them to eat?"

"Yes" Phoenix nodded and did the last push-up. "Alright girls you have to go."

They got off his back and took Annie's hand as she led them to eat dinner.

Olivia smirked and sat down on Phoenix's back. "My turn."

"Get off." Phoenix ordered.

"Please?" Olivia begged

Phoenix rolled his eyes and did a couple of push-ups with her on his back. "I'll do push-ups with you under me" he whispered with a small chuckle.

Olivia slapped his butt and got off. "You wish." She got off the ground. "C'mon." She grabbed his hand and helped him up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max lay on the bed in his apartment where they moved in since his apartment was bigger then hers. He was watching porn because Casey told him she might be staying late at work.

He was down to his boxers and stroking himself because he had a full erection.

He heard someone unlock the door and then Casey's voice talking to someone "Mom you have to see his apartment, its nice trust me."

Max quickly looked up realizing her mother was with her. He instantly turned the porn movie off and covered himself with the blanket and pretended to be asleep.

Casey opened the door and spotted Max sleeping. She noticed the lubricant on the nightstand and quickly realized what he was doing. She closed the door before her mother saw. "Max is asleep. I'll wake him up and you can look around the living room."

Marta nodded at her and went to the living room.

Casey went into the room and quickly closed the door behind her. "Wake up you jerk"

Max just smiled and didn't open his eyes. "How did you know?"

"Maybe the damn lubricant and you being asleep at nine o'clock at night. You don't sleep at nine unless you're passed out after sex." She grabbed the lubricant and threw it at him. "Get up and get your hand out of your pants."

"Your so violent. I like it." He kissed her hand. "Hand me my jeans."

Casey grabbed his jeans and threw it at him. "If I see one spot-"

"I didn't get to finish" He rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "Is just your mom out there?"

"Yea" Casey nodded and picked out a nice polo shirt for him. "Wear this and wash your hands."

Max laughed a little and pulled his jeans on. "Aww I bet your mom is used to guys who masturbate. I bet Ryan and your dad do it."

"Eww!" She threw a t-shirt at him. "You're in enough trouble, don't push it."

Max pulled on a baby blue polo shirt that showed off his bright blue eyes. His jeans were light blue and somewhat baggy on him. "Am I presentable enough?"

She put his collar down. "My mom doesn't like it when people pop the collar."

"Pop the collar huh?" Max teased and playfully juked against her. "You my boo, let's get down and lean with it"

Casey laughed and pushed him away. "Stop goofing around."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to the bathroom. He washed his hands and fixed his hair. He came out of the bathroom and Casey was making the bed. "Did you do a black light test on it to find semen?"

"Shut up" Casey rolled her eyes and took his hand. "C'mon you have to say hi to my mom." She pulled him out of the bedroom. "He is awake."

Max smiled politely and put his hand out "Hi"

Marta shook his hand. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good. And yourself?" He stuck his hand in his jeans as Casey placed her hand on his back.

"I'm fine. You have a nice apartment here." Marta nodded at him.

"Thank you" He nodded. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." She nodded.

Max looked over at Casey "Anything for you honey?" He asked pleadingly just so she would give him a reason to leave the living room.

"Sure. Can you get me some wine?"

He quickly nodded and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge angrily. "Nice apartment Max." He mocked in a goofy voice. "I don't want anything to drink because you probably don't have my choice of expensive wine."

Casey came into the kitchen. "That went well didn't it?" She looked into the fridge for appetizers and spotted an expensive bottle of wine in there. "What's this for?"

"Nothing" He answered bitterly. "What is your mom's problem? I have things to drink in here for her you know?"

"Maybe she just didn't want to drink anything" Casey wrapped her arms around his stomach from the back.

Max opened the wine angrily. "I drive a better car then she does. Did you tell her that the BMW out there is mine? I have money."

She placed a kiss on his shoulder. "You think I'm engaged to you just for the money?"

"No. Because Max is a poor little man without a job. He sits at home and jerks off all day. You know I planned a nice dinner for you? But you said you would be at work late so that is how I came to the idea of tugging on myself." He whispered and poured wine.

She kissed his neck gently. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing" He answered quietly.

"Max?" She whispered. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

He handed her the wine. "I don't want to talk about it now. It's not important."

"If you're going to be pissy all night it is important." She whispered. "Sweetie tell me."

He shrugged and leaned on the counter top as he played with a towel. "I got a job today but it's not important."

"Honey" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course it's important." She rested her forehead against his. "You don't think I care?"

"I know you care. You actually like me. I don't want your family to suddenly start liking me because I got a job. They should like me for me. The fact that you love me should make a difference to them and not the money in my wallet."

She gave him a kiss. "Is that what you wanted to celebrate?"

"Yea" He nodded.

"What job did you get?"

"You know my buddy down at the governors office?" He asked. She nodded. "Well his friend is giving his two week notice as the personal bodyguard for the governor and he asked me to take his job. I said yes considering I have nothing better to do."

Marta came to the kitchen door. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Max and Casey quickly separated from each other. "We're not doing anything." Max moved away from Casey as quickly as possible.

Casey just smirked at him "Did you need anything mom?"

"Bathroom."

"Down the hall, first door to the right" Casey answered.

"Thank you" Marta nodded and walked away.

Casey playfully slapped Max on the arm. "What's wrong with you? Relax."

"I'm just traumatized from that time your father asked me to keep my dick in my pants" He whispered. "I don't know what to do anymore. They are like spies. They just appear out of no where."

Casey laughed and gave him a kiss. "Just sit with me and be polite. Try not to say Dick or sex in front of her and she won't give you a hard time."

"Fine." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Can we celebrate later though? I did buy that wine in hopes of you getting drunk and me having my way with you." He smiled teasingly.

"Definitely." She nodded and pulled him to the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix flipped sleepily and rested his head on Olivia's chest.

Olivia groaned and gently pushed him off since she was reading a book. It was morning already but she knew the second he felt she wasn't in bed he would get up to look for her.

Phoenix rubbed his eyes and woke up. "Hey"

"Hey" she nodded. She tried not to smile knowing she probably woke him up when she moved his head.

"Why are you still in bed?" He asked sleepily and placed his head on her chest once again.

Olivia kissed him on the head and looked at her book this time. "I know you're going to get up as soon as you see I'm not in bed."

He nodded and drifted off to sleep again. Olivia rolled her eyes and kept reading her book.

Phoenix finally woke up half an hour later and started to kiss her cheek. "Are you awake?"

This caused a small laugh from her. "I have been awake even last time you woke up."

He nodded a little and looked at the book she was reading. "What you got there?"

"I'm not sure. I found it in your old stuff. I think you read it when you were in high school." She answered and put the book down. "Happy birthday"

He grinned widely. "Thank you. I'm like 25 today right?"

"No. You're 38. I know because you are older then me by three years so that makes me 35. The age you were when we met."

He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. "You remember just to know your age huh? Not because you care about me?"

"Of course" Olivia teased with a smirk. "I also married you for the money."

"I knew it" He nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Want to fool around with me a little?" He slowly moved his hand to her breast. "Just a little?"

Olivia smirked a little and turned to look at him. "It depends what this definition of fooling around is for you? Sex? Oral? Making out? Cuddling?"

"Well not cuddling I'll tell you that right now" He nodded. "I'm a man as you know"

"Right" Olivia nodded playfully. "Got it. Man Dignity."

"Of course" He nodded with a smirk. "Though I want to wrestle with you right now"

Olivia grinned widely since she always wanted to wrestle with him. "Really? For me?"

"Yup. Got to give my baby some loving." He pinned her wrist to the pillow. "I'm ready."

Olivia grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the edge of the bed. She pressed her arm to his neck playfully. "Oh I'm so going to enjoy this."

"Oh me too" he flipped her around so he was on top of her. He quickly held her legs down with his knowing she was going to try and kick him.

Olivia burst into giggles. "So lucky. I was about to kick you in the groin."

"I know." He nodded and grabbed her wrists in his hands. "I win"

"Oh no you don't" Olivia shook her head and started to squirm trying to get away from his grip. She finally flipped but did it over her head. Phoenix landed on his back and she landed straight on him.

"Damn it Olivia!" He yelled out and let out a groan. "Christ"

"Sorry" She whispered. "Are you ok?"

"No." He answered painfully. "You mind getting your knee out of my private part"

Olivia looked down and noticed her knee got stuck in his private area when they fell. She quickly moved her knee. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

He sat up slowly. "Ice"

Olivia quickly went out of the room and rushed down the stairs. She ignored Cliff's sleeping on the couch since the twins were sleeping in his bed and he took the couch. She went into the kitchen "Morning" She waved at her in-laws. She opened the fridge and got an ice pack out.

"Is everything ok?" Annie asked.

"Fine. Phoenix just…fell out of bed," She answered. "He's fine though."

"I was about to come up there and see what the noise was about" Richard read his newspaper. "What did he hurt?"

"Oh…um" Olivia thought about it. "His…um" She knew she was a bad liar when it came to her in-laws because she respected them too much.

Annie and Richard both looked at her at the same time. "His…manhood?" Richard offered.

Olivia started blushing insanely. "Well…yea."

Annie smiled at her. "Why don't you go before you turn more red then an apple."

"Thank you" Olivia nodded and quickly left the kitchen. She went upstairs and went into the bedroom. "Here you go baby"

He took the ice pack. "What took you so long?" He slowly placed it on him and took a deep breath.

"Your parents started talking to me." She answered and sat down on the bed.

"You didn't tell them you lunged me off the bed did you?"

"I said you fell…but"

He looked up at her. "You said I hurt my leg right?" She shook her head. "My arm?" She shook her head. "Olivia please tell me you didn't tell them I hurt my penis."

She shrugged. "They guessed."

"Right" He nodded. "They guessed that I fell off the bed by myself. And in the process of being so clumsy and falling off the bed I happen to injure something that is supposed to be tucked away."

Olivia thought about it. "What if they think you had an erection?"

"And you wonder why I'm upset!" he rolled his eyes and rested his head back on the bed. "This is a bad start of a birthday."

She brushed his hair back and gave him a kiss. "I'll make it up to you I promise" She gave him another kiss. "Does that calm you down?"

"The kisses? Yea" He admitted.

They heard a knock on the door. Phoenix quickly tossed the ice pack to the side. "Come in."

Ella and Evelyn came in with smiles. "Happy Birthday Daddy" They were still in their pajamas.

Both Olivia and Phoenix smiled since the twins always put smiles on their faces no matter what was happening at the moment. "Thank you" Phoenix extended his arms out to them. "Give me a big hug"

They ran over to him and jumped in his arms. No matter how strict he was with them they always adored him. Phoenix didn't realize it half the time but Olivia could defiantly tell how much her daughters loved their father.

Phoenix held both in his arms and kissed them on the head. "Where's my gift?"

They giggled and looked at the door.

Julie came in being followed by Annie and Richard. Annie had a cake with him and all the siblings had boxes of gifts with them.

Phoenix just smiled at them. "I'm scared. I haven't gotten slapped once since I have been here."

"I'll do it later. I don't want to do it in front of the girls" Jacob answered with a shrug.

"Thanks man" Phoenix nodded and took the cake from his mom. "This better be fat-free."

Anthony shook his head. "Sometimes I think you're the gay one."

Ella put the frosting on her finger and put it on Phoenix's face. "That's payback for doing it to mommy on her birthday."

Phoenix smirked and instantly kissed her to get it on her face.

"Open the gifts" Evelyn said excitedly and took the gift from Richard. "This one is from me and Ellie."

"Ellie and I" Olivia corrected.

Evelyn looked over at her. "No mommy, me and Ellie got this for daddy. Not you."

Olivia laughed a little and nodded. "You got it."

Phoenix took the gift and opened it. He grinned seeing a coffee cup with the writing 'We love Daddy' on it. "I love it. Best gift in the world" He gave each a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Cliff handed him his box. "Mine next daddy."

"Ok son" Phoenix teased with a smirk. He opened it and spotted a paintball gun in there. "Holy…damn dude. Thanks"

Angie tossed him hers. "This is for you and Olivia."

Phoenix glanced at his sister who loved to pull pranks. "I'm scared."

"Just open it." She sat down on the bed.

Phoenix opened the box. There was a pack of Viagara in there and a smaller box with a post it on it 'Open in private. Not around twins'. Phoenix looked over at her and shook his head. "I'm going to kill you."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome."

He opened the rest of the gifts. Julie got him a gift card to a Chocolate store as a joke when he would get Olivia angry. Jacob got him a Starbucks gift card to match Julie's gift. Anthony gave him an Ipod. Emily got him a nice dress shirt and tie.

Annie and Richard handed him their gift.

Phoenix slowly opened the gift and spotted the framed photo. It was his biological parents in the hospital holding him when he was born. Julie and Jacob were on the bed next to their mother looking at their little brother.

Phoenix slowly nodded. "Thank you." He whispered. He felt Olivia's hand take his since she knew he always blamed himself for his mother's death since she died hours after he was born.

All his siblings gave him a kiss on the head or cheek and left the room so he could be with his own family.

Evelyn sat down in Olivia's lap and Ella sat down in Phoenix's. "Who is that?" Ella asked looking at the picture.

"These are my parents sweetie." Phoenix explained. "See that baby? That's me."

Olivia pointed to the picture. "That's Uncle Jacob and Aunt Julie when they were kids."

"Where are your parents now?" Evelyn asked.

Olivia glanced at Phoenix and he kept staring at the photo. "You know how mommy told you about where your other grandma is?" They both nodded since Olivia told them why didn't have a grandma from Olivia's side. "Well they are with grandma in heaven." Both girls nodded again.

Phoenix slowly looked at Olivia and smiled as a thank you for her explaining it. Olivia smirked and winked at him.

A/N: Leave reviews! Next chapter is already written, I have a huge twist for you guys I promise!


	16. Complicated

Phoenix and Max sat on the couch drinking beer and watching TV as Casey and Olivia talked in the kitchen while they prepared food.

The twins were playing on the floor in the living room.

"How's the new job?" Phoenix looked over at his best friend since childhood.

"Good. More hectic then the last and more work. Less models to look at" Max smirked and took a sip of his beer.

"I heard that" Casey called over.

Max looked over his shoulder with a smile but said nothing.

Phoenix just shook his head. "It's the same old models. Same old clothes."

"Same push up bras?" Max asked.

"Well new design. Shows more cleavage." Phoenix nodded.

"How would you know?" Olivia gave Phoenix a mean look.

Phoenix turned to look at her "I have to protect them. I have to make sure they are safe."

"Yea Olivia" Max turned around "Those bras aren't bulletproof. Trust me I know."

"Very funny" Olivia nodded. "Dinner is ready"

Both of the men got up and went to the kitchen. "Looks ok" Phoenix teased.

Max smacked him in the stomach. "Dude c'mon your wife cooked this. You can't tell her you're going to throw up right away."

Casey smacked Max upside the head. "You shut up."

Both men grinned and sat down. Max couldn't keep his evil smile in. "Phoenix you look skinner"

Phoenix looked up at him knowing what he was doing. "Yea. Olivia has been cooking more often so I have been throwing up more."

Both men burst into laughter at that.

"Fine. Don't eat" Olivia took the beer bottles from Phoenix and Max and placed it in front of her and Casey.

"Aww I'm just joking" Phoenix gently patted her leg under the table. "I love your cooking and I definitely love you."

"That was corny" Max chimed in. "Minus 5 for man dignity."

"You think that was easy to say?" Phoenix shot him a look.

Casey slapped Max's leg under the table. "Can we just eat?"

Max grinned at her. "I would love to."

Casey raised an eyebrow at him. "Not tonight you won't."

"Minus 10 for man dignity. Just got shot down." Phoenix teased with a small laugh. Olivia laughed also as Max rolled his eyes bitterly.

Ella came over to Phoenix "Daddy tell Evie to share the toys with me."

"Excuse me" Phoenix got off his chair and took Ella's hand. He led her over to where the girls were playing. "Evelyn why aren't you playing nice?"

"Grandma bought this for me" Evelyn stated and hugged her toy.

Phoenix kneeled down. "I know but she wont take it. She just wants to play with it."

"But it's mine"

Phoenix took a deep breath knowing he had to teach Evelyn the hard way. "Let me get it" He gently pulled the toy out of her hands. "Head's up Max"

Max looked up in time to catch the toy Phoenix threw him. "Thanks I guess."

Evelyn ran over to Max "That's mine!"

Max shook his head. "Sorry kiddo."

Evelyn burst out crying. Phoenix went back to the table and sat down. He grabbed Olivia's hand under the table so she wouldn't get up. Olivia bit her lip wanting to comfort her crying daughter but knew it was for her best to let her learn the hard way.

Evelyn kept crying to get someone's attention to get her toy back.

Phoenix just looked at her. "Is that the best you got?"

She kept crying.

"Fine." Phoenix shrugged and started to eat his food.

Casey looked at Olivia since her heart broke hearing the little girl cry. Olivia slowly shook her head so Casey wouldn't give in.

Evelyn stopped crying seeing no one was giving in.

Phoenix finally looked up. "Done?"

She nodded slowly.

Phoenix smirked and got up. He picked her up and wiped her tears away. "Going to share now?"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Phoenix took the toy from Max and carried Evelyn to Ella again. "Be good" He gave both of them a kiss.

Both girls nodded.

"Yay super dad" Max teased with a smirk as Phoenix sat across them again.

"You are a mean man" Casey nodded at Phoenix.

Phoenix just shrugged since he always felt mean when he would discipline the twins. Olivia knew how he felt cause he would always feel bad at night for the way he was toward the girls. She took his hand under the table and gently squeezed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia watched Phoenix as they took a shower. He was quiet all night. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and soaped his body up.

Olivia took the soap from him and did his back "Tell me what's bothering you"

He rested his forehead against the tiles "I feel crappy."

"Why?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she stroked the back of his hair.

"You know why." He answered and took the soap from her. "I always feel like the worst dad out there."

"You're not" She assured him. "I see the worst dads everyday. You never laid a hand on our girls." She took his chin in her hand and made him look at her. "You are a great dad."

"I made our daughter cry today. I'm a jerk."

Olivia placed a kiss on his lips and hugged him. "You think I would still be with you if you were bad to our daughters?"

He held her and rested his head on her shoulder. "If I did something wrong with them you would tell me right?"

"Not only would I tell you, I would kick your cute butt from here to wherever the hell you are from." She smiled up at him and moved her hands to his butt.

"Good." He nodded with a smile. "You can stop gripping my butt now."

"No" She shook her head with a grin. "Make me"

He rolled his eyes and moved their bodies under the water. "You really need to stop this. Detective Benson isn't supposed to be affectionate. She is a tough cookie"

"Did you just say tough cookie?" She laughed against his lips. "You called your wife a cookie."

"Ok shut up and let me shower" He shook his head and rinsed the soap off his body.

Olivia grabbed the shampoo and started to laugh again. "Cookie"

"Would you shut up?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm holding that against you"

He moved behind her and pressed his body to hers. "In that case I'm holding myself against you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and shoulders.

Olivia let out a small laugh and turned to look at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him on the lips.

They heard a knock on the door.

They broke the kiss but kept holding each other. "Yea?" Olivia called out.

"It's Evie"

"I got it" Phoenix moved away and went out the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door a little "What's up?"

"I have to use the bathroom" She whined.

"Well alright. Come in" Phoenix teased with a smile and closed the shower door before opening the door to let her in. "Need help?"

"No" She answered and lifted the toilet seat.

Phoenix watched knowing she needed help to get on the toilet since she was short and couldn't reach it. "Baby you sure?"

"Yea" She nodded and tried to unbutton her overalls. "Daddy help me"

"So stubborn" Olivia called over the water.

"Just like her mother" Phoenix called back and unbuttoned Evelyn's overalls. He pulled them down with her small underwear. He picked her up and put her down on the toilet. "There you go."

"Now I can't go," She whined.

Olivia burst into laughter since Phoenix couldn't use the bathroom when Olivia was around him. Especially in the morning when he really had to go. "Who does that remind you of?"

"Mommy stop being a brat" Phoenix called back to her. "Just shower"

Evelyn laughed and finally used the bathroom.

"Don't forget to wipe" Phoenix instructed his two-year old daughter.

Evelyn finished and got off. She pulled her underwear up. Phoenix helped her button her overalls. "Thanks daddy"

He gave her a kiss on the head "Sure" he picked her up. "Wash your hands."

Evelyn did what she was told.

Phoenix helped her dry her hands and then put her down. "Be good" He opened the door for her. Evelyn nodded and went out.

"You are so funny" Olivia stated and opened the shower door to look at him.

Phoenix locked the bathroom door and crossed his arms on his bare chest. "Why is that?"

"You just are. You're cute and at the same time awkward with everything."

He just shrugged as his wife washed her brunette hair. "I want a son"

Olivia looked over at him. "What?"

"Not now…I mean…one day. I always wanted a son."

Olivia rinsed her hair and turned the water off. "Are you serious?"

He nodded "Yea. I mean I love our daughters and I cant wait to teach them how play a sport or something. It's just different. I want to teach our son how to be a gentleman. I want to teach him how to kick box." He shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm being weird."

Olivia wrapped a towel around her. "No. It's fine. I know you probably want a boy. It's ok to want that."

He nodded softly. "Right now when Evelyn was using the bathroom, I was thinking damn it must be easier to teach a boy to potty train."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and glided her hands up his muscular back. "You know your mom told me you slammed the toilet seat down on your thing when you were four."

Phoenix shook his head and blushed. "She was probably drunk."

"I bet you did." She smiled against his lips. "I just hope our boy doesn't get your stupidity."

He smiled at her. "Very funny. I hope he doesn't get your stubbornness. The girls got it and it causes problems."

She took his face in her hands and gently kissed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max pulled his tie down as he walked to his BMW in the garage of the governor's office. Before he got to his car a limo screeched to a halt in front of him. He stopped in his tracks and went for his gun in his holster but it was gone.

He looked behind him and a man he bumped into earlier was aiming his gun at him.

The doors to the limo opened. "Get in Mr. Edwards"

Max took a deep breath and went in not sure what was going on. He sat down and looked at a man dressed in a nice suit sitting across him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Call me Mr. Reeves" He tipped his nice hat at him.

Max raised an eyebrow "As in Keanu Reeves? Like The Matrix?"

The man laughed a little "You always did have a great sense of humor."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Mr. Reeves smirked. "I want you to help me kill the governor."

"Why would I do some stupid shit like that?" Max shook his head.

Mr. Reeves pointed to a drawer. "Open that"

Max gulped and opened the drawer by the bar. There was a briefcase.

"It's yours" The man nodded.

Max took the briefcase and opened it. His mouth dropped looking at the stacks of one hundred dollar bills. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a million dollars," Mr. Reeves answered. "That's the easy way to do this. There is the hard way but I'm pretty sure you don't want me to go there."

"What? You torture me?" Max smiled. "Dude you are nuts."

"Really?" Mr. Reeves asked and tapped on the window for the front seat. It opened and someone handed him a big, yellow envelope. Mr. Reeves opened it and showed Max a picture of Casey. "Your fiancé right?"

Max gulped "Look Mr. Reeves…you got the wrong guy."

"No" He shook his head. "You are the man I want. You would do anything to keep your dirty little secret a secret."

"What secret?" Max raised an eyebrow.

Mr. Reeves smiled a little and pulled out two more pictures from the envelope. "Your little love triangle." He held up a picture of Phoenix "Your best friend since childhood, correct?"

Max nodded. "Yea"

He held up a picture of Olivia. "His wife."

"I don't see where you are going with this." Max gulped even though he did.

"You have a thing for Detective Benson don't you?"

Max quickly shook his head. "No. I'm engaged."

Mr. Reeves laughed. "Right. To Ms. Novak. Detective Benson's best friend."

"What is your point?"

"Now I'm pretty sure you and Olivia never told anyone your secret did you?"

Max just stared at him. He said nothing.

"That's right. Before she met her husband, she had a one-night stand with you. You vowed to keep it a secret between you two since you were interested in each other's best friends."

Max took a deep breath "What do you want?"

"I'm glad I got your attention Mr. Edwards." Mr. Reeves nodded. "All I want is for you to accidentally forget to load your gun this Monday."

"That's in two days. At the press conference"

Mr. Reeves nodded. "Yea. That's all you have to do and your secret and Detective Benson's secret will be taken to the grave."

Max just stared at him. "Why me? Everyone in that office has a secret. Why me?"

"I knew your parents"

Max's mouth dropped. "What?"

"Look Max Robert Edwards, you don't need to know why they died. They were my friends. I know everything about you. Every woman you had sex with. You lost your virginity to your teacher at 15. The first man you killed was a doctor and that was to protect Olivia after she was raped. I don't know Max; if I try hard enough I could make this story out to be like an affair. Now do you want to ruin what Olivia and your best friend have going for them? Beautiful twin girls and a happy marriage."

"What do you mean by why my parents died? They were in a car accident. It was an accident." Max quickly shook his head.

Mr. Reeves just smiled. "Sure. Do we have a deal?"

"I…I have to think about this." Max answered.

"Fine. Tomorrow morning by the Hudson River at seven sharp. Don't be late." Mr. Reeves nodded. "You may go"

Max tossed the briefcase of money to the side.

"Max" Mr. Reeves spoke up.

Max looked over at him.

"Don't forget, you won't be just ruining your life. You know how jealous Phoenix gets. You know how much Olivia's needs him. Hell, you need Phoenix to keep you sane. He is the only family you got. Your fiancés family doesn't give a shit about you. Casey. Well let's just say she won't like it that you slept with Olivia." He smirked.

"I need to think about this"

"You do that but keep that in mind tonight while you are fucking her. If you let me down some other bastard will have his dick on her ass by next week."

Max quickly shook his head angrily and went out of the limo. The man handed him his gun back. Max snatched it from him and placed it in his holster. He went to his car and sped off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey got up not feeling Max by her anymore. She spotted him standing on the balcony with only the bed sheet around his waist.

She pulled her robe on and went out. "What are you doing out here?"

"I can't sleep" he answered and watched the lights of the city. "This is the only time the city is half peaceful."

"Well it is three in the morning," She answered as she wrapped her arms around his waist from the back.

"I know. I just don't feel like sleeping" He shrugged. "Don't you have work early in the morning?"

"Yea" She nodded. "Court at nine."

"Why don't you go sleep" He moved her hair behind her ears.

"I was. Then I felt you weren't there so I got up to see where you were."

He nodded a little. "You love me?"

"Unfortunately" She teased with a smile.

He smirked a little. "Yea. Unfortunately."

"You know I love you Max" She kissed his bare shoulder softly.

"You love me no matter what?"

She nodded softly. "Yea."

"I have to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out." He took her hands in his.

"Ok" She nodded. "This doesn't sound good."

"It's not bad. It's just…complicated."

"Did you cheat on me?"

"No" he quickly answered. "Before I met you…before I even met Olivia…well not before I met Olivia but…oh man this is really complicated."

"Tell me." She assured him.

"Before Olivia even met Phoenix…she met me."

Casey just stared at him. "What? What do you mean?"

He softly shook his head. "You have to promise not to tell Phoenix."

"Fine" She pulled her hands away from his. "What do you mean by she met you before?"

"It was a one night type of thing. We slept together. When we saw each other again she was dating Phoenix. We agreed not to ever bring it up again."

Casey moved back from him. "You slept with my best friend?"

"Once." He admitted. "Before I knew you though."

"Wow. So you basically slept with every woman in New York City huh?"

"Casey it's not like that" He pleaded. "Look I'm really sorry you had to find out like this."

"Why did you even tell me?"

"Because…I can't lose you," He admitted. "It's complicated. I didn't want you to find out from someone else."

"From who?"

"I can't explain it now."

She went back into the apartment and grabbed a t-shirt. "I can't believe my family was right about you."

"C'mon don't say that"

"Well it's true!" She yelled at him. "You sleep with everyone. I'm shocked you don't have a disease by now! Or is that another thing you forgot to inform me of?"

"You know I don't!" He yelled back. "Where are you going?"

She pulled her jeans on. "I don't know."

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"It is a big deal Max!" She yelled and shook her head. "If I slept with Phoenix you think you wouldn't be acting the same way?"

"You know I had one night stands before. I know you did also. Why is this so different?"

"Because I don't see my one night stands every single day!" She took a deep breath and pulled her shoes on.

"Casey I'm being blackmailed into killing the governor" He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oh my god you are out of your mind" She shook her head and grabbed her jacket.

"I am. That's why this came up."

"Right. Next thing you will tell me is that your parents were murdered and not killed in a car accident" She grabbed her car keys.

"Well…I actually think this guy might have killed them. He says he was friends with them. He gave me a briefcase full of money."

"Whatever is wrong with you tonight, fix it. You sound like a sick person." She shook her head and went out of the room.

"Where are you going baby?"

"Don't call me baby tonight!"

"Ok" He scratched his head. "Where are you going? Your parents house?"

"I don't know. Bye" She slammed the front door closed.

Max took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "Shit. Shit. Shit" he fell down on the bed hoping she wasn't going to see Olivia.


	17. Of all the people

Phoenix came out of the bedroom dressed in a nice suit since he was escorting Angela to her play.

Olivia was making cookies with the twins.

"How do I look?" He asked as he fixed his blazer.

"Nice" Ella answered.

"You look like Uncle Elliot but with hair and you are taller," Evelyn answered.

"Be nice" Olivia warned.

Phoenix smirked a little "I guess that's a good thing." He gave Olivia kiss on the cheek from the back. "What are you making Betty Crocker?"

"Cookies" Evelyn answered.

"With chocolate chips" Ella added.

"Are you two Betty Crocker?" Phoenix teased. Both girls giggled. "That's what I thought" He gave them a kiss on the head and grabbed his holster.

"Daddy you want cookie dough?" Evelyn held up a piece.

"I would honey but there is a lot of calories in that" He answered. Olivia looked over at him. "But I would love some because it's from you." He kneeled down by her and opened his mouth. Evelyn grinned and tossed it in his mouth. "Yum. Thanks babe" he kissed her small hand and chewed on the cookie dough.

Ella held up a chocolate chip. "This too"

Phoenix nodded since he never showed special treatment to just one girl. "Of course"

Olivia just smirked since Phoenix didn't eat cookies but didn't want to disappoint the girls. "Good right?"

He nodded and placed his holster on his belt. "Thank you for the break ladies but I have to go." He kissed the twins on the cheek and gave Olivia a kiss on the lips. "Be good."

"We will try but these monsters will drag me into a mess." Olivia teased and winked at Evelyn and Ella. Both smiled.

"I told you we should have gave them to Willy Wonka" Phoenix smiled at them.

"No you didn't!" Evelyn yelled out.

"You wouldn't give us away!" Ella yelled next.

"Yes I would. Have you become little oompa loompa's" He kneeled down by them. He gave each a kiss on the cheek. "Be good and don't let Betty get into trouble." He smirked a little at Olivia. Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"Love you" Both said in unison as they hugged him.

"Aww I love you also" He picked them up on his shoulders and kissed them again. "Make those cookies cause I want them done when I get home." He put them down on their chairs again.

Olivia wiped her hands. "I'll walk you to the door."

"Don't call any boys over while mommy is gone" Phoenix winked at the twins and led Olivia to the door. He opened the door for her and waved at the girls. Both waved back.

Olivia turned to look at him when he closed the door. "Betty huh?"

"Yea" he answered and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You like that name don't you?"

"No" She answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I will beat you up later. I don't have time now."

"As long as you punish me" He smirked and gently started to kiss her.

Olivia kissed him back and noticed someone walking down the hall. She slightly opened her eyes and spotted Max. She softly broke the kiss. "Bye."

Phoenix just nodded a little since he was into the kissing with his wife. "Bye" he managed out.

Olivia waved a little at Max and went into the apartment again.

Max came over to him. "Where you going?"

"I have a job," Phoenix answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to Olivia." Max answered awkwardly. Phoenix looked over at him. "Something about Casey."

"Oh." Phoenix nodded. "Got in a fight?

"Something like that" Max answered. He was pretty sure Olivia would want to tell him herself.

"Well good luck" Phoenix nodded and went down the hall.

Max took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Olivia answered it. "Hey. What's up?"

"I have to talk to you" Max answered quietly. "In private."

Olivia glanced over at the girls making smiley faces on the cookies with chocolate chips. "Come in" She motioned to him. He came inside and Olivia closed the door.

"Hi Uncle Max" Ella waved.

"Hey…Evelyn?" He asked since the girls looked exactly alike to him.

"Ella" She corrected.

"Sorry kid" He shrugged.

"Girls stay here and don't make a mess," Olivia told them as she led Max to her bedroom. Both went in and Max closed the door behind them. "What's up?" She sat down on the bed.

Max decided to stand since this was extremely awkward for him. "I have to talk to you about the thing we are not supposed to talk about."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He thought about it. "I mean…you know…first time we met?"

Olivia slowly nodded. "Oh"

Max nodded and sat down by her. "Yea. Oh"

"Why do we have to talk about that?"

"Well…I sort of got in a mess. I'm being blackmailed into doing something. If I don't these guys will tell Phoenix and Casey about our secret."

Olivia looked over at him. "How do they know about that? We never told anyone."

"I don't know. They know a bunch of things about me. Like everything. Things that even Phoenix doesn't know."

"What do they want you to do?" Olivia asked with worry.

"Well…I don't want to talk about it."

Olivia nodded a little. "Look…if it's something bad…then…we should just tell Casey and Phoenix."

Max nodded. "Thanks" he got off the bed. "I'm sure you want to tell him…it would be better coming from you then me."

Olivia just nodded. "Yeah. Good luck with Casey."

"Thanks. Same for you" Max took a deep breath and went out of the room. He already told Mr. Reeves he wasn't going to do it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix stood on the side of the auditorium watching the play Angela was in. A man came over to him and handed him an envelope. "Courtesy from the gentlemen in the back." The man nodded and walked away.

Phoenix looked confused for a second but looked in the back of the aisle. A man tipped his hat a little at him and left being followed by two other men.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow but opened the package. It consisted of photos. His mouth dropped spotting pictures of Olivia and Max kissing. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

_Flashback_

_Olivia slowly drank her beer and blankly stared at the floor wondering about her recent case. _

_Max came into the bar and spotted the brunette by the bar. He glanced at her body and instantly smirked. He walked over and sat down by her. "Let me get what the lady is having please"_

_Olivia snapped out of her trance and looked up._

_The bartender placed a beer in front of him and walked away._

"_Can I get you another drink?" Max asked._

_Olivia shook her head at the very gorgeous stranger "I'm fine. Thanks"_

"_My pleasure" He moved closer. "So what is a beautiful woman like you doing sitting at a bar all alone?"_

_Olivia smirked a little at him. "Why are you trying to get in my pants?"_

"_Because I'm lonely. You're lonely. I say we keep each other company. Also because you are amazingly beautiful. Do I need more of a reason?" _

"_Honest aren't you?"_

"_Always" He answered with his charming smile._

_Olivia smiled since he had a gorgeous smile. "You have to answer a few questions first"_

"_I will answer 21 for you" _

"_Relationship or one-night stand?"_

"_One night stand" He answered honestly. _

"_Longest relationship you had?"_

_He thought about it. "Two months."_

_Olivia nodded. "Which means you probably have a lot of one nightstands. True or false? All is fair in love and war."_

"_Very true" _

_Olivia nodded with a smile. "You can buy me a drink now."_

_End Flashback_

Casey came into the apartment and spotted Max cleaning his gun at the kitchen table. "What are you going to kill yourself in our kitchen?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Where were you? At your parents house?"

"Yes" She answered and opened the fridge. "Why?"

"I'm just asking so I know that I'm going to have my ass kicked by your brother. You told them everything?" He put his gun back together and put it in his holster.

"No." She got food from the fridge and tossed her briefcase on the table.

Max shook his head but said nothing. He put the briefcase down on a chair. "Are you done being mad at me?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"I don't know." She answered louder this time and grabbed a fork. She sat down across him and ate the leftovers from last night.

"How was work?"

"Fine. You're girlfriend was off today in case you were wondering."

Max smiled a little "And you don't know if you're mad at me?"

Casey pointed her fork at him. "Don't be a smart ass."

"I am a smart ass. I'm your smart ass."

"You are not my anything. You are my fiancé but for the time being I'm still deciding if I want to keep that title."

He rolled his eyes. "Can we act like adults please? This is pathetic"

She threw the fork at him. "No Max. You are pathetic. You should have told me."

He picked up the fork and grabbed the leftovers from her hands. "I didn't because I knew you were going to act like this. You think it's easy for me to listen to your family put me down? It took you two weeks to come to my house when I was depressed about losing you. I care about you Casey. You know I do."

"It doesn't make what you did right."

"I had a one nightstand with a woman. I didn't even know about you at that time. It was way before we met. You had one nightstands before me and I'm not freaking out."

Casey shook her head. "I can't keep having this conversation with you." She got up and went to the bedroom. "It's different and you know it."

Max took a deep breath and put the food down. He got up and followed her in the bedroom. "Well what do you want me to do? I can't take it back. It happened already. Do you want me to never see Olivia again? Cause that would be bitchy on your part."

"I'm not saying you don't ever have to see her again" Casey took her shirt off. "I just would have liked it if you told me. I don't want us to keep secrets when we are married." She tried to unhook her bra but it was stuck. She turned her back to him. "Unhook this"

He tried to unhook her bra. "I made a mistake ok? I just thought it would all go to hell if you found out." The bra kept getting stuck "This isn't working."

"Apparently not"

He looked up at her. "I meant your bra."

Casey said nothing and pulled away from him. "Forget it."

"Come here" He took her hand and pulled her over to him. He gently pulled the straps off her shoulders. "Your lucky I have so much experience in taking bras off."

Casey said nothing and gave him a small, mean look. He gently pulled the bra off her breasts and then pushed it up.

"Put your arms up." Casey did. He moved her hair away and pulled the bra over her head. "There you go."

"Thanks" She nodded. "I going to take a shower." She took the bra from his hands and grabbed one of his shirts that was big on her. She pulled it on and started to undo her skirt. "You want to help me take this off too?"

He immediately grinned. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. He threw her on the bed playfully and gently laid down on her. "Take a shower after. You'll need it."

She just smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. "Babe?'

"Yea?" He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Don't keep secrets from me anymore. I fell in love with honest Max."

He nodded. "I won't I promise." He grabbed her bra from her hands and his t-shirt. He tossed both to the side and started to undo her skirt. It was stuck. "What the hell is wrong with your clothes? I don't care if you have a bad fashion sense but damn let me take them off without a hassle."

Casey laughed and hit him with the pillow. "You are so dead."

"I guess I have to do this the harder way." He pushed her skirt up.

"Max! Don't!" She yelled at him. "C'mon be gentle."

"Eww" He teased and grabbed the bed sheet. He tossed it over their heads. Casey instantly laughed and started to squirm around as he started touching her.

They heard a knock on their front door ten minutes later. Max groaned and tossed the bed sheet off their heads. His jeans were already down to his knees and he had the boxers with the judge's gavel on them. He bought them as a joke when Casey dared him but he actually wore them half the time. "C'mon" he groaned and got off of Casey.

Casey's skirt was already on the floor and she was only in her panties. "Who is it now?" She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her.

"How do I know?" He stumbled his way out the room pulling his jeans on. The knock was louder this. "Hold on. Jesus Christ" He opened the door and spotted Phoenix just staring at him. "Hey buddy"

Phoenix said nothing and slugged him across the face as hard as he could. Max instantly fell back on the ground since Phoenix was much stronger then him. He held the picture of Olivia and Max kissing. "My wife?"

Casey came out of the bedroom and spotted her fiancé with blood running down his nose. Max was completely scared of Phoenix half the time since he knew what Phoenix did to men when they fought.

Max quickly shook his head. "It's not what you think. It was before she met you I swear."

Phoenix kept staring at him angrily. "Of all the people I thought would betray me you should have been the last. Find yourself a new best man." He shook his head and threw the picture in Max's bloody face. He said nothing else and walked away.

Casey slowly kneeled down by Max and ripped the picture since she didn't want to see it and knew Max didn't want to look at it now. She knew that hurt Max because Phoenix was his friend since they were kids. "Are you ok?" She gently wiped the blood from his chest with the shirt she had on.

Max slowly got off the ground and held his bleeding nose. "No" He went to the bathroom to clean himself up.


	18. Tripped up over you

Phoenix slowly came into the apartment. He had to go to his parent's house to keep himself from drinking. He was half furious and half numb. He never thought he could hate his best friend so much. He knew Max was the complete opposite of him but he never thought he would go as far as to sleep with his wife.

He slowly took his blazer off and then his holster. He sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. He didn't want to confront Olivia but knew he had to.

He heard a slight noise and looked up. He spotted Ella come out of her room in her small pajamas. "Hey honey"

She looked over at him. She immediately went over to him. "Hi."

He gave her a kiss on the head. "What are you doing up?"

"I want some water so I was about to wake mommy up" She answered. "Want to get me some?"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her small hand in his. "Of course." He led her over to the kitchen. "Did you have fun today?" He picked her up and placed her on the counter top as he got her water.

"Yes." She nodded. "We made lots of cookies and ate them." She grinned widely.

He laughed a little and smiled at her since she had Olivia's smile. "That must have been fun. Were Evie and you good?"

"Yea. We didn't fight at all"

"Telling the truth?" He handed her a glass of water.

"Nope." She answered honestly and took the glass from him. She held it with both hands as she drank it.

Phoenix just watched her. Something about her being so honest got to him. He knew he was paranoid right now but he knew Max was always honest about everything if you actually asked him. Did Olivia have an affair when the twins were conceived?

"Daddy?" Ella waved her hand in front of his face.

He blinked and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Sorry baby" He took the glass from her and put it down. "C'mon" He put her down on the ground. "Need me to tuck you in?"

"No" She answered. "Just hug"

He kneeled down and gave her a hug. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Say hi to mommy" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to her room.

Phoenix got up slowly and looked over at Olivia's and his bedroom door closed. He grabbed his blazer and holster and slowly went to the door. He took a deep breath and went in.

Olivia was sleeping already.

He kept quiet and placed his holster on his dresser and tossed his blazer to the side. He sat down on the bed to take his shoes off.

Olivia shifted a little and felt someone by here. She opened her eyes and spotted him. "Your home."

"Yeah" He tossed his shoes to the side and started to unbutton his dress shirt.

"Where were you? You only had to go to the play and that ended in the afternoon." She sat up in bed.

"I was at my parent's house," he answered as he pulled his shirt out of his pants.

Olivia sat up by him and wrapped her arms around his neck from the back. "Everything ok?"

He took a deep breath. "Can you please get off of me? Let me get undressed in peace."

Olivia looked him in surprise and slowly moved away. "Aren't we in a mood."

He got off the bed and took his shirt off. He tossed it in the corner angrily.

Olivia just watched him. She knew when he was mad he kept it inside because he was the quiet type. Especially when he was mad at a woman because he couldn't take his anger out physically. "What's wrong?"

"This marriage" he answered without missing a beat.

"Excuse me?" She tilted her head to the side. "Have you been drinking?"

He grabbed his blazer and pulled the pictures out. He threw them at her and kept quiet again.

Olivia took the pictures and flipped through them. Some were her and Max at the bar and some were of them at her apartment kissing. "This was before I met you."

"You fucked Max before you met me?" He asked louder and quickly got his voice down so he didn't wake up their daughters. "You screwed my best friend Olivia?" He whispered angrily.

Olivia kept staring at the pictures. "Yes. This is before I met you."

"Is that the best you can come up with? If you're going to screw me over do it with some creativity babe."

Olivia shook her head and got out of bed. "Look at the picture Phoenix."

He shook his head. "I don't want to look at my wife sticking her tongue down my best friend throat. You disgust me."

Olivia instantly grabbed his tank top and pushed him against the closet door. "Look at the damn picture Phoenix. Please."

He stared at her angrily and pushed her hand away from him. He took the picture from her other hand. "What am I looking at? His growing erection?"

"Whose apartment are we at?" She asked.

"Yours. I'm not stupid Olivia."

"Yes you are. You are my stupid husband who doesn't realize that is my old apartment. I had a different apartment when I started dating you."

"What's your point?"

Olivia shook her head. "Baby…it was before I met you. It was before you came into my life."

He just stared at her. "I hate you sometimes."

She nodded and put her head down. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I hate you because you can kill every piece of me inside and I still can't leave you because you make me so happy." He shook his head and grabbed his shirt. "I can't do this right now."

Olivia held her tears to herself and shook her head. She leaned against the door. "No."

"Olivia move" He tried to get to the door but she grabbed his hand.

She took his hand and placed it on her cheek. "No. I'm sick of this. I'm sick and tired of having to tell you you're a good father and a good husband. A good husband doesn't give up when we are trying to figure something out when we fight. A good father doesn't leave in the middle of the night. You are a good father and a great husband."

He just stared at her with tears in his eyes. "Olivia…I…I don't know how to react to this. I don't know how to handle this right now."

"Well going to a bar and drinking doesn't help. You know how you are when you drink. I…I don't want you to come home drunk. We have children."

"Olivia…I'm not going to drink." He gently brushed her cheek. "I promised I wasn't going to get drunk again and I won't"

"Fine" She moved out of his way and wiped her eyes. "Leave if you want. When you get home we won't talk about this. You can ignore me. I'll ignore you. We'll will stay together for the girls and hate each other the rest of our lives. You already hate me so it will be just like it is now."

"I don't hate you." He took her in a hug. "I don't hate you Olivia. I love you so much that I hate it when you hurt me. If another woman did this to me I wouldn't be so hurt but it's you. I love you more then anyone."

"Maybe my mother was right. Who can love me right? You hardly put up with me."

He led her to the bed and let her sit down. He kneeled down by her and held her hands in his. "That isn't true. I love you. I love putting up with you. I wouldn't have it any other way. I would rather be home and have you drive me crazy with your stubbornness then be anywhere else."

She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes. "Oh thanks" She smirked a little. Her cell phone started ringing. She grabbed it and answered it. She talked for a while and hung up. "I have to go to work."

Phoenix nodded a little still not sure how they were going to work this out. "I'll stay with the girls."

"Ok," She got off the bed and started to change her clothes. She pulled her bra on and then a sweater. "I have to go."

He nodded. "Be careful." He said in a low voice.

"I will" She waved and went out of the room. "Bye"

He waved a little and stared at the ceiling to figure out how he was going to handle his best friend actually sleeping with his wife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat at his computer as Casey looked through boxes.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked as she looked through boxes for pictures of them for their wedding.

"No" He answered simply as he surfed the web for ideas for his vows cause he couldn't come up with anything.

"You know this is your wedding also." She informed him. She found a stack of pictures and started to look through them.

"I'm looking for free porn. Give me a minute," He teased with a smirk since he wasn't even looking at porn.

Casey looked up at him in a mean way. "Gay porn?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Cute"

"I know how you like that guy on guy porn." She smirked and threw the pictures back in the box. "There are hardly pictures of you. Do you have any baby pictures of you?"

"No" he answered. "And I don't like gay porn. I like girl on girl action like every straight man."

"Congrats" Casey rolled her eyes. "Please help me"

He let out a groan and got up. He sat down on the ground by her and looked at the pictures she found. "I like this one of you." He nodded at one where she was wearing a pink sweater and tight jeans. "You look perky. Guess I'm posting this one online."

"Give me that" She tried to snatch it from him but he quickly moved it.

"Nope" He shook his head and kept looking at it. "This is the one I'm jerking off to."

"Max give me the picture" She got on his back and tried to get the picture. He laughed and kept moving it so she couldn't get it.

"No. This is important to me" He fell back so she was on the ground. He quickly got up and ran out of the room. Casey got up and quickly chased after him.

Max stood in the kitchen and purposefully let out a moan looking at the picture. "Oh Casey"

Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed the picture from him. "This is mine."

He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. He placed her on the counter top so he was in between her legs. "I'll just fuck you right here then if you wont let me jerk off to the picture."

She shook her head with a smile. "Nope."

"Who said you had a choice?" He teased with a smirk against her lips knowing that would make her mad since he wanted her to fight him.

She slapped his chest. "Be nice. If I say no then no."

"I say yes" He slapped her leg. "Open up."

She slapped his shoulder. "No."

He kissed her neck gently "But I want some."

"C'mon you're going to get me mad. Stop"

He laughed a little and stopped. "Would you at least fight me?"

"No" She shook her head and rested her hands on his muscular shoulders. "I don't get turned on fighting the man that I'm making love to."

"Making love? Is that what you crazy kids call it these days?" He picked her up and carried her to the couch. "Can we…make love…on the couch?"

"No" She sat on him so he was in between her legs. "I got stuff to do and you still need to write your vows."

"But I can't come up with anything." He glided his hands over her butt gently.

"Just say how you feel about me."

"I feel horny for you" He grinned and stuck his hands in her back pockets. "How about you fool around with me and I might come up with details."

"You can't just feel attracted to me sexually. If this is going to be a marriage then we have to connect spiritually."

"Spiritually? Who thought you that load of crap?"

"Max" She whined. "You have to talk about feelings in your vows. You have to show some feelings sometimes."

"But I don't talk about my feelings" He gripped her butt. "I talk during sex…so let's have sex so I can talk about my feelings."

Casey laughed and gave him a kiss. "Nope."

"Mean" He rolled his eyes. They heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" Max called over. "We're naked!"

Casey slapped his chest and got up. "Shut up." She went over to the door and opened it. Her parents were standing there. She smiled nervously. "Mom. Dad. Hi"

Max instantly got off the couch. "Hi Mr. Novak and Mrs. Novak"

Ray raised an eyebrow at Max. "I thought I heard you say you were naked."

Max laughed nervously. "No…I mean…no…I said we…we're baking."

"What are you baking?" Ray asked.

"Our wedding plans" Max immediately smiled. "I am going to go…do…something. Maybe some community service." Max grabbed his jacket and tried to walk past them but Ray stopped him.

"You know Casey came to our house to spend the night a few days ago." Ray placed his big hand on Max's shoulder knowing he intimidated him.

"Dad that was nothing" Casey quickly shook her head. "Let's get something to drink."

"Alcoholic maybe?" Max pleaded feeling his shoulder getting crushed by the squeeze Ray was forcing on.

"Do you know why she came?" Ray questioned.

"She wanted to see her mom and dad?" Max tried quickly. "Casey don't I have to go buy something? Right? I have to get you that…thing. The thing for the wedding. I should go now before they close the store. I should really go and quickly."

"Honey you're hurting him" Marta told Ray.

"Am I hurting you Max?" Ray asked. "Ryan doesn't get hurt when I do this."

"No, no. I'm cool. This is quiet fun you know? It's cool" Max nodded even though his shoulder was numb with pain.

"Dad" Casey grabbed Max's hand and pulled him away. "I need Max to help me with the drinks." She pulled Max to the kitchen. "You guys can go sit down while we get the drinks."

"You need two people for two drinks Cassandra?" Ray asked.

"Cassandra" Max let out a laugh since no one ever called her that.

"Something funny?" Marta asked.

Max quickly shook his head "No ma'm. It's a beautiful name"

"C'mon honey" Casey took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. Marta and Ray went to the living room.

"I'm leaving" Max whispered and pulled his leather jacket on.

"What?" Casey whispered. "C'mon don't ditch me."

"I'm not ditching you. I'm screwing you over and saving myself," he answered with a nod. "Call me when they are gone."

Casey grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him back. "Don't. C'mon they came to see us."

"No. They came to see you and to harass me" he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye"

"Max I'll be very mad at you if you leave." She warned.

"I'm well aware of that" He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Love you." He quickly went out of the apartment.

Casey rolled her eyes angrily and poured the wine. She went to the living room and handed her parents a drink. "Max had to do something for the wedding so I sent him out."

"So how are you two?" Marta asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Casey sat across them and crossed her legs. "We're good. Why do you ask?"

Ray and Marta exchanged looks. "Well" Ray started. "He is just very different from you."

Marta nodded "You two…I mean…you just don't really match."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Yes. We're opposites. It's not that big of a deal."

"Honey you know how people say that opposite attract?" Marta asked.

Casey nodded. "Yes. What are you two trying to say?"

"We just don't want you to get hurt. People say that relationships like that work out…but they don't. Especial for a long time."

Casey kept looking at them and slowly nodded. "So what you came here for was to convince me not to marry him is that right?"

"We just don't want you to get hurt. You slept at our house a couple of nights ago because of him. We know you didn't want to tell us why but it probably had something to do with him." Marta smiled weakly at her.

"I think we can all agree that the best solution for this is for you not to get married." Ray told her. "We are telling you this cause we love you."

Casey ran a hand through her hair. "So…you are telling me to leave my fiancé so I'm happy? Wow I really need wine now" She shook her head and got up. "First of all…I'm not leaving him and I don't appreciate you coming all the way over here to convince me of that."

"Well you won't look out for yourself so we have to" Marta got up. "But if you won't let us then there is nothing for us to talk about."

"I guess not" Casey stuck her hands in her pockets of her jeans. "Thanks for making yourself clear about how you feel about my engagement though."

Ray got up also. "When he brakes your heart I wont say I told you so but I will now."

"Thank you dad" Casey nodded and went to the front door. "You can go now. For the first time I'm actually glad my fiancé wasn't here when my parents were."

Marta and Ray went to the door. Ray just walked passed her but Marta stopped. "I'm really hoping he doesn't break your heart because you are so stubborn sometimes."

"Well thank God I'm a lawyer in that case. Here's another thing you can use to try and convince me to dump him. He isn't Catholic."

Marta just stared at her. "Please don't tell me he doesn't believe in God."

"He can believe in whatever he wants. I don't care because he makes me happy."

Marta crossed herself and left the apartment. Casey slammed the door shut and went to her room. She lay on the bed and just started to cry. She didn't even call Max because she just wanted to be alone at that moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the house after work and spotted the girls sleeping on the couch. She took off her holster and badge. She went over to them and gently picked Ella up and carried her to her bedroom. She got Evelyn and also put her in bed. She covered them with their blankets and went to find Phoenix.

She went to their bedroom and he was in the shower. She said nothing and started to take off her make up as he showered.

Phoenix spotted someone through the glass doors and opened them. He spotted Olivia by the sink. "Hey."

She turned around to look at him. "Hey, the girls fell asleep on the couch so I put them to bed."

He nodded a little. "Ok." He went back to his shower.

Olivia figured to leave him alone knowing he liked to be alone when he was mad at someone. She finished taking her make-up off and went back to their bedroom to change her clothes.

Phoenix came out five minutes later with only a towel around his waist. "How was work?"

She unbuttoned her dress shirt and tossed it to the side. "Fine."

He got his clothes from his dresser and took his towel off to dry his body. "Any leads?"

"No" She answered as she took her pants off. "Same old thing."

He nodded knowing she didn't like to tell him a lot about work half the times. "The girls missed you today."

Olivia kept quiet for a couple of seconds before looking over at him. "Did you?"

He pulled his sweats on. "What?"

"Did you miss me today?" She asked. "Simple question."

He let out a laugh and shook his head. "I'm not going to answer that."

"Why not? Is that a no?"

"No. I'm not going to answer it cause it's a stupid question." He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on.

"It's just a question. Did you miss me today?" She took her bra off and grabbed her own shirt.

"Liv that is a stupid question." He sat down on the bed to put on his socks.

"Why won't you answer it?" She pressured.

"Oh my god, yes I missed you. You're my wife of course I missed you" He got off the bed obviously annoyed. "Can you stop interrogating me now?"

She nodded a little. He went to the bathroom again. She smiled being a little happier that he missed her. She got ready for bed and got under the sheets.

He came out of the bathroom and got in bed also. He took his sports magazine and started to read it. Olivia watched him for a couple of minutes until he finally looked up. "What?"

She quickly shook her head. "Nothing. I just...I…um-"

"You what?" He asked.

"I love you." She finally answered.

Phoenix's expression softened to this. "Oh. I'm sorry"

"For me loving you?" She asked with a smile as tears filled her eyes.

He put his magazine down. "I love you too." He moved closer and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry about being rude."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm crying. This is just stupid."

He grabbed a tissue box from her nightstand and handed her a tissue. "It's not stupid. I'm stupid." He took her in a gentle hug. "I overreacted last night. You know how I am when it comes to you. I'm so scared to lose you."

She nodded on his chest and kept wiping her eyes with the tissue. "You're so great and I'm…I'm so screwed up."

"No you're not" He shook his head. "No." He placed his hand on her heart. "I want this insecurity to stop." She said nothing. He gripped her shirt and pulled her toward him. "It has to stop" he whispered against her lips. "For all of us."

She nodded and let her tears fall down her cheek. He playfully licked her tear off with his tongue to make her smile. She laughed a little and hugged him around the neck.

He held her tighter and kissed her on the head as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you very much today."

"I missed you too." She whispered. "Very much. I wanted to call you but didn't know if you wanted to hear from me."

"Of course I did" He let go of her. "I called you but your line was busy and I didn't want to call the precinct cause I was afraid Cragen was going to answer."

Olivia laughed a little and kissed him on the lips. "I have a crazy idea" She ran one finger down his chest seductively. "Make up sex."

"Babe I just showered." He whined. "I don't want to shower again tonight." He groaned. "But ok" He grinned and playfully tossed her down on the bed so her head was hanging over the edge.

She chuckled as he started to kiss her neck and moved on top of her. "We have to be quiet." She whispered and looked at the door to their room.

"And quick" He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it behind him. "C'mon quickly before one of them wakes up for water or to use the bathroom."

Olivia sat up against him and took her shirt off and tossed it next to his. "Don't be too quick though."

He nodded and helped her take off her pajama pants. "Stupid things. Why can't you just wear boy shorts when you sleep?"

Olivia lifted her hips as he pulled her pajama pants down. "Because I'm not trying to impress you like when we were dating. I'm your wife, I can shave my legs in front of you and you can't say anything."

He nodded and untied his sweatpants. "Like when I trim my pubic hairs in front of you in the shower?"

"Yes." She answered with the roll of the eyes. "I wish you would stop though." She pushed his sweats down to his knees.

He took them off and tossed them on the floor. "It's nothing bad though. It's a hygiene thing."

"Can we please stop talking about this? It doesn't really get me hot to talk about your trimming."

"Fine" he started to kiss her and pulled her on top of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat up in bed and just stared at the moon that was reflecting off the balcony doors. She glanced over at Max sleeping on his stomach. She pulled his shirt down since it was lifting up.

"Not now sweetie. I'm still at work," He mumbled into his pillow still being asleep.

Casey smirked a little and shook her head. She couldn't sleep all night hating herself for hurting her family willingly. She wasn't able to give up Max again.

She finally figured out that they just didn't like him in general. It wasn't whom he dated or what he believed. It wasn't even about how he acted. They just didn't like him as a person and probably would never.

She wiped her eyes and stroked the back of his hair. She wrapped her arm around his back and rested her head on his shoulder. She heard him cough since her hair got in his mouth. She just laughed and moved her hair so it didn't bother him.

Max slowly woke up "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" She answered as she hugged. She didn't want to tell him what happened today especially after the whole Phoenix thing. She knew it crushed him every time one of her family members gave him a dirty look since he never had family of his own.

Max turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Just can't sleep." She cuddled into his strong arms. "Sleep."

He gave her a kiss on the head and held her in his arms as he slowly drifted off to sleep since he was tired.

Casey kept close to him and soon she fell asleep also with the thought of her family disowning her because of her engagement.


	19. A new Idea

Phoenix laid on his bed with Ella and Evelyn by him on each side. He was reading a book to them as they waited for Olivia to come home from work. Both of the girls had their heads on his shoulder.

"Daddy" Ella looked up at him. "Can we have a puppy?"

"No sweetie" Phoenix answered and gave her a kiss on the head.

"But Aunt Casey has one. RJ remember?"

"You can have a puppy when you are married ok?" He playfully patted her on the leg. "Bed or do I keep reading?"

"I want a piggy back ride" Evelyn raised her small hand.

"Me too" Ella raised her hand also.

"Piggy back ride and then bed?" Phoenix offered. Both nodded. He tossed the book to the side and picked both of the little girls on each shoulder. "Don't fall. You're not Spiderman so no trying to climb down daddy's back."

"Daddy I'm upside down" Ella informed him.

"I have to use the bathroom" Evelyn spoke up next.

"Ok, ok" He nodded and carried both to the bathroom. "Did mommy give you two a bath last night?"

"Yesterday morning" Evelyn answered.

He kneeled down and put them on the floor. "How about I give you a bath and you go to bed?"

Both rolled their eyes and nodded.

"Clothes off. I'll get you new ones." He gave them a kiss and went to their bedroom to get their pajamas as they took off their clothes. He came back in and set the water for them. "Be careful. It's wet and might be slippery." He picked them up and placed them inside the tub.

"When's mommy coming home?"

"I don't know" Phoenix answered and read the shampoo to see which one didn't cause tears.

"Daddy where's my ducky?" Ella asked.

He handed her the Ducky and gave Evelyn the turtle toy. "Lean your heads back." He instructed. They did. He put water on their hair and then shampooed it. "You know when I was a little boy we didn't have water." He teased with a smirk.

"Yes you did!" Both yelled at him.

"We didn't have Ducky's and Turtle's to play with," He teased even more finding it funny when they would yell at him.

"We played with Rocks isn't that right?"

Phoenix turned around and spotted Olivia in the doorway. "That is correct."

Both of the girls laughed and grinned seeing Olivia there. Both of them waved at the same time.

Olivia sat down by Phoenix and helped him rinse the girl's hair. They finished their bath and dried the girls off before getting their pajamas.

Ella climbed on Olivia's back and Evelyn climbed on Phoenix's. Olivia and Phoenix got up.

"I bet I could put Evie to bed faster" Phoenix smiled.

"You're on." Olivia smirked. "Get ready. Set. Go" Both took off running to the girl's bedroom with the girl's on their back.

Phoenix quickly got to Evelyn's bed and put her on it. Evelyn quickly climbed under the bed sheets.

Ella got in under hers at the same time.

Phoenix gave Evelyn a hi-five. "We so won."

"No" Olivia shook her head. "You cheated."

"No we didn't but fine. We can all go to the park tomorrow if it makes you happy." Phoenix winked at the girls. Both smiled.

Olivia kissed them and then put her arm around Phoenix's waist. "We will be in our room if you girls need anything. Sleep tight"

Phoenix kissed both of the girl's on the head. "Goodnight. Want me to leave the door open a little?"

"Yeah" Ella nodded. "It scares the monsters away."

"Cool" Phoenix kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around Olivia's shoulder. "Sleep well Oomph Loompas."

They went out and closed the door but left it a little open. Olivia took Phoenix's hand and led him to their bedroom.

"You are such a sweetie" Olivia gave him a kiss and took off her shirt to change for bed.

"Is that right?" He lied down on the bed and watched her change.

"Not every father would give up football time to give his daughters a bath." She came by him and took his socks off.

"Leave my socks alone" He ordered.

Olivia laughed and got on the bed to sit on him. She took his hands and pinned them on the pillow. "I find you sexy when you're sweet with our daughters. So damn sexy."

"Baby I want to watch basketball. I didn't get to do that all day." He pleaded. "I need alone time."

"No you don't" She smiled and unbuckled his belt. "You're just trying to make me seduce you. Is it working?"

"A little" He admitted. "Are you just horny or you want to escape something from work?"

She stopped working on his belt. She softly put her head down.

He sat up to face her. "What's wrong?" He whispered and moved her hair away from her face. She was still in work pants and her bra.

"Just stuff." She admitted with a shrug and got off of him. "Never mind." She undid her pants and took them off.

He just watched her. "Liv I want to make you escape whatever is bothering you…you should just tell me these things."

"I know" She sat down at the edge of the bed. "I feel like such a slut now."

"Honey." He moved down the bed and sat behind her so she was in between his legs. "You shouldn't feel that way. Why do you feel that way? Because you came onto me?"

She nodded. "Stupid idea."

"It's not a stupid idea" He laughed and kissed her shoulder. "I feel like a horny jerk every time I come onto you. It's a nice change for you to want me."

"You know I want you. How I get you is the issue."

"Baby you know how you told me that if there is something I feel like knowing that I should ask you?" He wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back. She nodded. "Well I feel the same way when you come on to me. It's a load off my mind to know you're having sex with me for you and not just to satisfy me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Half the time we have sex I feel like you hate my guts for making you have sex."

"You don't make me have sex. It's consensual."

"I know but I still feel guilty that I hit on you first. I feel like you don't want to have sex and you're just doing it for me."

She nodded and gave him a kiss. "If I didn't want any I would say no don't worry."

"Good. I like to have limits." He returned the kiss. "Now what's going on at work that has you worried?"

"Just regular old stuff" She answered with a shrug and got up to change. She was still in her bra and panties. "Every case makes me worry about the girls. Half the time I'm wondering if they are safe with you."

"You're a mom. You have to worry." He assured her as he took his pants off.

"I know. I just don't want to half the time. I don't like to bring my personal life to work with me and I defiantly don't want to bring work home with me." She went over to him and rested her head on his chest.

He took her in a hug and held her. "It doesn't make you any less of a good detective."

"How do you know? Now I want to beat the shit out of every pedophile. I almost did today. That's why I'm so upset. I'm not the type to beat up suspects."

"Aww baby" He picked her head up to look at him. "We all get mad. Even you. I know this. So you punched a suspect, big deal. Did you get in trouble?"

"Sort of. The suspect called the commission board and complained about me. I have a hearing next week."

He gave her a kiss on the lips. "Wear something that shows your cleavage and you will be fine." He winked at her playfully.

She smiled a little and slapped him on the butt. "You just provoke me to punch you."

He smirked and nodded. "Yes. I like it that you could kick my ass. It's a turn on."

She gave him a kiss. "I'm glad to know. Let's sleep now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max laid on the sofa reading a magazine. Casey was in the kitchen at the table working on a case. RJ was lying by her on the floor.

Max finally sat up to look at her. "Hey you?"

"What?" She asked as she looked through a law book.

"I haven't seen your folks around lately. Everything ok?"

"Fine" She answered but didn't look up.

"Sure?"

"It's nothing" She looked through some papers and wrote notes down.

He got off the couch and went to the kitchen. He circled around RJ and went on the other side of Casey to sit by her. "Is it something about me?"

She looked up at him. "Sort of. I finally told them off and we haven't talked. They deserved what they got."

He gently massaged her neck. "I don't want you to fight with your family because of me. Family is important."

"I know sweetie but I can't stand them giving you shit all the time. You are my fiancé and I care a lot about you."

He gave her a kiss. "Thanks. I care about you too." He sat there quietly for a couple of minutes as she continued to do work. He finally got up and grabbed his leather jacket. "Hey I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Where you going?"

"Maybe to hang with some of the guys. I'll be back though. You have fun finishing up work." He gave her a kiss. "Call if you need anything."

"Sure. Be careful"

He grabbed his car keys and slowly walked by RJ to get his shoes.

"Max he isn't going to hurt you." Casey rolled her eyes.

Max said nothing and slowly got his shoes. He went around RJ again before putting his shoes on and going out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max stared at the house across the street. He tapped his thumb on the wheel of his BMW not wanting to go but knew he had to.

He finally got out of the car and went over to the big house in the nice suburban neighborhood. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Marta stood there.

Max softly gulped at his fiance's mother. "Good evening Ms. Novak."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How can I help you tonight Max?"

"May I speak with Mr. Novak and you? It's important." He asked as polietly as he could.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds before moving out the doorway.

"Thank you" He came into the house. Marta went to the living room and he followed.

Ray looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Where's Casey?"

"She's not with me tonight. I came by myself." He answered as he kept standing. Ray motioned to the couch. Max sat down.

"Do you want a cigar?"

"I don't smoke" He answered.

"Drink perhaps?"

"I'm driving. Thank you though" Max gulped since this man intimidated him a lot.

"What did you come here for?" Ray asked as he placed his magazine down.

"Sir…I love your daughter very much. I know you love her a lot. I know that you don't like me so I'm not going to force you into liking me. I just don't want you to be mad at her for being with me."

"So you came all the way down here just to tell me this?"

"Yes." Max nodded. "You might not approve of our engagement but she needs you to approve of it. I know she looks up to you very much and wants you to be happy for her. Sir you don't have to like me or respect me, I just need you to not give her a hard time about me."

Ray got up and poured himself a drink. "What's your full name Max?"

Max raised an eyebrow at the randomness of his question. "Um…Maximus Robert Edwards."

"Is that not Catholic?"

"Um…I'm not sure to tell you the truth." He answered honestly.

Ray turned to look at him. "I want the man who marries my daughter to be Catholic. Casey told us you weren't. What religion are you?"

"Actually I'm not any religion. I don't know what my parents were. I was in foster care until I was 18 sir."

Ray nodded and sat across him. "Are you willing to convert to Catholicism?"

Max smirked but quickly hid his smile. "Um…ok."

"Get baptized?"

Max softly bit his bottom lip. "Will it make you be nicer to Casey if I am baptized?"

"We love our daughter no matter what. It will be much easier for us to acknowledge this marriage if you are Catholic. Are willing to get Baptized?"

Max opened his mouth to say something but wasn't sure what his answer was. "Um…I have to talk to Casey about this. This concerns her also."

Ray nodded. "Good. Talk to her. Let us know."

Max nodded and got up. Somehow his plan to come here and have them be nice to her didn't really work. They ended up manipulating him into being religious. "Thank you for your time sir."

Ray shook hands with him. Max took a deep breath and left the living room. He nodded at Marta before leaving the house. He went to his BMW and just sat there. He punched the wheel angrily before starting his car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max came into the apartment and spotted Casey asleep on the couch with a law book on her chest. RJ was sleeping on the sofa by Casey. Max took off his jacket and tossed it to the side.

He went over to Casey and removed the book from her chest. He put it down on the coffee table and glanced at RJ making sure the dog was asleep since he was afraid of dogs.

RJ woke up and stood on the sofa. He barked twice which made Casey wake up knowing he only barked when someone was by her. Max immediately jumped and moved away from the couch. "Ok I'm moving away. Damn RJ."

Casey rubbed her eyes and petted her dog on the head. "Leave him alone. He's is just protective."

"Well teach him not to bark at me." Max shook his head and sat down by Casey. "Stupid dog." RJ barked again. "I am not moving away from her. Screw you man."

Casey laughed and led RJ to the kitchen. She came back and sat down by her fiancé. "When did you get home?"

"Right now. I was going to carry you to bed but RJ ruined it." He shrugged.

Casey smirked and gave him a kiss. "Thanks. Did you have fun with the boys?"

"Oh…about that" He bit his lip. "I sort of went to see your parents."

Casey smirked. "That's cute. Seriously where did you guys go?"

"I went to see your parents" He repeated.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "For what? Why?"

"Just to talk to them. I didn't want them to be mad at you because of me. They didn't nail me up on a cross or anything. It was civil conversation." He assured her.

"What happened? What did they say?"

"They want me to be a Catholic" He answered. "I have to get baptized." He smirked awkwardly. "I suck at talking to people. I know."

"You're kidding right?" She asked. "They didn't say they wanted you baptized did they?"

"Well…they offered. They said it was easier for them if I was a Catholic."

"You didn't agree did you?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Well it's not happening." She shook her head. "I'm not making you be someone you're not. I didn't fall in love with Catholic Max and I sure as hell won't marry one."

"Casey it's really not that big of a deal" He assured her. "If it will make them give you less of a hard time then I'll do it. I'm ok with it."

"No Max. I'm not ok with it. This what they do. They manipulate people into doing what they want. They find your weak point and use it."

"I have a weak point?" He asked. "What is it?"

"It's me" She answered.

"Oh." He nodded. "Got it."

She got off the couch and started to pace around. "I cant believe they actually went that far. I can't believe them."

He just watched her pace back and forth. "You're not planning to kill them are you? It would look really bad for a lawyer."

She wasn't even paying attention to him. "I'm going to have a long talk with them."

"Just let RJ loose on them." Max chimed in with a smirk.

"Shut up" She ordered and kept pacing. "I mean if they aren't happy then they don't even have to show up to the wedding. We don't need them."

"Yes we do. They are paying for half the wedding" Max raised his hand to make fun of his fiancé. "We need them or at least their money."

"If it's a small wedding we don't. Just me and you."

"You and I" Max corrected.

"Couple of our friends" She kept moving around.

"Babe your making me get dizzy watching you."

"We don't even have to tell them we are going to get married. We can elope."

"I am not getting my ass kicked for anyone! They are going to call the cops and say I kidnapped you." Max shook his head. "Big no, no."

Casey stopped pacing around and looked over at him. "Let's do it."

"Sex? Lets. You need some realase. You are going mental crazy" he jumped over the couch. "C'mon we can try a new position." He grabbed her hand but she pulled him back.

"I'm serious. Let's elope." She whispered.

Max laughed. "You are losing it. C'mon you need some sleep."

"I'm serious. This won't stop until we make them realize we will get married."

Max smiled at her. "You don't want to elope. You want a lot of people at your wedding. You want your wedding to be big and happy. I saw your plans, those plans are not for a small wedding."

"It won't be happy when I know my family isn't smiling because they don't want this to work out."

Max placed his hands on her waist. "Look…you know I'm very simple. I don't care if we have a big wedding…well personally I don't want a big one because I know I have no one from my family to be there. I have about 30 friends to invite and I don't even need them there. Except Phoenix and Olivia."

Casey nodded. It made sense to her why he didn't want a big thing. He had no family to put on his side. "We are going to have a small wedding. I don't want anything big."

He nodded. "Fine. We can have a small wedding. You don't want to elope though. I know you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to elope?"

He kept quiet for a couple of seconds. "I don't care. I just want to marry you."

"Max do you want to elope?"

"I…I don't know. I know it will be embarrassing to look on my side and see a couple of my friends there and then your side will be filled with family. I'm ready for that because I know your family is important to you and they should be at your wedding."

She placed her hands on his chest. "So you just want this planned out wedding because of me?"

He smirked and nodded as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. "Yeah."

"So you wouldn't have a problem with us eloping?"

"No I wouldn't. I just don't want you to regret it. I don't want you to look back on it and regret how you married me. I would have a big issue if you regret it."

She tapped on his shoulder as she thought about it. "Done. We're getting married in a couple of weeks. Who wants to come can come. I really don't care if they like it or not."

Max shook his head. He said nothing and picked her up on his shoulder. "What did you smoke?" He teased as he carried her to their bedroom.

"Nothing. I'm serious about this" She answered as she hung on his shoulder.

He slapped her butt and then tossed her on the bed. "I really wish you wouldn't make our life decisions when you are lacking sleep and coffee."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm serious. I want to marry you somewhere where everyone around us actually wants our marriage to work out."

He shrugged and took his shirt off. "Does that mean I don't have to be Catholic?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I was scared I would have to stop cheating on you." He teased with a smirk.

Casey kicked his knee. "Asshole."

He laughed and pulled her sweats down. He slapped her thigh roughly.

"Hey!" She yelled and rubbed her bare skin. "That hurt."

"Don't make me start biting." He kneeled on the bed in between her legs. "Let's have make up sex. We haven't argued in a while so we need something to be mean to each other about."

"No. I don't make up sex. I'm not that much in the mood. I have work tomorrow."

"What? C'mon we just screwed your family out of a lot of money. We have to celebrate" He pinned her hands down on the mattress. "Wait…do I have to pay for the whole wedding?"

"Yes. What are you complaining about? You have more inheritance money then I will ever have in my whole lifetime."

"But that was going to be for my new car."

Casey rolled her eyes since she knew he was rich but wasn't spoiled. He was rather simple for a man worth over a million dollars. "You always buy sports cars. You don't even buy anything that is more then 80 thousand. You're not a brat."

"I could be a brat" He assured her. "I could be a mean, spoiled kid."

"But your not." She played with his hands as he held them. "You spend more money on your little technology stuff like the plasma screen and that weird coffee maker that I don't even how it works."

"Baby it turns on by itself. It's a timer thing." He explained. "I knew I should have fallen for a spoiled bitch. Damn you to hell Novak."

She laughed and pushed him away from her. "Thank god you're not a catholic."

He smiled and started to get ready for bed. "They would throw me out of your religion in a heartbeat."

"Amen" She winked at him with a grin.

A/N: I promise next chapter will be much more exciting. It's already done since I didnt want to post while the site was down. Thanks for reading!


	20. A problem of it's own

Olivia sat in the kitchen reviewing her file from work as Annie made food. The twins were with Richard in the living room.

Olivia looked up from her file. "Girls stop jumping on grandpa."

They got off Richard and jumped on the couch. Richard picked them up and placed them on the couch.

Olivia looked down at her file again.

"What happened to your hand?" Annie asked noticing the wrist brace Olivia was wearing.

Olivia looked up at her mother in-law and then at her wrist. "I fell." She answered quickly. She didn't think it was appropriate to tell her mother in-law she hurt herself when her and Phoenix fell on the floor during sex.

"Where?"

"Stairs." Olivia nodded.

Annie raised an eyebrow but nodded. She went back to making food as Olivia went back to work.

Phoenix came into the apartment. He was in a nice suit provided by a modeling agency like always. He spotted Olivia and his mother first in the kitchen. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi" Olivia smirked.

"Oh hi Olivia" He smiled with a wink as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

He gave Olivia a kiss on the lips next. "How was work?" She asked.

"Fine. My shoulder still hurts though," He answered with a shrug.

"What happened to your shoulder sweetie?" Annie asked and rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh. I fell," He answered quickly since he landed on the ground and Olivia landed on him.

"You fell?" She asked.

"Yes. On stairs." He lied.

"Olivia just told me she fell on stairs also."

Phoenix nodded. "Well yeah. We fell together. I fell…and she…came thumbling after. It was a Jack and Jill moment."

"How do you fall together?" Annie asked suspiciously.

"Christ mom, what are you a detective now? We already have one in the family, Jesus Christ!" Phoenix threw his hands in the air and went to the living room.

Olivia smirked and kept her head down so she wouldn't laugh at her husband.

Annie just shook her head at her youngest and said nothing.

Phoenix came back into the kitchen with Ella on his back. "Ellie you are not getting chocolate. Grandma is making food." He opened the fridge and got a water bottle for himself.

"Maybe she is making chocolate. I have to taste chocolate so I know what she is cooking." Ella tried.

Phoenix gasped. "What an amazing point you got." He put her on the counter top. "The answer is still no though." He grinned at her.

"Grandma may I have chocolate?" Ella asked with an innocent smile since Annie spoiled the girls.

"Sure sweetie"

"No" Phoenix shook his head. "Stop getting them used to getting what they want. No chocolate before lunch."

"Mommy can I have chocolate?" Ella asked looking at Olivia.

"No. Don't ask your fellow chocolate lover." Phoenix shook his head. He looked over at Olivia. "See what happens when I feed you chocolate while you are pregnant? They are addicted to chocolate now."

"It's a girl thing. Girls love chocolate." Olivia smirked at him.

"Well I'll buy you ladies flowers. You love flowers even if they die two days later."

"But flowers don't taste good." Ella smiled at him.

"Well don't eat them" Phoenix rolled his eyes and playfully blew on her neck to tickle her.

Ella just laughed and got on his back again. "Let's see what grandpa thinks about chocolate."

"Baby you give me a headache" He shook his head at his daughter and held her on his back.

"I know. So does mommy. It's a girls job." She grinned and placed a kiss on Phoenix's cheek.

"Hey, mommy doesn't give him headaches. He gives me headaches," Olivia teased.

"You have no idea how much mommy annoys me" Phoenix teased and winked at Olivia before carrying Ella back to the living room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finished their lunch after a while. Annie and Richard played with the girls as Phoenix helped Olivia clean up in the kitchen.

Phoenix kept quiet as he started to wash the dishes. Olivia came over to his side. "What's wrong? You were quiet during the whole meal."

He just shook his head and washed the dishes.

"Babe" Olivia put her hand on his back. "Everything ok?"

He turned the water off and wiped his hands. "No."

"What's wrong? Something at work?"

He turned around to look at her. "I wanted to ask you something but I feel selfish for thinking about it."

"Ask me" She assured him.

He softly bit his lip and crossed his arms on his chest. "I…um…I want another kid. I know it's easier for me to say that but you are going to be the one carrying the baby for nine months. I just feel real bad for wanting another baby."

"Honey" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We are married. I want to carry our baby. You can ask me that. It's ok to want another baby."

He shrugged. "I grew up in a big family so I'm used to having a lot of kids around. If you don't want another baby I understand. It is your body that will go through the changes so it's completely up to you to make the last choice."

Before Olivia could answer Evelyn came into the kitchen. "Grandpa wants some water."

Olivia let go of Phoenix and got a water bottle from the fridge. Phoenix kept quiet and got a glass.

"Can I pour it?" The little girl asked looking up at her parents.

Phoenix picked her up and placed her on the counter top. Olivia gave him the bottle. He opened it and handed it to Evelyn. "Hold it with two hands. Don't spill it."

Evelyn did as told and poured the water in the glass. She finished and gave the bottle to Olivia to throw out. Phoenix put her on the ground and gave her the glass. She went back to the living room.

Olivia threw the bottle away and then looked at Phoenix. "Baby I-"

"Mommy" Ella called over from the living room.

Olivia bit her lip. "We'll talk later" She gave him a kiss on the lips. Phoenix just nodded as she walked away.

Phoenix took a deep breath and went to the living room also. "Hey I'm going to go to the gym. I'll be back in about an hour."

Olivia looked over at him knowing he went to the gym when he was angry about something. She said nothing not wanting to talk about this with his parents around. She just nodded.

Phoenix went to their room and changed. He came back out in jeans and a t-shirt. He gave each of the girls a kiss on the cheek. "Be good." The girls returned the kiss. He gave Olivia a kiss on the forehead. "See you later." He said nothing else and left the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix came into his regular gym and spotted Max boxing with one of their friends in the rink. "Hey Max can I ask you something?" He sat down on the edge of the rink.

"Yea" Max smacked his opponent. "Stop smiling Johnny, I swear I'm going to slap your stupid grin off your face."

Johnny smirked and wrestled Max to the floor.

"Do you want kids?" Phoenix asked. Johnny kept punching Max as Max mumbled out his answer. "Johnny can you stop, I can't hear him."

Johnny stopped punching him. "I said no!" Max yelled out finally and punched Johnny off of him.

"Have you talked to Casey about this?" Phoenix asked. "She probably wants kids."

Johnny grabbed Max in a headlock. Max elbowed him in the stomach and made him back off. "I'm horrible with kids. I don't know what to do with them when they cry." Max answered. "The only way I can be a good father is if I don't have any kids at all. It's a public service."

"Plus Max isn't bitch whipped like you Neal." Johnny smirked at him. Max laughed as they kept fighting.

"When is being bitch whipped ever a bad thing?" Phoenix shrugged. "I get laid once in a while unlike you Johnny. I started out on a normal relationship with my girl unlike you Max, Casey ditched you after the first night you had sex."

Max smiled. "I have more sex in one week then you do in a whole month."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "You're afraid of your fiancés dog Maximus."

Johnny started laughing hysterically. "Both of you are pussy's"

"Max are you going to smack him or I will?"

Max punched Johnny in the face and pushed him to the ground. "Asshole. I'm done fighting, I'm going to go meet Casey for lunch at her office." He took off his gloves. "Bye kids." He got out of the rink.

Phoenix took off his shirt and put on his own gloves. He got in the rink when his phone rang. He groaned and got his gloves off. He grabbed his phone from his gym bag. It was Elliot. "What hell does he want?" He mumbled to himself before opening the phone. "What's up?"

"There was an accident."

"What?" He asked completely confused.

"We were arresting a perp and he shot Olivia. She's in surgery now. St. Mark's hospital."

Phoenix just gulped. "I'll be right there" He hung up his phone. He dialed his house phone to see if his parents were with the girls.

"Hello." His mother answered.

"When did Olivia leave?" He asked immediately as he grabbed his t-shirt and went out the gym.

"She left a couple of minutes after you did. She got a call from work and had to go. Is everything alright?"

"She got shot on the job. I'm on my way to the hospital. Can you stay with the girls until I come back?" He got in his Range Rover and turned it on.

"Of course. Call us when you know anything."

"Sure" Phoenix answered. "Thanks." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the passenger seat as he drove off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat across Casey as they ate lunch he brought her in her office. "How's your case going?"

"So far so good. I think I got the jury's attention with the defendant's sick MO-"

"Don't tell me. You know I don't want to know details." He cut her off. He actually couldn't stand when he heard about a rape. It sickened him.

"I know. I wasn't going to tell you." Casey answered since he never wanted to listen to details of her case. He was fine with knowing what it was and if she needed to talk about it but he didn't like details.

"Hey babe do you want kids?" He asked as he took a bite of the sandwich he was eating.

"Sooner or later." She answered. "You?"

Before he could answer there was a knock the door. Langan came in.

"I'm not offering a deal," Casey answered right away.

Max held up the sandwich he was holding. "Bite?" He asked the defense attorney.

Langan looked weirdly at the young stranger and shook his head. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Casey smirked at her fiancé. "Trevor this is my fiancé Max. Max this is Trevor Langan the defense attorney."

"Well you can't have my food in that case." Max got off the chair. "I'm going to give you guys some privacy for lawyer talk." He winked at Casey and shook hands with Trevor. "Nice to meet you."

Trevor nodded. "You too." Max waved and left the office.

Max sat down by her office and played with his shoelace of his black Converse. "Max?" He heard someone.

He looked up and noticed a very cute woman say his name. She had shoulder length brunette hair and bright green eyes. Her black dress shirt was tight against her body and her top two buttons were unbuttoned. "Hi" He smiled since he didn't remember her. He probably slept with her since he slept with a lot of women.

She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out. And yourself?" He smiled and noticed she had a very cute butt. "Breaking some hearts?"

She let out a laugh and touched his muscular chest. "I work here. Remember?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Well you never wanted to waste time on talk." She looked at him up and down. His light blue jeans hugged around his butt. He had on a nice polo shirt that wrapped around his chiseled abs.

Max just shrugged. "Crystal right?"

"Cristina."

"Right." He nodded. "Nice to see you again Christina." He looked into Casey's office and she was talking and laughing with Langan. Suddenly he got jealous. He looked back at Christina. "You dating anyone?"

"No. Single" She smirked. "And very ready to Mingle."

He smiled and nodded. "That's a surprise. Most guys wouldn't be able to keep their hands off you."

"Would you like to grab a drink?"

He looked her over once again and then looked back at Casey. "Well…let me get your number and I'll give you a call when I have time. I sort of have some business to finish right now."

Christina nodded and handed him her card. "Call me whenever." She looked at his gorgeous, bright blue eyes. "For anything."

"Sure will" He nodded and checked her out as she walked away. He shook his head not believing what he just did. He went into Casey's office right away. "Can you excuse us?" He asked Langan.

Langan looked over at him and nodded. "Sure. See you at court Casey." He left the office and closed the door behind him.

"You ok?" Casey asked seeing him looking very confused and freaked out.

He leaned his hands on her desk. "Do you have a problem with me not wanting kids?"

"You don't want kids?" She asked. "You're good with kids. Why don't you want kids?"

"Is that a yes?" He asked with his own question. "I don't think its right for us to be going down the same road and then want to take a different turn. If you want kids then you need to tell me."

"Max I do want kids. How do you not want kids?"

"Because I don't know what to do with them. I don't know if I feed them when they cry or make them go to sleep. What if I'm a bad father? I'm not going to bring a kid into this world and then be bad at taking care of it." He stated. "So I don't want kids, you want kids and you made up your mind."

Casey nodded a little. "I did make up my mind." She bit her lip. "I guess it's only fair to tell you."

"Tell me what? You want to break up with me?" He asked.

She smiled and felt her eyes well up with tears. "I wish I could. Max…I…boy this is the wrong time to tell you."

"Tell me what?" He asked even half of him knew the answer. "Are you pregnant?" He asked in a whisper.

She looked down and softly nodded. "I thought you would be happy about this. Somehow half of me knew you wouldn't want kids."

He opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what. He just looked at her. "I um…I'm sorry." He whispered with a shake of the head. "I wish I told you earlier."

She nodded. "Me too."

He bit his lip not knowing what to do at the moment. Knowing he fathered a child scared him more then anything in the world. "What…what are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping it." She answered right away. "Don't even try to change my mind."

He nodded. "I wasn't going to." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm…going to go."

She crossed her arms on her chest. "Talk to you later? Or you running?"

"Casey-"

"Don't" She interrupted him. "It's fine. We want different things and it's our fault for not knowing that in the beginning." She sat down in her chair.

He scratched the back of his head. "Look…I'm not ready for this. I don't want to be a bad father to our kid. But I'll take full responsibility…financially. Whatever you need just tell me."

She looked up at him. "I don't need your money Max. I'm not having this kid to get child support."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. I'm trying my best over here. This isn't easy for me."

"And it's easy for me?" She asked and wiped her tears. "Just go. I don't want to fight with you. I have court in fifteen minutes."

He nodded softly. "I'm sorry. I really am."

She nodded. "I know."

He crossed his arms on his chest. "So…are we over?"

She shook her head. "I don't know anymore."

"Ok." He nodded and gave her a kiss over the table. "I love you. You know that. If you need anything you can count on me." She said nothing and looked down at her table. "I'll see you later." He turned around and left her office. He took out Christina's number and ripped it to pieces before leaving the courthouse.


	21. This isn't right

Phoenix sat in the waiting room of the hospital. It was already 2 in the morning and the doctors were having trouble with Olivia's surgery. The bullet was in a tough place in her stomach.

The twins were sleeping on the chairs by him with his jacket and sweater over them. Each was taking two chairs since they were spread out. He didn't want his parents to be occupied with the girls even if they didn't mind taking care of them.

Elliot handed him a cup of coffee and sat across him.

"Thanks" He nodded and took a sip. He brushed Evelyn's bangs away as she kept cuddled to his leather jacket. Ella was on his other side wrapped around in his sweater.

"How they doing?" Elliot asked quietly.

"They know she's hurt but I didn't tell them anything else." Phoenix answered. "They don't need to know until we know."

Elliot nodded understandingly. "Look…I tried to-"

"I know" he cut him off. "She's like your sister. I know you tried your best. I don't blame you for this."

Elliot nodded once again.

Phoenix looked up at him. "How did it happen?"

"We didn't see a gun fast enough. Olivia was about to handcuff him and he pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. It was an open and shut case. We got the call today and the victim told us whom it was. It was supposed to be an easy case."

Phoenix took a deep breath and pulled his sweater more over his youngest. He kept quiet and finished his coffee.

Evelyn woke up and looked up at Phoenix. "Is mommy awake yet?"

"No baby." He answered. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when she's up" He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I can't sleep though." She answered and sat up. "I want to see mommy."

Phoenix picked her up and sat her in his lap. "Want me to show you babies? You love babies." She nodded. "El can you watch her?" He motioned to Ella still sleeping.

"Of course." Elliot answered.

Phoenix got up and took his leather jacket with him in case Evelyn got cold. He carried her down the hall to the deliver area of the hospital. He stood by the glass where the newborns were. "See they are all sleeping" He whispered.

Evelyn pressed her small hand on the window and looked at the little babies. "Did I sleep a lot when I was small?"

"You're still small" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yes you did. Ellie and you slept a lot and cried."

"Is mommy going to be ok?" She looked over at him.

Phoenix looked at her for a second before putting her on the ground. He kneeled down to be her eyelevel. "Mommy is hurt sweetie. The doctors are trying to make her better."

"I know. But will she be ok? She's the only one that knows how to make my chocolate milk the way I like it."

Phoenix gulped not sure how to answer. The doctors said she was in critical condition. He put his leather jacket around her small shoulders. He just hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I don't know baby." He whispered honestly. He was afraid of losing his wife more then anything.

She hugged him around the neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You still have Ellie and me. We know how to make cookies."

Phoenix smiled and gave her a kiss. "Thanks honey." He picked her up and glanced at the newborns again. He wanted another child more then anything but it was completely up to Olivia. He gave Evelyn a kiss before carrying her back to the waiting room.

He put her on the chairs and kneeled down to cover her. She gave him a kiss. "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Evie" He whispered and returned the kiss. He gave Ella a kiss on the head before sitting on the chair in between them.

"Grow up fast don't they?" Elliot smiled at him.

"You have no idea" Phoenix shook his head.

The doctor came out of the surgery room. "Olivia Benson."

Phoenix quickly got up. "I'm her husband."

"She's going to be ok."

Phoenix let out a deep breath of relief. "Is she going to make a full recovery?"

The doctor glanced at Elliot and then Phoenix. He took Phoenix's arm and pulled him to the side. "The bullet damaged…her…reproduction area. She will be back to normal with eating and drinking and normal everyday stuff but she won't be able to have more children."

Phoenix just stared at him. This was going to crush her. "What? What do you mean?"

"The only way we could stop any infections or internal bleeding in the future was to perform a hysterectomy. We had to remove her ovaries to save her since the bullet was in a rough place."

Phoenix's mouth dropped and he just stared at him. "Wasn't there anyway else?"

"No. I'm sorry." The doctor told him. "If we waited more she could have bled out. Hysterectomy was the only safe way to get the bullet out."

Phoenix clenched his hand into a fist and then looked over at the girls sleeping. He already had two beautiful daughters. He looked back at the doctor. "Thank you." He shook hands with him. "When will she be awake?"

"Three or two hours. We gave her morphine for the pain. I suggest no sexual activity for about six weeks at most. She will have to come back for check ups."

Phoenix nodded. "Her O.B.G.Y.N? She already has one since she was pregnant before."

The doctor nodded. "Yeah. That doctor will have all the information about this situation. Any other questions?"

"No. Thank you." Phoenix crossed his arms on his chest and went to sit down by Elliot. "She's going to be fine."

"You ok?" Elliot asked him seeing he was pale.

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah."

Elliot looked at his watch. "I'm going to go to the precinct and see what they did with the little bastard that did this." He got off his chair. "Call me when she wakes up?"

"Sure." Phoenix nodded. He knew Olivia and Elliot were close, which sometimes caused trouble with Phoenix and Olivia. Elliot went out of hospital.

Phoenix sat down by the girls and gave each of them a kiss on the head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max came into the apartment and spotted Casey and her sister sitting in the living room. He said nothing and closed the door behind. He saw Ryan in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes since he didn't mind Jill that much since she was the only one that actually supported their engagement. Ryan was a completely different story.

He took off his holster and placed it on the counter top on the kitchen. He ignored Ryan and opened the fridge to get a beer.

Ryan looked over at him and continued making a sandwich. "So did Casey tell you the big news?"

Max smirked at him. "I am the father. I was the first to know Ryan" Max answered as he leaned on the counter top. "Enjoying my food there?"

Ryan nodded. "Absolutely." He smiled and left the kitchen.

Max rolled his eyes and went to the living room. He sat across Casey and Jill and sipped his beer. He kept quiet wanting to talk to his fiancé alone but was waiting for her siblings to leave.

Ryan looked over at Max. "We hear you don't want kids. Is that true?"

Casey looked over at Max and said nothing.

Max glanced at his fiancé not believing she would actually tell Ryan that. "That's none of your business. It's between Casey and I."

"Oh c'mon now." Ryan smiled at him. "If you aren't going to be around then we should know."

Max glared at Ryan. "Can you leave our apartment? I have to talk to my fiancé…alone."

Ryan placed his plate on the coffee table. "I'm not going anywhere. You expect me to leave you alone with her? Especially since she's carrying your child and you don't want that baby."

Max took a deep breath and got up. "Ryan I'm being nice. Leave. Right now."

Casey got up from the couch. "He is my brother. You are not kicking him out."

"This is my apartment. I'm sick and tired of having him insult me. Either he leaves or I do." Max crossed his arms on his chest.

Ryan stood up and got in between Casey and Max. He stood a couple inches from Max's face. "Make me."

Max shook his head and hit him in his neck. Ryan immediately fell to the floor and held his neck.

"Max!" Casey yelled at him.

Max just shrugged. "He said to make him." He looked down at Ryan taking shallow breaths. "Breath. You'll be fine. Breath slowly."

Jill got up and helped her brother up. "Maybe we should go."

"Yeah. Sorry about this" Casey apologized as she led her siblings out. She closed the door behind them and instantly turned around. "What is the matter with you?" She hissed angrily.

"Me? I was trying to be nice. I asked him twice to leave. Excuse me for not letting Mr. Macho rip me to pieces in my own apartment." He defended.

"This is our apartment" She countered. "He is my brother. You had no right to kick him out of our apartment."

Max just held his hands up. "I am not fighting with you. I already got accused that I might hurt you or this baby. I'm not getting into this." He shook his head and went to the bedroom.

Casey followed him. "It might help if we talked about this."

He turned around to look at her. "What do you want to talk about? You think it's easy for me to know I'm putting you in a rough situation like this? Your family already hates me. Phoenix will also when he hears that I'm not excited about having a baby. I don't have family like you to run to them when you do something wrong." He took his shirt off and tossed it to side. "I'm sorry if I'm a little upset and confused right now."

Casey crossed her arms on her chest. "I know you try hard to get along with my family. For crying out loud that is the main thing we do. I'm not going to apologize for having this baby."

Max was about to pull on a new shirt when he angrily threw it across the room. "Stop making me sound like a bad person!" He yelled. "I'm sick and tired of this shit. I don't want you to have an abortion. I don't want you to give it up. I'm certainly not going to do anything to you that might make you lose the baby."

Casey nodded a little. "I'm sorry."

He nodded and made himself calm down. "It's…I'm sorry for snapping. I was out of line."

Casey shook her head at him and picked his shirt up. She tossed it back to him. "Making a mess out of the bedroom."

He smiled a little and held his shirt in his fist. "I'm sorry about your brother…ok I'm lying." He admitted. "I'm not sorry I hit him. Only so much a guy can take." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Casey walked over and sat down by him. "I know this might sound selfish but…I'm sort of going to need you these nine months." She told him because she knew they were each other's best friends. "You're not the only one that's new to this."

He nodded and moved closer. "I know. I'll be here. I promise." He put his arm around her shoulders. "I just don't know how to handle this pregnancy right now. I'm scared so don't expect superman out of me."

She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I don't want superman. I want you."

"That is possibly the corniest sentence I have ever heard." He shook his head teasingly and playfully pushed her away. "Get out of here. You're going to start crying and I'm going to cry cause I don't know what to do when you're crying and you will cry more because you think I won't comfort because you're crying."

Casey laughed and slapped his knee. "You always have to ruin a moment."

"Well it was a lame moment." He smiled and got up. He held his hand out to her. "I heard pregnant women have to eat."

She took his hand and got off the bed. "You going to make dinner for me?"

"Hell no." He answered. "I'm buying you cafeteria food at a hospital cause I'm pretty you sure you heard what happened to Olivia. I need to talk to Phoenix."

"Max" She whined. "Can't you buy me a nice dinner? You should treat me since I'm pregnant."

He pulled his shirt on. "You're going to use that excuse for everything. You got nine months. Don't be so bitchy or the baby will be a kicker." He held her hand and led her out of the room. "I am not helping you deliver a Bruce Lee into this world."

Casey shook her head and grabbed her jacket. "And people say you are insensitive."

"I know." He shook his head and pulled his jacket on. "Idiots. I'm just realistic that's what I am. I'm also not giving into your bitchy moods when you have them. They are just an excuse to boss me around."

"Max" She whined once again as she followed him out the apartment. "Can you please be nicer? I'm pregnant"

He locked the door and went ahead of her. "Don't give me that excuse yet. When you have a baby bump then you can whine to me." Casey mocked him silently as she followed. "I heard that." He called over his shoulder. "C'mon walk faster."

"But I-"

He stopped and looked over at her. "What?"

"I'm going to kick your ass." She caught up to him and slapped his butt. She put her arm around his waist. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix sat next to Olivia by her hospital bed. It was already six in the morning and his parents were with the girls. He was just sitting and watching her.

He gently glided his fingers across her stomach like he did when she was pregnant. He was never going to have that feeling again. He wanted the feeling of that back. He wanted a son but knew he would have one with his wife.

He kept moving his fingers across her stomach softly.

"There are laws about molesting cops." She whispered with a smirk. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know it was him. He was the only one to touch her softly on her stomach.

He smiled hearing her voice and removed his hand. "Welcome back."

She finally opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Good to be back."

He got off his chair and gently sat down by her side on the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Like I just gave birth." She teased and took his hand. "Morphine is helping though." She answered.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad you're ok." He whispered against her bangs. "You scared me. I got scared you wouldn't make it."

She interlaced her fingers with his and returned the kiss. "You and your negativity. You know I could never leave you. The girls would make you eat cookies without me around. I know how much my baby hates junk food."

He smiled a little and gave her a kiss on the neck. "Everyone's out there waiting to see you." He looked over at her countertop by her bed. "Girls drew a picture for you as they waited."

Olivia smiled and looked at the drawing. "Hand it to me."

"Sure." He reached over her and gave her the drawing. "It's a doggie they want. Though they aren't getting one."

Olivia smiled and looked at the picture. "It's cute."

"I will not support crappy work," He teased with a smirk even if he always told the girls their drawings were good.

"Be nice." Olivia warned. "Call the girls. I want to see them."

He nodded and gave her a kiss. "On my way." He got up and went to the door. He opened it and spotted the girls playing with their dolls. "Girls. Mom is awake."

Both quickly got up and followed Phoenix inside the room as he closed the door behind him. He picked them up and sat them by Olivia on each side. "Hey you two" Olivia grinned and gave them each a kiss.

Phoenix sat down on the chair by the bed. "Be gentle. No jumping on mommy." He warned.

The girls nodded and gently hugged her around the neck. Olivia gave each a kiss on the head.

Phoenix just smiled seeing how happy the girls made his wife. He would hate to be the one to bring her the news about the hysterectomy. Though he knew he would have to tell her.

The twins sat by Olivia and talked for a while.

Phoenix finally got up after a couple minutes. "Hey guys, why don't you go with Grandma to get something to eat" He kissed Ella on the head. "Daddy has to talk to mommy about something."

Ella and Evelyn gave Olivia a kiss again before letting Phoenix put them down and lead them out of the room.

He closed the door behind them and went back to sit next to Olivia. "We have to talk."

Olivia nodded with a smirk and took his hand. "What's up?"

He took a deep breath not sure how to break the news to her since she was happy to see their daughters. "It's kind of serious."

She gave his hand a small squeeze. "What is it baby?"

He looked down at the ground and just held her hand. "The doctor said that the bullet entered in a downward angle."

Olivia looked weirdly at him. "They got it out though right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They got it out." He bit his lip. "I have to talk to you about how they got it out."

"Phoenix what are you talking about. Just tell me." She assured him.

"They had to perform a hysterectomy. It was the only way for you not to bleed out. They had to remove…your ovaries so you wouldn't get an infection." He said in a low voice.

Olivia just stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean? Are you serious?" She whispered as her lower lip quivered.

He nodded softly and leaned down to hug her. "I'm sorry babe."

She pushed him away. "Don't" She whispered and wrapped her arms around herself. "This isn't right."

He gently brushed her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She gently started to cry. "You wanted a son."

He gently hugged her and held her. "It's ok. It's fine."

"I wanted to give you a son." She whispered on his shoulder.

He said nothing and just held her as she cried. He didn't know how to make this better not matter how much he wanted to.


	22. Freak out

**One month later…**

Phoenix sat on the couch reading a magazine. He glanced up and spotted Olivia cleaning the coffee table from where the girls drew on it. "Need help?" He bit the cap of his pen.

"No." She answered and kept cleaning. He knew she was getting time off from work because of the accident and she didn't want time off.

"Did you eat anything?" He tried once again knowing she was sort of depressed about not being able to have more kids. He tried to explain that worse things could have happened but her mind was made up.

"I'm not hungry."

"I didn't ask if you were. I asked if you ate anything."

"No." She finally answered and started to clean the TV shelf. The girls were on the carpet playing with their toys.

Phoenix put his magazine down in his lap. "Want to go out for dinner?"

She looked over at him. "I said I wasn't hungry."

Phoenix nodded and went over to the girls. He sat by them and gave them each a kiss. "Do you girls want to go out to eat?" But nodded with grins. "Good. Everyone's going out to eat." He got up from the ground. "C'mon mommy."

Olivia said nothing and grabbed her jacket. She helped the girls get dressed and led them out with Phoenix following.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix and Olivia sat across each other over a pizza and watched the girls playing at the playground. Olivia was hardly eating and playing with the pepperoni on the pizza.

Phoenix pulled her plate away from her. "Stop playing with your food. You're not three years old." Olivia crossed her arms and let her elbows rest on the table. He pushed the plate back. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry." She whispered quietly.

Phoenix just stared at her. He tried to be sensitive but even that wasn't working. He understood for a while but that made it worse. He had to try a different approach. "I'm sick and tired of this Olivia. You have to eat something. Stop being depressed."

"I'm not depressed." She answered. "I'm just not hungry."

He got up and went over to her side. He sat down on the bench so each leg was on each side. He took her chin and made her look at the playground. "Look at that. We have two beautiful girls. I don't need a son to make me happy. I'm happy with you and our daughters."

Olivia wiped her eyes and pushed his hand away. She said nothing and got up to go to the restroom. Phoenix just sat there quietly since he didn't know what else to do. He tried everything. She refused to see a shrink.

The girls came over and sat down by Phoenix to eat.

"Daddy I'm thirsty" Ella stated. Phoenix took his water bottle and let her sip out of it.

"I want some too" Evelyn raised her hand. Phoenix held the bottle as she drank. He looked up and spotted Olivia just watching them. She finally came over and sat across them.

"Mommy did you see me on the slide?" Ella asked.

"Yea baby. I saw." Olivia answered and finally took a bite of her pizza. She ate one slice and made sure Phoenix saw it.

Phoenix smirked a little and nodded. He picked Ella up and gave her a kiss before handing her over across the table to Olivia. "He shoots. He scores!" he yelled playfully as Olivia took her.

Ella just giggled and sat in Olivia's lap so Olivia could help her eat the pizza. Phoenix placed Evelyn in his lap and cut the pizza up for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max laid in bed and looked at a baby magazine Casey bought earlier that day. "Case are you going to breastfeed the baby or pump?" He questioned.

Casey came out of the bathroom and gave him a weird look. "What?"

He held the magazine up. "It says that if the mother breastfeeds naturally it's more bonding with the mother and baby."

Casey shook her head and took the magazine. "Stop reading. You're done."

"What I do wrong?" He asked with a shrug.

"I'm only one month pregnant. I don't even have a baby bump yet and you're talking about after the baby is born." She tossed the magazine on her nightstand and got in bed next to him.

He rolled his eyes and glanced over at her. "How was work?"

"It was fine. Same old." She answered and turned the TV on. He took the remote and turned it off. "What was that for?"

"I want to talk. No TV. Just talk."

Casey let out a small laugh and turned the TV on again. "You talk. That's funny."

He said nothing and put his head down. "Goodnight." He moved down and rested his head on the pillow.

Casey looked over at him. "Babe were you serious?"

"No." He mumbled.

Casey turned the TV off and moved down so she was facing him. She rested her forehead on his and pouted a little since he did it involuntarily when he was sad. He smiled a little and said nothing. She gave him a kiss and snuggled into his arms. "I love it when you want to talk to me."

"I don't want to talk though. I was kidding." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It was nothing important."

"Is to me." She assured him. "What's on your mind?"

He shrugged a little. "I don't know. I was just wondering about things that's all."

"Like what?" She moved on top of him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

He put his arms around her and placed them on her butt. "I was thinking about you. Us."

She smiled a little. "What about us?"

He gently gripped her butt. "I'm just happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Especially because of this moment right here."

"You grabbing my ass? You wont be grabbing my ass our whole life you know?"

"No. Not that." He rolled his eyes. "That you actually know when something is wrong and want to talk to me about it. I just wanted you to know I appreciate that."

"Aww baby that is so sweet." She hugged him and gave him a kiss. "I appreciate you also. You are a very sweet man no matter what anybody says."

He rolled his eyes and blew on her neck to tickle her. "Don't become sappy with me counselor."

She grinned and pressed her lips to his. She softly kissed him and waited for him to flip her over like he always did when she was on top of him.

This time he kissed her back and didn't playfully toss her on the other side. He didn't know what the rules were with having sex with pregnant women so he didn't want to hurt her.

Casey broke the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered. "Why?

"Because you're being awkward. I know how we have sex and you're not doing your part of the foreplay."

"Damn girl. I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?" She asked being confused.

"You're pregnant. I don't know how pregnant couples have sex." He answered with a shrug.

Casey sat up on him. "What does that mean? I'm gaining weight?"

"No." He quickly shook his head and sat up also. "Just forget it. It's nothing important."

"No Max. Tell me." She placed her palms on his shoulders. "Is it me? Is it because I'm pregnant so you don't want to have sex with me anymore?"

He shook his head and took her off his lap. "You are making this a bigger deal then it is." He got off the bed.

"You didn't answer me." She crossed her arms on her chest. "Are you not attracted to me anymore? You don't like the way pregnant women look?"

"What?" He asked in a louder voice. "What the hell is wrong with you? I never said any of those things. Are you trying to make me go sleep on the couch cause I'm one sentence away from doing that."

"Fine. Sleep on the couch. I take too much space on the bed anyway." She gave him a mean smirk.

"Oh my god. You are out of your mind." He shook his head. "I think you are gorgeous. I don't have a problem with you being pregnant. I'm not less attracted to you now then I was when I fell in love with you."

"Then what is your problem?" She asked in a loud voice.

"I don't want to hurt the baby by doing something wrong!" He finally yelled. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"Oh." Casey nodded and lowered her voice. "You could have said that."

He threw his hands in the air and shook his head. "If someone wouldn't cut in with their little interrogation maybe I would have."

Casey smirked a little. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "You're out of your mind. You really are screwed up."

"So?" She questioned and patted the space by her with her hand. "You love my screwed up mind."

He sat down by her. "Unfortunately I do."

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You won't hurt me. If you are doing something too rough I'll let you know."

He nodded and gave her a kiss. "Good. Now let's get busy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Olivia and Phoenix sat in a doctor's office. "Why do I have to see a shrink?" Olivia asked.

Phoenix looked over at her. "Your doctor recommended it. I have to go in also and talk about my feelings."

"This is stupid" Olivia crossed her arms on her chest. "How is a stranger going to tell me who I feel about my own body?"

"Because I am paying him lots of money." He took her hand. "C'mon lets be positive about this. Good things can come out of this."

"Yeah. My foot up my gynecologists ass." She mumbled.

Phoenix just smiled. "See. You're getting your hostel sense of humor again. Good thing."

Olivia shot him a look. "We'll see how good it is for you."

The assistant looked over at the two. "Dr. Craig is ready to see you."

Both got up and went to the door. Phoenix placed his hand on her lower back. "It's ok." He assured her before opening the door for her.

Olivia said nothing and went in. She was glad she didn't have to do this alone at least. They met Dr. Craig and then sat across him. The doctor was older then both of them and dressed very properly.

"May I call you by your first names?" He asked. Both nodded. "Phoenix and Olivia. I treated other patients with this same problem and…it does cause a problem in the relationship."

Phoenix smirked at him. "People break up because of this?" Olivia glanced over at her husband but said nothing. She was much more insecure then him and both knew that.

"If the husband wants kids and the wife can't have any. It's a huge problem. It causes a gap in the marriage."

Olivia bit her lip. She wanted to walk out at that moment but knew Phoenix would be mad at her for running. Running from herself. "Does it happen to all couples?" She spoke up. Phoenix looked over at being proud she was actually contributing to the conversation. He figured she would be too stubborn to even talk.

"Majority. Especially younger couples." The doctor glanced at the two. They were fairly young. Both were in their 30's.

Phoenix looked at Olivia knowing how insecure she was because of her mother. Olivia was staring at the ground and not saying anything.

"Olivia your doctor called because of your situation. You got hurt on the job. I believe you're a cop."

Olivia looked up at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You deal with abuse all day. Sex crimes. Sometimes with children. He just wanted to make sure you were mentally able to handle it when you get back."

Phoenix instantly looked over at her since she never told him her new gynecologist was a man. That made him extremely uncomfortable.

Olivia didn't even care that Phoenix found out about her doctor. Her old doctor was a woman and he was fine with that. "I can handle my job. I'm professional."

"We know. We just want to make sure you can handle child cases. This does hit close to home."

Phoenix closed his eyes since every case hit close to home for her. Most were rape cases. She was the product of a rape. "Look maybe we should try this another day." He got up and took Olivia's hand before she said anything to the doctor. "Let's go."

Olivia got up and let her husband lead her out of the room. She was too mad that someone questioned her ability to do her job.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix flipped in bed to look at Olivia. She was sitting at her computer searching something. "Your doctor is a male?"

"Yeah" She answered like it wasn't a big deal.

"And you don't have a problem with that?"

"No. He is a doctor."

Phoenix sat up against the headboard. "I'm not sure how comfortable I am with another man looking at my wife's…vaginal area."

She turned to look at him. "You're not jealous are you?"

"Why would I be jealous?" He asked. "He doesn't touch you…does he?"

"Only in the places where he has to so he can perform the check up." She answered. "You don't have to worry about anything. He is professional."

"How old is he? Younger then me?"

"Yes." She answered. "He is 35."

"He is a child!" Phoenix yelled.

"He is my age." Olivia rolled her eyes. She turned back to her computer.

Phoenix kept quiet for a couple of seconds. "You better be looking at new doctors on that computer. I don't want Mr. 35 examining you anymore."

"I am not changing doctors because of you."

"What happened to your old doctor? The doctor with the vagina? She was a good doctor."

Olivia smirked. "The doctor with the vagina retired last year."

"If I pay her enough you think she will get back in the field for you?"

"Probably not." She answered simply. "Look you don't have to worry. Stop being all manly."

He took a deep breath. "I don't want another man touching my woman."

"What am I your property now?" She asked.

"No. You're just…mine…in a non controlling way." He answered awkwardly.

Olivia nodded. "Yea. Right."

"What's this guys name? Is he good looking?"

"His name is Zac."

"You call your gynecologist by his first name?" Phoenix asked with shock. "That is so wrong."

"If I said Dr. Wilson you would have said it sounded kinky."

"No I wouldn't." He shook his head even if he would have. "But you can't call him Zac. Zac shouldn't know what your…thing looks like. Only I should."

"What about the doctor that delivered the girls? He knows what it looks like."

Phoenix crossed his arms on his chest. "Well…he didn't sit and stare at it. Can you please get a new doctor? You're making me want to kill Zac for looking and touching. Little pervert."

Olivia shook her head and printed out some papers from the computer. "Dr. Wilson is a good doctor. You shouldn't be mad." She took the papers and went over to him. She sat down on the other side. "I trust him. Isn't that what matters? That I'm comfortable?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "No." He teased.

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Knew you would understand."

Phoenix tickled her a little on the stomach and pulled her down into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and let her lean on his chest. "What did you print out?"

"Information." She answered as she cuddled into his arms.

"On male gynecologists?" he teased as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"No." She looked up at him with a mean look. "Adoption agencies."

"You adopting a new doctor?" He smirked and grabbed the papers from her. He looked over them and then looked at her with his smile fading. "What is this?"

"I told you. Adoption Agencies. We do want a boy don't we?"

He just stared at her. "Olivia…we don't have to."

"I want a boy. I know you do." She sat up in bed. "Since I can't give you a son we can adopt one."

He shook his head. "We need to clear everything off our plate before we add things…we have too much going on right now."

"What do we have going on? I don't want our son to be younger then the girls by a lot. I'm not waiting five years to have a boy. If we got pregnant right now we would have a son in less then a year. If we adopt a baby in range of nine months it will be like it would have been before all this."

He shook his head once again. "It's not the same. It's not ever going to be the same Olivia. That was a totally different life we lived."

"It was the good life huh?" She wiped her eyes. "I already knew that." She whispered and got up. She went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Phoenix got up and tried the door but it was locked. "Olivia open the door." She didn't answer. "Open the door right now. I want to talk about this."

"Leave me alone." She sobbed.

He hit the door with his arm. "Olivia open the door." He clenched his hands into a fist being scared she might do something stupid since she was depressed lately. "Please."

"It's not the same. You said it yourself."

He hit the door once again. This time his knuckles became bloody. "Oh c'mon you know it's not the same." He rested his face against the door. "Baby…I don't care if it's not the same."

"Yes you do." She called back. "You heard the shrink. Most couples split because of this."

He hit the door with his elbow. He sucked in the pain and took a deep breath. "That doctor wouldn't know the difference between his dick and his bowtie. C'mon. He doesn't know us. We know us." He finally hit the door with his fist which made the lock pop out of place. He heard his wrist snap from the force but he didn't really care.

He pushed the door open and went in. Olivia was sitting in the tub staring at the razor and crying. The water was on and slowly filling the tub.

"I don't want to" She whispered looking at the razor. "I don't want to scare the girls."

He nodded and turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and helped her up. He wrapped it around her and scooped her up in his arms. "C'mon baby" He whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Olivia burst into tears which made him instantly become weak in the knees not wanting to know what could have happened if he didn't get into the bathroom. He slid down the wall and held her in his lap.

Olivia wrapped the towel around both of them and held onto him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

He shook his head and felt his eyes water up. "I'm sorry. For everything." He held her close to his body.

"I don't care about any of this. Shrinks. Work. Doctor. Adoption. I just need you and the girls with me right now."

"We're here. However long you need me to wait I'm here." He kissed her on the cheek and rested his forehead against hers. "Don't do this to me again. Don't you ever again think about leaving me like this. Ever."

She cried and held him tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"Promise me. Promise me you wont leave the girls and me. Those girls love you more then anything in the world. I can't take care of them without you because you're the piece that holds us together. You never broke any promise you made to me and I know you won't start now."

She nodded seeing his blue eyes well up with tears. "I promise."


	23. Stressed

Max stared at two plane tickets in his hand. He bought two tickets for Casey and him for Hawaii since she wanted to elope. He just hoped she didn't change her mind.

He heard the door open. He put the tickets under his pillow since he was lying on the couch.

Casey came over and gave him a kiss. "Hey."

"Hey." He nodded and grabbed the remote control for the TV. "I think there is something wrong with RJ."

She took her high heels off and then her shirt. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. He keeps walking around and jumping all over the place. I put a little beer in his water and he is sleeping now."

Casey slapped his leg. "You did not do that. Did you?" She crouched down by RJ and petted him. "Baby you knocked him out."

"I did not. He will be fine." Max answered. "By the way your ass looks good in your skirt."

Casey got up and sat down by Max on the couch. "Thank you." She took his hand and placed a kiss on it. "Want to give me a massage?"

"No." He answered and pointed to the TV with his other hand. "Watching."

"C'mon you can watch while you massage. Please."

He groaned and sat up. He sat down behind her so she was in between his legs. He massaged her shoulders as he watched the show that was on. "Hey were you serious about that eloping thing?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asked as she tilted her head back to look at him.

Max playfully stuck out his tongue at her and then got the tickets from under the pillow. "Because I got us plane tickets for Hawaii. If you didn't want to elope there we can just go there for our honey moon."

"Aww that is so thoughtful of you." She gave him a kiss. "Cutie"

"No." He shook his head. "Horny."

She slapped his knee and got up. "Not tonight. I'm tired. Want to go with me to take RJ on a walk?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you knocked my dog out." She crouched by RJ and petted him on the head. "Aww baby you sleepy?"

He got off the couch. "No."

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my other baby." Casey gave him a mean look and turned her attention back to the dog.

Max rolled his eyes and got the leash. RJ instantly stood up. Max quickly threw the leash to Casey since he didn't want RJ jumping on him.

Casey put the leash on RJ and handed it to Max. "Don't give him more beer. I'm going to change."

Max said nothing and sat down by the kitchen counter top. He took his beer he left there and glanced at RJ. "Buddy I know you want to get wasted. Casey look's even better when you're drunk." He went to give RJ the last sip of his beer.

"Max!" Casey yelled from the bedroom.

"Ok!" He yelled back and finished his beer. "So bitchy."

Casey came out of the bedroom in jeans, a sweater and a pair of running shoes. "I heard that."

"So?" He got up and gave her the leash. "You should be glad I'm going with you since I don't want you getting mugged or worse. If we lived in a quiet town it would all be you on this walk."

"Oh right now you're a gentlemen." She teased with a smirk and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can." He playfully hit her in the butt with his foot. "You're a lawyer."

She slapped his butt and led RJ out. "Walks are good for pregnant women."

"Oh good." He patted his ripped stomach. "This bundle of love will be healthy. I feel the pounds coming on."

She rolled her eyes and locked their door. "If you would get your lazy ass off the couch and walk with me maybe you wouldn't be."

"I'm not fat. I'm pregnant," He teased with a smile.

"Me too babe." She patted him on the chest.

"You're not fat." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I like you just the way you are."

Casey smiled up at him and said nothing as they left the building to walk RJ.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix laid on the floor in their bedroom. Olivia was on the computer and the girls were on the floor by Phoenix.

"Girls no hitting daddy's tummy." Phoenix groaned.

"Why?" Ella asked and poked his stomach. "Mommy I don't think daddy has a tummy. It's like a rock."

Evelyn placed her small hand on his stomach also. "Daddy do you have a tummy?"

"Everyone has a tummy." Phoenix told them and playfully poked each of them. Both giggled. "See. You're ticklish like me. My tummy just has muscles."

Ella poked his bicep. "Like your arm?"

"Yes." He answered. "Tell me why are you guys inspecting my body again?"

"We're playing doctors and you are the patient," Evelyn told him.

"Oh. Right. I forgot." He nodded and rested his head back. "Perform surgery doctors."

The girls giggled and pretended to do surgery on his stomach with their closed pens.

"Girls please don't draw on daddy's shirt. Mommy has to wash that." Olivia told them as she printed out information.

"We won't," They said in unison.

"And I would ask politely that you don't dig too deep into the patient" Phoenix groaned and rubbed his stomach.

Olivia let out a small laugh and looked at her watch. "Bed time." The girls groaned. "Oh I know. I know." She got off the computer chair. "Such a tragedy." She took both of their small hands. "Kiss daddy and were off to bed."

Phoenix sat up and gave each a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight doctors."

"Goodnight daddy." They said in unison and gave him a kiss. Olivia winked at him before leading the girls out the room.

Phoenix's mouth dropped knowing exactly what the wink meant. He quickly got off the floor and tossed the pens on the computer table.

He cleared the bed off from the girl's toys and put cologne on.

Olivia came back into the bedroom with a smirk and closed the door behind her. "Hello patient."

He grinned. "Hello nurse." He walked over to her and held her by the waist as he kissed her. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck.

Phoenix slowly stuck his hand under her shirt.

"Mmm" Olivia pulled back. "Before we get on with it…we have to talk."

He nodded a little being confused. "Sure…what about though?"

She grabbed the papers she printed out. "You know how we agreed on the adoption?"

"Yeah." He nodded softly.

Olivia held the papers up. "I did research. I know this woman who runs this adoption agency in Manhattan. She likes me a lot because of this case I helped her with through SVU. It was a personal case. That's not the point though. The point I'm trying to make-"

"Slow down." He requested since she said everything extremely fast.

"Ok I'm sorry." She nodded. "But I talked to her today and since I am a detective and you are a bodyguard for a very well known girl of two known stars. It will take less time for them to approve us. So if we talk to mothers that are a expecting a child we can have a son in less then six months. I know it sounds like a long time-"

"Slower."

"Sorry. But six months is actually quick considering we are going to be parents to some little baby boy. So what do you say?"

He took the papers and raised an eyebrow. "Well…um you certainly did your information. Alone."

"You're not mad are you? I know we agreed to do this together but I didn't want to bother you because you looked like you were having fun with the girls so I just figured I'll take care of this and we can decide on the final decision together. What do you say?"

Phoenix bit his bottom lip softly. "Babe…this is all great and-"

"You're not ready." She nodded. "Got it."

"No. No." He shook his head and took her hands in his. "I love you. You know I do. I love the idea of having a baby boy with you and raising it-"

"But?" She questioned.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds and finally shook his head. "No 'buts'. I want to do this. We agreed on this."

She let a small smirk appear on her lips. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Let's adopt a boy."

Olivia grinned and hugged him. "Oh I'm gonna make all your fantasies come true tonight."

"Well I would think so. I just got stabbed in the gut multiple times so the girls wouldn't bother you." He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. He threw her on the bed, which made Olivia laugh hysterically.

"What gut? You got stabbed in pure muscle. Don't be a sissy." She teased with a smile as she sat up. He sat down on her so each knee was on one side. She softly ran her hands over his very well toned body.

Phoenix grinned and moved his hands down her own perfect body to take her shirt off. They heard one of the girls scream loudly. Phoenix fell back and slammed his head on the wooden floor.

Olivia instantly got up and went out the room to check on the girls. She knew Phoenix was fine since he was very clumsy at times. Phoenix rubbed his head and got off the floor. He went out the room also to check on the girls.

Olivia was holding both of the girls as they cried in her arms. Phoenix sat down on their bed and softly took Ella from Olivia to comfort her. "What's wrong?"

"They said they heard a noise in their closet." Olivia answered and placed a kiss on Evelyn's head.

Ella softly cried on Phoenix's chest and played with the wedding ring on his finger. "You girls want me to check?" He asked. Both nodded at the same time.

Phoenix picked up Ella and placed her in Olivia's lap. "Daddy is going to check your closet and show you nothing is in it." Olivia told them.

Ella got up quickly and hugged Phoenix around the legs. "I don't want it to eat you though. Don't open it."

Phoenix kneeled down and gave her a kiss. "Nothing is going to hurt me." He put up his bicep since the girls always grabbed onto his arm so he can lift them.

Ella wrapped her small arms around his. He got up and carried her over to the bed. He gave both of them a kiss and then went to the closet. He slowly opened it. "AH!" He fell on the ground again.

The girls quickly hugged Olivia. "Daddy?" Evelyn asked quietly.

Phoenix laughed a little. "Just kidding." He got off the floor and opened the closet door widely. "See. Nothing in there."

Olivia smiled and shook her head at her husband. "Daddy is goofy isn't he?" She got up and held the girl's hands as she led them to the closet. "Nothing is in there girls."

Evelyn hugged Olivia around the legs and Ella hugged Phoenix. Both looked at the closet. "Are you sure?" Ella asked.

Phoenix wiped the previous tears from her eyes as she clung to his jeans in her small fist. "Positive."

Evelyn nodded. "Ok. I can sleep now."

Olivia picked her up and gave her a kiss. Phoenix led Ella to her bed and tucked both of them in. They left the bedroom but left the door open just a little.

Olivia grinned and grabbed Phoenix's hand as she pulled him down the hall. "Check my closet for ghosts baby."

Phoenix laughed at her seductive voice and quickly pushed her into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and locked it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey had her arm wrapped around Max's as they walked RJ. "Will you're family be mad if we eloped?" Max questioned.

"Probably. They are too proper for that." Casey answered. "I don't care though. I don't need them to be there especially if they aren't going to support our marriage."

Max wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Why do I feel that you want a big wedding? Don't all girls plan their wedding when they are teenagers? They look for their knight in shining armor."

Casey smirked a little. "Doesn't matter except the Knight in shining armor. But I found you already and you're hot."

"Yea but I want the wedding to be what you always wanted it to be. I mean I hope you're not planning to do this again so one time thing should be like you always wanted."

Casey looked up at him. "I don't care where I marry you. I could marry you right now if I only had the opportunity."

Max smiled a little and shook his head. He looked up not believing what was across the street from them. They kept walking that they didn't even notice they were in the central of town. "Oh my God…that better not be a sign."

"What?" Casey asked and turned to look at what her fiancé had his eyes stuck on. It was a Chapel open all night. "Do you think they take walk-ins?"

Max instantly looked over at her. "What? No. You don't want this Casey. You want your family there. This isn't right."

Casey raised an eyebrow knowing he didn't want a big wedding because he had no family. "Do you want to get married tonight?"

"What? You're crazy. We can't get married like this. Your family should watch you walk down the aisle. They wont be happy about it since they don't like me but they should be there for you at least."

Casey took his hand and held RJ's leash with the other. "You don't believe that I would marry you right now? You don't think I love you that much?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I know you love me Casey…I just…I don't want you to regret how you get married to me."

She moved toward him so their bodies were touching. "That's the thing Max." She whispered and grabbed his shirt. "I wont regret marrying you. I will regret if we don't get married. I sure as hell will feel guilty if they pick you on on our wedding day. How I get married to you and where is the least of my concerns."

Max looked at her and then at the chapel. He bet her green eyes again. "I just don't want you to regret it. I'm ready though."

Casey grinned and led him across the street. They went into the chapel that seemed almost empty. There wasn't anybody there.

Max turned to look at her. "We don't have to do this. Your parents will raise hell. Your brother will kill me. I don't want to cause trouble between you guys Casey."

Casey just replied with a kiss on the lips. She went over to the front desk and hit the little bell. "Hello?"

A small woman came out and smiled at the couple "Well hello there. How can I help you?"

"We want to get married. Now." Casey answered with a grin. Max went over to her side and kept quiet.

"That's what we do. Do you need marriage licenses or you got them ready?"

Max just stared at the very perky lady. He was very annoyed by perkiness late at night. Most of the time Casey did it to tease him. "Our dog ate it." He answered with dry humor staining all over his attitude.

The woman laughed a very squeaky laugh.

Max just shook his head. "What are the odds you drank a lot of Red Bulls?"

The woman smiled at him again since he was very good looking. "I'm guessing you need marriage licenses. We can have that done in a second."

"Do you keep a stash in your purse next to your Ecstasy?" Max asked. Casey kicked his leg. "I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me ladies." He walked away from the counter top and went to the bathroom. He took a deep breath and stared at the mirror.

What was he doing? He didn't want to get married like this without his friends. He didn't want to get married with Casey's family there either. He washed his face and again shook his head in the mirror.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his best friend's number. He needed his approval before he went through with this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her legs were wrapped around his slim waist. The silk blanket was up to his lower back as each met the moves they received.

Olivia softly breathed against her husband's lips and stared at his baby blue eyes. Phoenix gripped the backboard on their bed as each moved caused the wood to hit the wall.

Olivia spotted him close his eyes. "Don't," She whispered. He opened them again and looked into her gorgeous chocolate ones. Her hand slowly glided from his waist up his soft body.

The phone rang on the other side of the room. Both looked over at it. Normally they wouldn't answer it but it was the house phone. It would wake up their daughters and they definitely didn't want that right now.

"Damn it." Olivia cursed under her breath. Phoenix stopped moving and rested his head on her shoulder. She ran a hand through his soft, moist hair. "Babe want to answer that?"

He said nothing since he was very quiet during sex. He tossed the blanket off him and gently pulled out of his wife. He moved over her and got off the bed. He didn't even cover himself as he went over to the phone.

Olivia pulled the blanket across her chest and enjoyed the view of her husband's naked, glistening body.

Phoenix cleared his throat and picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"It's Max. I need some help."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Olivia. "I'm kind of busy. Can I call you later?" He covered Olivia more and moved his hand across her body over the blanket.

"Well later won't work. Casey wants to get married right now. Should I go through with it?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "What? Right now? Elope?"

Olivia sat up right away. "What's going on?"

"Casey wants to elope." Phoenix answered her. "Dude where are you?"

"In a chapel. She's getting the marriage licenses now and I'm in the bathroom."

Olivia grabbed the phone from her husband. Phoenix rolled his eyes as she snatched it. "Max" She stated.

"Yes?"

"Did something happen and she lost it? Did she fight with her family or something?" Olivia questioned. Phoenix groaned and got up to get dressed knowing they were done for the night.

"No. She is totally rational." He answered and then listened to his own sentence. She was calm and rational about this. She actually wanted to marry him right now. "Thanks. I have to go."

"Wow Max-" Before Olivia could finish her sentence Max hung up on her. "He hung up. That ass."

Phoenix shook his head. "Poor baby" He mocked. "A man hung up on your pretty ass."

Olivia put the phone on the nightstand. "Well aren't we suddenly cranky."

"Sorry." He found boxers and pulled them on.

"What? You're done?" She asked. "Now I know what it's like to be married. Sex half way huh?"

He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on. "I'm not done. I just know that now we will talk about Max and Casey. How they are crazy for doing this."

Olivia sat up and rested on her elbows. "So?"

"So?" He asked. "I don't like talking about other people while I'm making love to you. Especially someone you already slept with."

Olivia's mouth dropped. "So that's what this is about? That one night stand with Max and me before I met you?"

He glanced over at her and shook his head. "No. It's not about that. Let's just forget it." He got in bed and turned to the side.

Olivia just glared at him. "After all these years you should have a little fear from me."

"I do. That's why I'm not talking about this anymore. Goodnight." He snatched the blanket around her and pulled some over him.

Olivia purposefully pulled it back to her side. "Don't be a jerk. Talk to me."

He kept quiet for a bit before turning to look at her. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed that's all."

"Stressed about what? That I slept with your best friend way before I met you?"

He shook his head. "Don't do that. Don't bring that shit up. I'm trying to explain something and you provoke me to fight. Don't do that."

"Fine. I'm sorry. What are you stressed about?"

He softly bit his lip. "Having a son. I'm used to the girls and all their ways. But then I don't know how a baby boy acts. I'm the youngest so I never had a chance to take care of a boy."

"Well neither do I." She tossed the blanket over him and rested her head on his chest. "That's why we are in this together."

He nodded a little. "So want to have sex now?" He teased with a smirk.

Olivia laughed a little and slapped his chest. "Jerk."

"You know you like it."

"Sometimes." She grinned and tossed the blanket over their heads as they started to fool around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max took a deep breath as he stood by the alter. They were still in their casually dressed clothes. Somehow it fit them. They were a very simple couple with not a lot of standards. Their world revolved around each other instead of their money and jobs.

Casey grinned goofily at him as she got ready to walk down the aisle. She heard the music and went down the aisle with the bouquet in her hands. She got to the alter and stood by Max. "Hi" She whispered.

"Hi" He whispered back with a smile also.

The priest stood in between the two. "I understand you two have prepared your own vows"

Both nodded. Casey already knew hers but Max had no idea. He wasn't very good at expressing his emotions.

"Casey you may begin."

Casey softly smiled at the bright blue eyes looking at her. "You make things simple. I love that. You don't live up to the high class of your money or job. You are fine with marrying me in jeans and a t-shirt. That is simple and it makes me realize how simply in love I am with you. I would simply be honored to call you my husband."

"Maximus you may recite your vows to Casey now."

Max looked at the priest and then her. "I…um…I always thought I would marry this girl that is perfect. Then I realized that I don't want anyone perfect since I'm far from perfect. I thought it mattered how I proposed or how I said my vows. It doesn't. It just matters that you are standing next to me when I say 'I do'. For that I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you made me."

Casey grinned and softly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Cassandra Novak do you take Maximus Edwards to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health 'till death do you part?"

"I do," She answered.

"Maximus Edwards do you take Cassandra Novak to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health 'till death do you part?"

"I…" He couldn't finish the rest. He felt somewhat guilty that her family and his friends weren't witnessing this. He knew it was half his fault they were doing this because she was trying to make it easier on him since he had no family.

"Max?" The priest asked.

"I…" he couldn't finish it no matter how hard he tried.

"Babe?" Casey asked in shock this time.

Her voice got him back. He couldn't let her down. He quickly met her gorgeous green eyes. "I do." He finally spit it out.

Casey raised an eyebrow at him as the priest declared them married. She took his arm and got ready to walk down the aisle with her husband she was already mad at.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat on the edge of the bed as Casey changed her clothes. Both didn't talk the whole way back to their house.

Casey kept quiet and got into bed. Max looked over at her since he was only in his boxers. "You mad?" He asked.

"No" She answered annoyed.

"You sound mad"

She turned around and sat up to look at him. "I'm not mad. I'm disappointed and embarrassed. But I'm glad we didn't have a huge wedding so my whole family didn't have to see you think about if you wanted to marry me."

"Casey I wasn't thinking about it." He pleaded.

"Oh so you always stutter when you are about to make huge decisions about your life?"

"I wanted to marry you. I was ready. I was just scared to do it knowing you would get disowned from your family!" He got off the bed instantly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for giving you the wrong idea."

"Don't yell at me!" She yelled back.

"I love you, you idiot!" He screamed. "I don't want you to hurt you dumbass."

Casey threw a pillow at him. "Well I love you too you asshole so don't call me names."

He quickly got on the bed and started kissing her. Both fell back on the bed as they kept making out.

Casey broke the kiss. "You love me?"

"You think?" He rolled his eyes. "For a lawyer you have no common sense."

She smiled a little and pressed her lips to her husbands. He smiled a little as they kissed loving the fact that he had a wife now.

The End

A/N: Sequel? Well it had to come to end but I might do a sequel to cover all the stuff I left you on. Thanks for reading!


End file.
